Summer of Discovery
by Cem214
Summary: Set a few years after Beyond the Horizon and A Winters Gift. Amy's home for the summer and shes about to discover a lot about herself and the people around her.
1. Homecoming

Summer of Discovery

Disclaimer – anything you recognise belongs to Lauren Brooke. Besides, if it belonged to me, there is a certain person in this that would never have existed and other things would be very different.

Enjoy, and please review even if you don't like it, let me know what you think!

Chapter one - Homecoming

Amy sighed happily as she drove up the driveway to Heartland. She had just finished her first year as a veterinary student, she'd already completed four years as a pre-vet student and was glad she was now well over the half way point in her training.

She was looking forward to being a qualified vet, but she didn't like being away from Heartland as much as she had to be. Through most of her pre-vet studies Amy hadn't spent much time at Heartland at all. She had travelled a lot in semester breaks to either work with vets in other states or to work with various horses around the country. She had really enjoyed doing that, but over the last year or so Amy found herself wishing more and more that she could just be home at Heartland.

So for the first time since she had started college, she was going to spend her whole summer at home, and she couldn't wait to get back in to the usual routines of working at Heartland.

She pulled her car up next to Ty's beat up pickup and climbed out stretching her arms above her head to work out the kinks from the long drive and took a deep breath as she looked around the front yard.

There were two horses looking over their doors in the front stable block, curious as to who the new comer was. Amy smiled and wandered over toward the nearest to say hello.

The horse was a rich liver chestnut colour, with a wide blaze running the length of his face. He had kind eyes and his ears were pricked, but he was wary of her as she offered him her hand to smell. He snuffled his lips across her hand as Amy murmured softly to him, she raised her other hand up slowly to place it on his neck and gently stroked him.

"Home for two minuets and already getting as much from him as me after three weeks work" Came a warm, slightly amused, voice from behind her.

Amy turned her head and threw a smile over her shoulder at the speaker. She turned back to the horse for a moment before moving away from him again.

"I guess he's just got good taste" Amy teased as she moved to hug her best friend Ty.

"Very funny" He said pretending to grouch but hugging her back just as hard regardless. He couldn't keep the smile off her face for very long though.

"It's good to see you, seems like haven't seen you for about a year!" He said playfully.

"I know, I know, but not my fault we missed each other at Spring Break!" Amy defended herself with a short laugh. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas when Amy had come home for the holidays.

"No true, that wasn't your fault" Ty smiled uneasily, not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah. Anyway, how is Cam doing?" Amy asked referring to the horse behind her that she's been stroking before Ty appeared. "Did you try him on a lunge line like you were thinking of?"

"Sort of." Ty responded moving closer to the gelding's head. To Amy's surprise the gelding seemed much more wary of Ty than he had been with her, and he threw his head up and backed off as Ty reached out a hand to him. Ty sighed and turned away from Cam slightly but didn't back off, keeping his body language as non-threatening as he could.

"Sort of?" Amy questioned with a small frown.

"Well, I got him in the ring and got the lunge cavesson on him but he didn't like it very much, so I just let him wander around a bit getting used to it rather than asking him to work in it." Ty explained quietly with a soft smile as Cam stretched his head out and snuffled at Ty's shoulder.

Amy smiled again, "Sounds good. Do you think it was a man that abused him?"

"Seems likely, give how well he reacted to you. He might even have been treated really well by a female before and that's part of why he responded to you like that too." Ty said as he started to gently work his fingers in circles on Cam's face.

Cam had come to Heartland three weeks ago having been rescued by a local woman who had bought him from an auction taking pity on the under weight, very nervous youngster who had obvious whip marks and open sores on his quarters and legs from regular beatings. But his new owner didn't have any experience with helping a horse like Cam, so had sent him to Heartland to be properly rehabilitated.

Over the last three weeks he had gained a lot of weight back and had gradually settled in and enjoyed being out in the pastures rather than warily snatching at the grass. And with Scott's help, the wound he had had healed up really well to a point where Ty had felt he was fit enough to try join up. That had been a little under a week ago. The gelding had become used to Ty's presence as he had had to regularly clean and dress the wounds the gelding had, but he didn't trust him. Join up had helped some, but he was still a bit wary of Ty, but Ty wasn't concerned, he knew that with a horse like Cam, real trust could take a while.

Amy smiled seeing the gelding relax and lower his head to Ty's touch. Ty kept working for a few more minuets before moving away and back towards Amy. "So," He started, "You've met Cam, wanna meet everyone else?" He smiled seeing Amy roll her eyes as she responded.

"What do you think?" She laughed before heading along the stable block, Ty laughing and following her.

Amy spent the next hour or so meeting the new horses and saying hello to her own horses and Heartlands permanent residents. She knew most of the horses stories in depth already as she and Ty had talked three times a week or more since Christmas about everything that was going on at Heartland, but she enjoyed finally getting to meet them all in person.

The good thing about being in touch with everything at home is that it made her feel like she was still a part of everything even though she was a couple hours away. So she could guess who was who without being told, like she did Cam.

There was a car Amy didn't recognise coming up the driveway as she and Ty headed for the farmhouse to grab a drink. She looked at Ty questioningly as he looked towards it, "That's Heather" He said catching her look.

"Oh, ok." Amy said trying to hide the slight disappointment she felt, and heading for the house expecting Ty to head for the car to meet his girlfriend. Ty and Heather had been together for several years now. Amy and her got on ok, but weren't really friends, Amy just tried for Ty's sake more than anything.

Amy grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat at the large kitchen table. She picked up a horse magazine and started flicking through it. She was surprised though when a few moments later she heard the sound of raised voices coming from the yard, she stayed where she was but stopped paying attention to what she was reading. A few minuets later Amy was further surprised to hear the sound of a car pulling out and jumped at the sound of the door slamming as Ty entered the kitchen.

She looked up at him slightly guilty, and was caught off guard by his expression. He was mad, for sure, but behind that he looked confused and maybe a little sad. He moved across the kitchen, got himself a glass of orange juice, and sat at the table across from Amy. Sighing deeply he looked across the table at some point over Amy's shoulder.

Amy knew she was staring, but she couldn't look away. There was something in his emerald eyes that held her there. Ty blinked, seeming to realise for the first time that he wasn't alone. Amy blushed slightly as the spell was broken and looked back down at the magazine in front of her. "Sorry" She mumbled.

Ty gave her a tired half smile before speaking. "She's leaving." Amy looked up at him shocked. Ty frowned looking at his hands wrapped around his glass. "She told me a couple of nights ago. She was offered a really good job in New York. She asked me to come with her." He added with no real emotion. He was trying to keep his feelings from Amy right now. Glancing at her, he saw that she was trying to keep hers from him too, but he could still see that she was worried.

"You know, Heather and I have been together for 4 years now" He said looking down again, "And I thought it was because we were in love. But it wasn't until she asked me to go with her that I realised that wasn't true." At this, Amy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. If he wasn't in love with her, he wouldn't be leaving.

Ty saw the relief on her face and was surprised by the relief he felt himself at the strength of her reaction. He wasn't really sure why though. He'd been doing a lot of thinking since Heather had told him about the job, and he was pretty confused about a lot of things right now.

"I was thinking that night, about when Lou left. She left the place she called home and a job she loved, for her husband. She loves Scott enough to give this up" He said with something close to wonder. "If someone had asked me before it happened, if I would ever leave Heartland, I'd have said 'no not a chance, doesn't matter, Heather'd never ask me to' I can't really believe how wrong I was. Not only did she ask, but she expected me to say yes" He shook his head a frown appearing on his features.

Amy wasn't really sure what she should say. She'd been surprised by the strength of her feelings at the news, and she'd been surprised at the disappointment she'd felt when Heather had arrived too. Amy sometimes forgot about her, she spoke to Ty so much, but mostly about Heartland, or how college was, Heather was very rarely mentioned. She was saved having to say anything as Ty spoke once more.

"I've been wondering ever since why we've been together for so long. The fact that she asked me to come tell me that she's still in love with me, but also tell me she doesn't really know me. And as I thought she'd never ask says I didn't really know her either. How can we have been together so long and be so wrong about each other?" He asked looking at Amy again. But he didn't give her time to answer.

"I think we stayed together cause it was easy, it was comfortable. But those are not good reasons to be with someone."

"No, I don't think they are" Amy said softly meeting his eyes for the first time since the start of the conversation. She saw a lot of confusion and sadness there. But not the pain from the break up she'd expected to. And for some reason she was happy about that.

Ty smiled softly at her. "We weren't though were we? We were together for the right reasons, right? We were in love." He made it almost a question and Amy found herself getting lost in his emerald orbs.

"We were" She murmured.

Ty dropped his gaze and laughed shortly. "I still love you, you know that right?" He asked looking at her again, but the sadness and confusion was gone, for now at least, and there was a gleam in his eyes that Amy couldn't decipher.

She smiled warmly at him "Yeah I do. I love you too." She said knowing they both meant as a friend rather than romantically.

"Phew, thank goodness for that!" Ty joked, lightening the mood and Amy laughed at him.

"So, erm, why was Heather here then?" Amy asked hesitantly, not eager to lose the light mood they'd found, but she had to ask.

"Just dropping some of my stuff off, I shoved it in the back of my truck for now." He shrugged but knew Amy wasn't going to buy that as the whole story. "She's pretty mad at me, she asked me to come again. For some reason she can't see that we aren't meant to be together." He shook his head again not quite believing that she didn't see it. "Hey, do fancy heading out for a ride?" He asked changing the subject, "Jack and Nancy won't be back for a while and I want to take Sammy out. And I'm pretty sure you'd love a chance to take your brat of a pony out." He laughed and ducked when Amy threw the magazine at him.

"He is not a brat!" She said but not being able to keep a straight face kind of belayed her words and they both laughed. "Ok, I'm gonna go change first, then I'll be right out" Amy headed for the stairs both of them still laughing.

-------------------------

A little over an hour later, Ty and Amy were riding in comfortable silence just enjoying the ride. Sammy was a 17hh Irish Draught/Thoroughbred mix mare who had developed a habit of bucking after throwing her teenaged rider that way and her lack of confidence in her as a result. She had been improving a lot despite only being with them for a couple of weeks, and Amy hoped she could go home soon.

Amy sighed contentedly. Ty looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow at the sound. "What?" Amy asked when she saw his look.

"Nothing" Ty said with a smile and shake of his head, he looked ahead of him again.

"No, seriously what?" Amy asked again with a small laugh.

Ty looked at her briefly before answering, "You just seem really happy is all." He caught her slight blush out of the corner of his eye and his smile grew, "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time. Its really good to see" He added looking at her.

Amy smiled at him, "I am." She replied think just how true it was. She laughed as Sundance threw in a small buck "Easy Sunny" she said collecting him up a bit. They had gotten to a point where they normally cantered and it seemed that Sundance was eager to get going. Amy looked across at Ty who nodded and they both let the horses out, who eagerly took off across the grassy clearing. The horses were enjoying the ride as much as their riders. Sundance's short pony stride was no match for Sammy's long horse one, but he did his best to keep up.

Amy and Ty pulled the horses up as the path started to narrow and wind back down the hill. As they did, a bird flew out of the bushes just beside Sammy. The mare shied sideways and turned to stare at the bush but after a moment she snorted and relaxed. Ty asked her to walk on again and when she did without a fuss he praised her.

"She seems like she's about ready to go home." Amy said when Sundance fell in to step behind them.

"She is doing really well with me." Ty agreed, "but Sasha, her rider, came by yesterday and rode her out, I was on Taz, and they were doing ok till a similar thing happened. Sasha panicked and in turn Sammy did and Sasha got off and refused to get back on." He explained sounding frustrated. Amy knew that Sammy's rider had a tendency to panic from pervious conversations with Ty about the pair. But Ty was one of the most patient people she knew, so if he was getting that frustrated with Sasha, then things were pretty bad.

"That's a shame. Sounds like you were right from the start, bad rider/horse combination." She said.

"Yeah it is." Ty agreed, "But she still says that she wants her right and that she wants to keep her, that there's no way she'll sell her." He said with a small frown.

Amy sat thinking for several moments before speaking, "So she's got no trust in Sammy, and Sammy knows it and is playing on it. Yesterday, when Sammy played up, did she seem nervous? Or was it more that she thought she could get out of working if she got rid of her rider?" She asked.

Ty thought for a moment before answering "I'm not sure really. She seemed really wound up and nervous, but when I got on her she settled down really quickly and she seemed fine the rest of the time. Sasha didn't seem to want anything to do with Sammy afterwards, so she ended up leading Taz back. She seemed fine with that." He shrugged.

"Hmm, when is she next coming to see Sammy?" Amy asked him still thinking.

"Saturday, day after tomorrow."

"Ok, would it be ok if I spoke with her and did a session with them both?" She asked, not wanting to step on Ty's toes, he was in charge now with Amy away most of the year.

"Be my guest! Please, maybe you can see what I missed, cause I just don't really get it." He said sounding a little less frustrated now they had a new plan.

"Great, thanks." Amy said with a smile.

They chatted happily the rest of the ride home without further incident with Sammy. They were laughing and joking as they heading in to the farm house after taking care of evening feeds, and were welcomed with the smell of dinner.

"Ohh, something smells good!" Amy said as both Nancy and Jack came through the door from the living room. She was welcomed with warm hugs from both.

"I'm sorry we weren't here when you got back Amy, I didn't think you'd be back til much closer to dinner time." Jack confessed looking a little sheepish.

"Doesn't matter!" Amy said with a smile, "Really I don't mind, I had a great afternoon on the trails!" She assured him.

"Anything we can do to help, Nancy?" Ty asked looking to the older woman now stood at the stove.

"No, no, we've got it under control, you guys just go ahead and clean up, dinner will be ready in about 10 minuets." She said with a smile.

"Ok, cool, thanks" Ty said gratefully heading for the stairs with Amy following. Ty had moved in about 3 years ago after there had been a bad storm and he'd ended up needing to drive out in the middle of the night to take care of the horses. It was decided that it would be better to have someone there all the time in case of something similar happening in the future. He had what had used to be Lou's room before she'd moved out. Amy had told him he could have had Marion's old room if he'd wanted as it was bigger, but Ty hadn't felt comfortable with that and had been happy to move in to the smaller room.

"I'm gonna take a really quick shower if its ok with you?" Ty asked turning to look at Amy as he stopped by the bathroom door, opposite Amy's bedroom door.

"Yeah go ahead, I think I'd rather wait and have a longer one after dinner!" She said with a laugh heading in to her room. Ty laughed with her heading in to the bathroom and closing the door.

------------------------------------------

**So that's the first chapter, what do ya think?**


	2. New Horses, Old Feelings

Hmm, ok, so I realised with the last chapter I neglected to say a couple things, like I HATE Beyond the Horizon and A Winter's Gift. I have read both. But I hate them. So this is sort of my way of working it out, getting the ending I want! lol

Chapter two – New Horses, Old Feelings

Amy groaned as she rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm clock. She was used to getting to sleep a little later at college than she could at home, but it was worth the effort. She dragged herself out of bed, grabbed a clean t-shirt and jeans, and headed for the bathroom, a hot shower was what she needed to wake up.

She went to open the bathroom door and found herself staring at Ty's bare chest. Apparently he'd had the same idea as her, only he'd beaten her to it. He had jeans on but that was it. His hair was still wet and messed up from being towel dried. Amy shook her head slightly and blinked before meeting Ty's eye. "Sorry" She managed but Ty just laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling you are still very much asleep?" He joked. Amy gave him a tired smile and put a hand on his chest to push him aside and realised his skin was still damp. Ty obliged and moved out of the way. "I'll have hot coffee waiting for you when you get downstairs, might wake you up!" Amy just closed the door in his face in response.

--------------------------

Amy appeared in the kitchen a little later and Ty handed her a cup of coffee as he'd promised. Amy gave him a warm smile and took a sip before putting her boots on to head out and start the morning chores. "Thanks Ty," She started as they headed towards the feed room, "Sorry about before, not used to getting up this early again!"

"Not a problem" Ty smiled, "Give it a few days and you'll be fine. Then I'll be expecting you to make me coffee!" He laughed and dodged as she tried to hit him. "Careful! Don't spill that coffee, I put a lot of effort in to that!" He joked.

"Yeah, you poured a few coffee grounds and pressed a button. Very hard work!" She said sarcastically and Ty laughed.

They worked in silence for a few moments preparing the feeds, before Ty spoke up again, "Oh, I meant to tell you, Joni called a yesterday morning."

"Really? How's she doing?" Amy asked curious. The former stable hand had left Heartland a couple of years ago to return home and use some of what she'd learnt at her mothers horse farm. She had been in touch quite a bit since then and things were going well for her.

"Good, really good, she said. She's going to come visit soon, with her boyfriend. Sounds like things are really serious with them."

"It does." Amy agreed, she knew Joni had started seeing him a little after returning home, but didn't really know much about him other than that his name was Tony. "That's cool, would be great to see her again. Do you know when she'll be coming?"

"Not exactly. She'd been hoping to come down next week but one of the stable hands at her yard had a bad fall and won't be back at work, and that may well leave them short staffed and therefore Joni would need to stay. But she's hoping they can get someone in temporarily for a couple of weeks. She's gonna call and let us know though." Ty said with a shrug.

"Well, hopefully they'll find someone then." Amy said as she finished mixing the last feed.

Just as they finished distributing the last of the feeds, a car pulled in to the drive and Jason, the stable hand, jumped out. Jason had started working at Heartland just a few months ago, since Joni, they'd had trouble finding someone suitable to replace her.

Jason was 24 and had been around horses most of his life. He was pretty good with them, but he didn't have very much experience of natural horsemanship or alternative therapy's but he was willing to learn. They had had a second full time stable hand, Susie, until a month ago when she'd discovered she was pregnant and decided to quit, so they were still looking for someone to replace her.

"Hey Amy!" Jason called as he strode over, "Welcome back! It's good to see you"

"Thanks Jason, its good to see you too." She added, but with less enthusiasm. When Amy and Jason had worked together over Spring break without Ty around, Amy had quickly realised that Jason liked her, in the more than friends way.

He'd only just started working for them at that point and Amy had told him clearly when he'd asked her out, that she wasn't interested. He'd been disappointed, but Amy had assumed that he'd get over her and that would be the end of it. She'd been wrong. He still had a thing for her and he'd asked her out a couple times since then too.

It was annoying for Amy, but she figured there was nothing she could do about it. She'd made it clear she wasn't interested and he wasn't pushy about it, just a little over friendly. Maybe being around her for the summer would sort it out.

"Morning," Ty said coolly, "Can you start on the stables in the back barn please." He phrased it like a question, but his tone said he was telling, not asking. Amy frowned slightly and Jason seemed a little taken a back but he nodded and headed around the back.

"What was that?" Amy asked curiously. Ty had talked about Jason in their may conversations, saying how he was getting on and everything, and Ty seemed to get on well with him, he wouldn't have said yes to hiring him if he hadn't.

Ty avoided Amy's gaze and tried to shrug it off turning away from Amy to help with the barn. But Amy wasn't going to let him get away with that, she jogged a couple paces so she was in front of him and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Ty?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

Ty sighed before replying "I just don't like the way he is with you. You've made it clear you're not interested, but still he flaunts that he likes you. I just want him to get the message loud and clear that it isn't going to happen and that he should stop being so forward about it. It isn't going to happen so he should just keep his feelings to himself." He said quietly looking almost nervous, as though he thought Amy would have a problem with what he'd said.

Amy smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Ty." She pulled back but kept her hands on his forearms "I really appreciate that. Hopefully it will help. I don't really like it either. But he is a decent guy and he's a help around here." She admitted. "He doesn't give off that 'sleaze' vibe you know?" She asked with a slight frown as if working out for herself it that made sense.

"Yeah" Ty laughed at her expression, "I know what you mean. As far as guys who don't get the message go, he's harmless."

"Exactly!" Amy said smiling. Ty smiled back at her and nodded.

"Most of the horses will be done eating now, lets get on and turn them out so we can get these stables clean." He said heading for the nearest stable.

"Agreed!" Amy stated following suit.

-----------------------------

Later on that morning, Amy approached Cam's stable with a head collar in hand. She and Ty had decided last night that it would be a good idea for her to work with him instead of Ty after he took to her so well the previous afternoon.

"Hey boy" Amy murmured as she reached him. She spoke softly to him as she entered the stable. Cam backed away his head high so Amy stopped just inside the door and allowed him to get used to her presence for a few moments before offering her hand to him and slowly approaching him side on so as not to appear threatening. Cam allowed Amy to lay her hand on his neck and Amy decided to just work t-touch on his head for a little bit first to settle him down.

Cam slowly relaxed under Amy's experienced hands and Amy got lost in the familiar rhythm. Cam's head dropped down and he looked almost asleep and Amy decided that was enough for the moment. She'd come back and do another session with him this afternoon. Quietly she left the stable and went to find Ty.

"Hey," She said as she caught up with him leading Casper, a dark bay Welsh section D cob who had come to them for some schooling and to be re-homed, towards the pasture. Ty looked over at her with a small frown.

"Aren't you going to work Cam?" He asked.

"Later. He didn't really like me coming in to the stable so I just worked some t-touch on him for a while to settle him down. I'll do another session with him this afternoon."

"Ok, sounds good." Ty said looking thoughtful, "Do you want to do a session with Casper then instead?" He stopped the gelding and turned to Amy, "He could really do with someone actually getting on him and working him" Ty said with a smile. Both he and Jason were too tall and heavy to work the gelding who had had some minor back problems.

"Yeah sure!" Amy said taking the lead line Ty offered her "you've been lunging him right?" She asked as she turned the gelding to walk back a little way so she could tie him up to a ring on the wall of the barn.

"Yeah we have. He's been doing really well, just really needs someone to get on him and work him so we can figure out what he really needs in a new home." Ty said following Amy back up the yard towards the tack room.

"Ok, I'll give hi a light work out then, just see how he feels." She said picking up a grooming kit and his tack.

"Sounds good. I'm going to groom the couple of horses still inside then." Ty grabbed another grooming kit and headed towards the front stable block. Because it was summer and the weather was dry and hot, most of the horses spent the day outside, apart from a few who couldn't be out for that long, or were going to be working this morning.

Amy liked the little horse a lot. He was really friendly and inquisitive. He butted her hand with his head and tried to nibble the brush in her hand when she started using it on him making Amy laugh.

Once he was brushed, she gently slid the soft snaffle bit in to his mouth and slipped the bridle over his head. He stood quietly while she placed the saddle on his back and did the girth up. Amy smiled at the eager expression on his face and his quickened gait as they headed towards the arena.

She gently swung up on to his back and adjusted her stirrups. Then she put him trough his paces, asking him for simple transitions and basic school movements. After about 20 minutes, she pulled him up and let him walk on a long rein to cool down. She glanced towards the gate catching movement out of the side of her eye.

Jason smiled at her from the other side of the ring. "He looks good" he called.

Amy gave him a half wave but kept Casper heading in the same direction, away from the gate. When she circled him back around and stopped him near the gate, Jason spoke up again.

"So, are you going to re-home him now?" He asked leaning on his forearms on the gate as Amy ran her stirrups up and loosened her girth.

Amy thought for a moment before replying "Yeah, we'll probably start looking for someone now. He's doing really well and there's no real reason for him to be here now." She smiled thanks at Jason when he opened the gate for her and Casper.

"Do you think it will be easy to find him a home?" He asked walking back up the yard beside her.

"That depends really. He's a really nice horse, so he's be good with someone who doesn't have a lot of experience, but at the same time he needs someone who can keep him thinking. He's a smart horse and he'd probably get bored if he were just to go on trail rides a couple times a week or something." Amy answered.

"What about his back? How does that affect getting the right person for him?" Jason asked.

"Well his back isn't actually too much of a problem. It does mean he can't jump because he'd be likely to injure it or strain it at least which would be a big problem. And long term he shouldn't be carrying a rider who is about you size. The occasional time wouldn't really hurt, but there wasn't any point risking it, which is why you and Ty haven't ridden him since he's been here." She explained as she removed Casper's tack.

"On the surface he does seem like he would be easy to re-home, but he actually may not be. There are a lot of things that need to be taken in to consideration with a horse like him. But we'll find someone, even if he has to stay here for a while first. Better that then letting him go with the wrong person" She threw a smile Jason's way as she brushed Casper off. "Right, I'm going to turn him out," She looked at Jason, "Shouldn't you be doing something?" She gave him a playful frown.

"Oh, yeah, right. Back to work then!" He said lightly. But there was something not quite right. Amy thought he seemed a bit annoyed that she wasn't allowing him to stay and work with her and that she'd effectively told him to go away. She shrugged it off though and laughed again at Casper's eagerness as they got close to the field gate.

She slipped the head collar off him inside the gate and was happy to see him trot away and stop beside Jasmine to say hello before dropping his head to graze. The two horses grazed peacefully before Sundance charged towards them sending them cantering across the field. Amy laughed at the antics of her beloved pony "Bad Sunny!" She pretended to scold him when he reached her. He threw his head over the fence and nudged at Amy's pockets searching for treats.

"Ok, ok, give me a sec" She laughed digging in to her pocket and pulling out a couple of horse cookies.

"You spoil that pony." Ty said from behind her.

Amy turned and smiled at him, he had Jacob, another livery, with him. Amy gently pushed Sundance away and opened the gate for Ty who smiled gratefully at her. Jacob was a 7 year old black cob who had been left in a field until he was three and then handled by someone who was put off by his lack of manners and didn't do very much with him. He was a friendly enough horse, he just acted like an unbroken 2 year old.

It was taking quite a lot of time to teach him how to behave because he had been taught form an early age that he could push people around, so he had no respect for them. But he was slowly improving with firm handling. Everything you did with him had to be a lesson for him, there couldn't be any short cuts or allowances. Ty held him tightly and made him stand still before he released him.

"He really is a handful huh?" Amy said. It had taken about two minutes to get Jacob, or Jake as he was generally called, to stand still.

Ty laughed, "Yeah you could say!" Ty closed the gate behind him before he spoke again. "How did Casper do?"

"Great! I think we should start looking for a home for him. I think he will be fine with the right person." She answered leaning on the gate beside Ty.

"That's good. Can you tell Kelly the details when she gets here?" Kelly worked at Heartland in the afternoons taking care of the business side of things. It had taken them a while to find someone who could replace Lou when she'd left, because they needed someone who was happy to handle that side without pushing and trying to change things.

Kelly had turned up late for her interview, in sports gear and told them that she could only work part time even though they had advertised for someone to work full time. But after 10 minutes with her, Amy and Ty were both convinced she was right for the job, and they had been right. She had designed a new website for Heartland and had a page for horses looking for new homes with lots of details on the horse and what they were looking for with the owner which had proved to be a big help with re-homing horses.

"Yeah, no problem." Amy replied. Kelly just needed firm details of what sort of home they were looking for, for Casper, she had files containing all the details of the horses at Heartland.

They spent the rest of the morning working with a couple of other horses before heading in to grab lunch with Jason, Nancy and Jack. They were about to head back out and start working the horses again when Kelly arrived so Ty and Jason heading out while Amy spoke to her about Casper.

When she was done she headed out to do a second session with Cam. This time when she entered the stable he backed off, but relaxed after just a couple of minutes of t-touch. Carefully Amy slipped the head collar over his head and led him down to the ring.

The geldings rich coat shone deep copper in the sun. He seemed quite happy to be out of the stable, but he was still anxious and tense. Once they were in the ring Amy took him to the center of the ring and released him. She sent him away to the edge of the ring and flinched at the confused, hurt and scared look that appeared in the gentle gelding's eyes. But she knew it was necessary to make him go through this for him to trust her fully later on.

She squared her shoulders to Cam's and drove him on around the ring at a canter. After several circuits his stride steadied and Amy saw the first sign of join-up, his inner ear was focused on her. She smiled inwardly but kept him going. She stepped in front of his movement, sending him spinning around and cantering in the opposite direction. His inner ear stayed directed at her though and after another few circuits he slowed down to a quick trot and lowered his head. Another couple of circuits and his muzzle was almost touching the ground and he began to make chewing motions with his jaw. Amy's heart leapt, he was telling her he wanted to be friends, he wanted to join her and not be stuck on the outside.

Amy turned away from him, dropping her shoulders and making herself as non-threatening as possible. She held her breath and after a slight pause, heard what she'd been waiting for, the sound of his footfalls in the sand as he moved towards her. She felt like jumping for joy when he nudged her shoulder with his muzzle. But she stayed quiet and slowly turned around to rub his face, being careful to keep her eyes averted from his.

Then she turned and walked away from him across the ring testing the new bond they'd formed. To her delight he followed without hesitation. She led him around the pen for a couple of minutes before stopping and rubbing his face again. Then she re-clipped the lead line and led him back to the stable. She spent some time brushing him and working t-touch on him before turning him out. Amy was really excited by how well he'd accepted her but knew that he still had a long way to go before he'd be ready to return to his new owner.

Walking back up the yard, she saw Jason leading Shalou towards the arena to ride her. Amy smiled seeing the mare swish her tail in annoyance as Jason checked the girth before mounting. She'd come to Heartland after her previous owner had died. She was getting on in years and was generally quite grumpy. Ty thought it was just more her temperament rather than a problem they could fix and from meeting her yesterday and hearing about her over the last week or so, Amy agreed. She was another horse they'd just started looking for a new home for but Amy knew it would be harder than finding a home for younger, friendlier Casper.

Continuing up the yard, she glanced in to the open hay barn as she passed, she was surprised to see Ty in there. She checked her stride and entered the barn and stood in front of Ty. "You ok?" She asked concerned. It wasn't like Ty to be sat around staring in to space like he was now.

He sighed and smiled sadly, "Yeah I guess." He said unconvincingly. Amy moved and sat beside him on the hay bale.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly, assuming he was upset about Heather, but not really sure that she wanted to hear him talk about missing her.

"I don't really know what there is to say." He said sounding lost. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "I've put four years in to the relationship and suddenly there's nothing there, and the strange thing? I'm more upset that I realised there hasn't been anything there for a long time rather than that she's gone."

Amy looked at him and studied his features. He looked tired and there was that same look in his eyes he'd had yesterday when they were talking, the sadness and confusion was there, but there was something else too, something she couldn't decipher.

"I'm just wondering when I stopped paying attention. Things were fine between us, we were happy with how things were, they have pretty much been the same for the last couple of years. And for some reason I didn't see that that was a problem." He frowned.

"I'm so confused by it Amy. I mean, the night we split, I was talking with you, and after a few minutes it didn't occur to me to tell you."

"Really?" Amy said surprised. She'd assumed it had happened the day after they'd last spoken on the phone, and that's why she hadn't been told before she got home.

"Yeah really." He laughed self-mockingly. "Seriously Amy, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Amy answered without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder, "Nothing is wrong with you. I think things were fine, and it wasn't strange that you didn't notice your feelings had changed. You still loved her, you just weren't in love with her." She said, surprising herself. "And it just took something like that to show you."

Ty shifted and Amy dropped her arms from his shoulders and rested one hand on his thigh as he looked at her. "You're not just talking about Heather are you?"

Amy blinked and thought for a second, "No, I guess I'm not" She said quietly, almost sadly, looking at the floor.

Ty wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "I don't really know what went wrong with us. I meant what I said to you before you left, about waiting for you."

"I know" Amy said simply, wrapping her arms around Ty's waist and hugging him. "I don't know what went wrong with us either. But we never talked about it did we."

"Probably should have" Ty added making Amy smile.

"Yeah, probably should have!" she agreed. "I really think you're being hard on yourself" She said going back to the original topic, not really sure she wanted to get in to a discussion about their relationship right then as it was likely to be painful for them both.

"Thanks." Ty smiled and looked down at the brunette in his arms, "I think maybe its time we did talk about it. I think more than four years is long enough to wait. We've talked almost every other day for the last six months Amy, we've talked about almost every other aspect of our lives, but never that. Or Heather." He added with a small frown. "I guess that should have been a clue!" He laughed, "I just never really thought about her when I spoke to you."

"Funny, I pretty much forgot about her when I talked to you too." Amy said quietly. Ty stared at the top of her head for a moment, then he lifted her chin up with his finger tips until her grey eyes met his deep green ones.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before the sound of horseshoes approaching made them both jump and turn to the entrance of the barn. Jason was the other side of Shalou as he led her past and didn't see them. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief and then wondered why. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, they were just two close friends who were talking.

They both looked at each other sheepishly, avoiding the others eyes. "Guess we should get back to work" Ty said clearing his throat.

"Good plan." Amy said standing up and heading for the door. "Oh, I joined up with Cam" She said realising she hadn't spoken to him about it. She told him about it and how Cam had been after as they headed up the yard. By the time they reached the front stable block, both had shed the weirdness from their conversation and worked normally together for the rest of the afternoon as if it hadn't happened.

-------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**HorsieLoverGirl – Thank you! They will, eventually!**

**rainpaint – you know what I think already, but thanks again! I'm looking forward to seeing how those things play out too! lol**

**pony lover – glad you like it so far. Lou isn't at Heartland anymore, its not a very interesting part of the story, but it will be explained more at some point in the next few chapters.**

**Alyssa – Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. And you're very right, so much left unsaid. Will get to it, at some point!**

**My Forgotten Dream – Yeah, I really don't like Heather either. Don't worry, she won't be around or mentioned too much more.**

**Alf08 – Yeah its Amy/Ty, or will be eventually! This chapter might well have been more of a clue to that.**


	3. Painful Truths

Disclaimer: If I owned Heartland then two certain people who interfered a lot in Beyond the Horizon and A Winter's Gift, wouldn't exist. Along with a lot of other things!!

--------------------------------

Chapter three – Painful Truth

Amy kept glancing at her watch as she swept the aisle of the barn. Sasha, Sammy's owner, was due to arrive any moment. Ty looked over one of the stable doors from where he was grooming one of the liveries and smiled in amusement at her.

"You know, if you spent as much time sweeping as looking at your watch, the barn would be clean now." He laughed at the indignant look on her face.

"Very funny," She said trying to stay mad, but she couldn't help smiling at the teasing glint in his eyes. She shook her head and returned to sweeping for a moment then hearing a car, she put the broom against the wall and headed round to the front with Ty.

"Hey Ty!" Called the young woman Amy assumed was Sasha, as the car she'd gotten out of pulled back out of the drive. She was tall and slim, with long red hair. She smiled brightly at Ty, then her expression faltered slightly seeing Amy with him, but she quickly recovered to a bright smile before they reached her.

"Hey Sasha," Ty smiled, "This is Amy Fleming," He motioned to her, "She lives and works here too. Just only in college breaks." He stammered and Amy laughed.

"I'm training to be a vet. So working here for the summer." Amy explained.

"Anyway, Amy's going to work with you and Sammy today." Ty started and Amy was surprised to see disappointment on the younger girls face.

"Oh," Sasha managed sounding put out. "Why aren't you working with me?" She asked looking sad, and Amy suddenly realised what the problem was, Sasha had a crush on Ty. She tried to hide her smile as Sasha pouted, "I mean, she doesn't know anything about me, or Sammy, how can she help? You know me, you can help."

"Actually I told Amy about all of my sessions with you both and about my solo sessions with Sammy, so she knows the score." He said calmly apparently unaware of the crush. "And she's got just as much experience as me with these situations so she knows what to do." He assured her, "I'll see you later, I've got other horses to work right now."

Sasha opened her mouth to protest again, but Ty was already striding away. She turned to Amy with a distinct dislike on her face. Amy bristled at it but took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was just because of her crush on Ty so she should ignore it.

"Sammy's in the back barn," Amy said with a smile turning to head for the barn. Glancing behind her she saw Sasha look wistfully after Ty for a moment before following Amy with a small frown on her pretty features. _Well this will be fun. _Thought Amy as she entered the tack room to grab a grooming kit and Sammy's tack.

She looked at the 16 year old as she walked back out and realised she was being hard on her. This was a teenager with a crush and of course she was going to sulk at not being able to work with him like she had expected too. She gave the younger girl a smile and headed down the aisle to Sammy's stable at the end of the row.

Amy lifted up the bar to rest the saddle on and placed the grooming kit on the floor. "Ok," She started turning to Sasha, "She hasn't been brushed yet this morning so I'd like you to go in, tie her up and brush her off."

"What?" Sasha said frowning, "Ty just has me ride her, you do the rest" She said innocently.

Amy was taken aback by the girls response knowing from talks with Ty about the pair, she knew she was lying. Amy looked seriously at her. "I know for a fact that isn't true. Please don't lie to me again, this will go much quicker and better if you don't."

Sasha pouted but quickly realised Amy was serious and wouldn't budge. With a sigh she picked up the head collar and entered the stable.

Amy was surprised by the confidence she used to halter Sammy and tie her up. Sammy knew who was in charge and didn't fuss at all, just looked bored. Sasha then picked up a brush and confidently used it on the mare making quick work.

Amy frowned slightly as she watched the pair. From what she had heard of Sasha's behaviour with Sammy, she wasn't confident or happy doing anything with her. But now, all she showed was confidence and knowledge. Amy was beginning to wonder if it was all just a show now, so that she got to spend more time with Ty.

Once Sammy had been groomed, Sasha went on to tack her up without a word to Amy, and went on to lead her out of the stable and towards the arena with Amy following on silently by Sammy's other side.

Sasha had stopped Sammy in the middle of the arena facing the gate, when Amy noticed what she'd missed before. Sasha was nervous. She was putting a good show on, but she had become more and more tense as they'd come down the yard. And her nerves were beginning to come across to Sammy now, as she refused to stand still for Sasha to get on.

Amy moved up to Sasha's side, "Relax," She said soothingly, "We're going to do this in small steps ok. One thing at a time, don't get ahead of yourself ok."

Sasha looked at her with a frown, "No need to be patronizing. I have been riding for more than 8 years, I know how to get on a horse."

"Yes. But doesn't change the fact that you're nervous and that's making Sammy anxious, and that's why she isn't standing still. I'm trying to look out for both of you right now." Amy explained calmly ignoring the younger girls' hostility.

Sasha stared at her for a few moments before rolling her eyes and grudgingly nodding in agreement. Amy smiled, "Ok, I want you to take a couple of deep breaths, I promise not to let anything happen to you." She added sincerely.

"Now, you need to learn to be firm with her if you want this to work. She doesn't give me or Ty a problem because she knows we're in charge not her, but we don't do it by threatening her, we do it by working with her. That's what I'm going to teach you to do." She continued giving Sasha a chance to relax.

Sasha nodded that she understood, beginning to look a little less tense. Knowing she wouldn't fully relax, Amy thought she'd settled down enough to start. Having seen how wound up they'd both got, Amy decided to change her original plan of just schooling them both, and to go right back to basics.

Amy moved to Sammy's head and held her reins just under her chin. "You can get on when you're ready, I'll hold her for you. If at any point I ask you to do something and you're really not happy about it, say, and we'll do something else, or find a way through it ok?" She asked.

Sasha nodded briefly before gathering up the reins, putting her foot in the stirrup and bouncing up in to the saddle. Sammy looked annoyed, but listened to Amy asking her to stay still. Amy praised her while Sasha clumsily adjusted her stirrups.

"Slow down," Amy said patiently, "She's not going anywhere, you're fine." She moved to adjust the one that Sasha wasn't, and was glad the younger girl was listening to her and, although still anxious, she was willing to work through it.

Once her stirrups were sorted out, Amy adjusted Sasha's hands on the reins because she was holding Sammy much tighter than she should. "Relax, you'll get her more wound up by holding her so tight, and she's more likely to play up that was then if you give her more freedom. I know that its hard, but you have to trust her just a little, or you're not going to get anywhere with her." She said firmly.

Sasha nodded again, "Ok, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Just ask her to walk on, we're going to work a bit on getting you to relax with her at a walk before anything else." Amy said looking up at the girl. She was happy to see that although she was tense, she wasn't close to panicking.

Sammy fidgeted under her and Sasha tensed, but managed not to tighten her reins up again. Amy smiled as Sasha gently, but firmly asked Sammy to walk forward. The girl obviously knew what she was doing, but was allowing her fears to get the best of her.

From what Amy knew about their history, Sasha hadn't been injured too badly in the fall that had started the problem, so Amy assumed she had always been quite an anxious rider and had just lost her confidence in herself when riding. She had been fine in the stable with Sammy, it was just riding that was scaring her.

Amy watched them closely as they walked around the outside of the ring, Amy stayed a few paces away, but close enough that Sasha could see she wasn't being left alone. Sasha had a pretty good position, but she was tense. She needed to learn to relax and allow herself to move with the horses movement more. Despite her tight grip on the reins, she did allow them to move a little which was a good sign.

After they'd made one circuit, Amy asked her to change the rein and was again pleased to see her signals were soft but firm. But it made her fear even more strange. She knew what she was doing and yet she was easily panicked.

Amy told her to relax and remember to breathe as she waked around. After a few more circuits, Sasha had managed to relax a bit further and began to move with Sammy.

Amy caught movement out of the side of her eye and glanced towards the barn. She saw Ty stood in the shadows watching them. Amy turned back to Sasha without acknowledging him.

A couple of minuets later, Amy asked Sasha to trot. Sasha's jaw tightened but other than shortening her reins slightly, she managed to stay fairly relaxed as she asked Sammy to trot.

Amy told her she was doing really well and had her work in trot for a while doing basic school movements making sure that Sasha was fully in control and that she made Sammy work in to the corners and bend correctly on the circles.

"Ok, that's great Sasha, bring her back to walk and let her have a long rein" Amy called a few minuets later. Sasha seemed relived that she was being asked to slow down and Amy had a thought. "Just let her walk around on a long rein around me." She said moving closer.

"What happened when she first threw you?" Amy asked her, catching her off guard.

"I thought you knew?" Sasha stammered.

"Yeah, but I've only heard it through Ty, I'd like to hear it from you." Amy said calmly with a smile.

Sasha avoided her eye and took a moment before replying, "We were on the trails and she spooked at something, and started bucking and threw me. She took off towards home and I had to walk home." She said guardedly.

Amy waited a moment, trying to figure out the best way of saying what she wanted too without making Sasha hostile again. "I think that you're not telling me everything." She said gently. "Did something else happen too?"

Sasha looked down at her surprised, but the look was enough, Amy knew she was lying to her. And the look Amy gave her in return, told Sasha she knew it and she wanted the truth. But she didn't look mad and Sasha sighed.

"Sasha, I want to help you and Sammy, but I can't do that if you're not honest with me." Amy said gently but firm.

Sasha looked on the verge of tears, she pulled Sammy to a stop before speaking. "That did happen." She started, "But a couple weeks before that, I was having a lesson on her, and my instructor asked me to work without stirrups. I've ridden without stirrups loads in the past, so I didn't think twice. But when I was told to trot, Sammy took off in canter, I couldn't pull her back, I lost my balance and as we went around the corner she bucked too and I came off and hit the arena fence."

Amy was shocked by how big an incident Sasha had left out and she wondered why. She didn't have a chance to ask though as Sasha continued to speak.

"The other fall that was the first time I'd gotten on since hitting the fence. And after that I just panicked. She scared me when ever she went faster than trot, or did anything she shouldn't and" Sasha paused taking a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"My instructor told me the first fall was nothing, and that I shouldn't fuss about it. I don't know why I didn't say anything. I just thought that her throwing me while we were out, was more a common problem, so it wouldn't look like I was making a fuss." She said sliding off Sammy and standing at her head, looking at the floor."

"Sasha look at me," Amy said gently stepping closer to the younger girl, "There is no shame in being scared after a fall like that. I bet hitting the fence really hurt huh?" She said trying to meet Sasha's eye.

She nodded sadly "Yeah, I hit it back first, and smacked my head on it too, and Sammy caught my leg with one of her hind hooves too, cutting it." She explained.

"Ouch!" Amy sympathised, "Thanks for telling me." She added sincerely knowing it had taken a lot for the girl to be so honest. But it made Amy angry that someone had told the teenager that it was stupid to be scared after a fall as serious as hers. She wrapped an arm around Sasha's shoulder feeling really sorry for her.

"Can you help me?" Sasha asked timidly.

"Yeah, I think that we can. As long as you trust us and are honest about how you're feeling, I'm sure that we can." Amy replied, but there was still one question she wanted answered. "Why didn't you tell Ty about this?"

Sasha blushed slightly, "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to seem stupid." She admitted.

"You won't. I promise." Amy said with a smile. Sasha smiled back. "Come on, you did really well today, lets get Sammy rubbed down and turn her out ok?"

"Ok" Sasha said pulling herself together. She seemed happy to handle the mare from the ground and Amy asked her about it.

"Yeah, I don't mind handling her, or any horse, from the ground, its just riding that scares me." She said.

"That's cool. It's a good thing actually, because we can work on you building your trust with Sammy from the ground before getting you to do too much more with her while riding." Amy said as they reached the mares stable.

"My mom won't be back to pick me up for a while, is it ok if I just wait with Sammy?" Sasha asked as she tied the mare up.

"Yeah sure, that's a good idea." Amy said with a pleased smile, the girl clearly loved the mare, even if she wasn't a great match for her, and knew that it was important to spend time with her in the stable too. "I'll e back in a little while then. Just shout if you need a hand or anything, Ty and I will be a round." Amy added leaving the stable.

"Ok, thanks Amy" Sasha called without taking her focus off Sammy.

"You're welcome" Amy said heading off to find Ty.

"Amy"

She jumped slightly hearing Ty call her name as she left the barn. She turned and saw him stood against the wall.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump" He said with amusement.

"Don't worry" Amy said shaking her head and heading over to him.

"So how'd it go?" He asked. Amy filled him in on everything that Sasha had told her and Ty too was angry that someone could tell her that it was stupid to be anxious after a fall like that.

"Does explain a lot though." He said thoughtfully, "When we were out the other day, she was having a good day and she managed to hide her fears pretty well, but when she got off she was terrified." He looked at Amy with a smile. "Good work on getting it out of her. I knew there was something going on but I couldn't get her to talk."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, I can guess why it was harder for her to talk to you" She said with amusement.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why's that then?"

Amy looked at him searchingly, "You really don't know?" She asked surprised.

"Know what?"

Amy couldn't help laughing, "Ty, the girl has a major crush in you!" She couldn't help laughing harder at the surprise on his face.

"Oh," Ty muttered, "I guess that does explain it." He looked at Amy, "Shut up!" He said and Amy ducked as he went to smack her arm, "It's not funny." He added when Amy continued to laugh at him.

"No, I know, it isn't, not really." Amy managed to get out trying to control herself, "I do think that it's probably better if I work with them more than you though." She said sensibly, "She's likely to be more honest with me, at least to start with, because she has no desire to impress me." She smiled again.

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks Amy" He smiled gratefully at her.

"No problem" She smiled happily, "She's a good kid, just letting her fears getting the better of her. I think with some work they'll be ok."

"You think?" Ty questioned, "Despite what you've just told me, I'm still not convinced that they're a particularly good match." He said cautiously.

Amy thought for a few moments before replying. "You might well be right. But I don't think she'll get over this properly with any other horse. And she's happy to work on their relationship on the ground and spend time with her, grooming her and such."

"I agree that she won't get over this if she doesn't work with Sammy." He agreed completely, "But maybe in the long term, she'd be better with another horse, one who gives her confidence more, rather than her having to work so hard."

"True" Amy admitted, "But we can't really say that to her. It isn't our choice at the end of the day. We just have to do everything we can for her to work well with Sammy."

Ty couldn't argue with that and just nodded. He looked towards the drive at the sound of an approaching vehicle. "That's her mom"

"Ok, I'll let Sasha know then and turn Sammy out with her. Can you let her mom know she'll be up in a minuet?" Amy asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Ty said moving towards the car as it pulled in next to his pick up.

"Hey, your mom's here." Amy said as she reached Sammy's stable, "You can bring her down to the field before you leave if you want, Ty's letting your mom know you'll be there in a minuet"

"Oh, ok, cool, thanks" Sasha said putting the dandy brush in her hand back in the box and making sure the box was out of the way before untying Sammy and leading her out of the stable. As they headed down to the field Sasha arranged with Amy to come over again in the week to work with the mare.

"She seems happier." Ty commented as he and Amy watched Sasha and her mom drive away.

"She does." Amy agreed, "She seems more eager to work with Sammy now then she did earlier too." She added.

"Yeah. Lets hope it works." Ty said sounding thoughtful, "Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, lets grab some lunch." Amy nodded in agreement and they headed towards the farmhouse.

------------------------------------

**Ok, so not much Ty/Amy in this chapter, but I promise to make up for it, lol**

**As always, thanks to all for the reviews!!**

**rainpaint – Thanks again!!**

**Alyssa – Thank you!!**

**Alf08 – Thanks, I don't like either of them one bit either, and you're right, Heather did seem pretty possessive, its part of why I didn't like her!**

**musicofmisery4105 – thanks, I hope it wasn't too cute! Lol. I like protective Ty too.**

**HorsieLoverGirl – thanks, yeah lot of new people, but that's the part of Heartland really isn't it? People growing and changing and moving on as well as the horses. I hope it isn't too confusing, or that it at least becomes easier to keep track of after a few chapters!**

**My Forgotten Dream – lol, in time! Be patient, I have to be writing it, trust me, I want it to happen just as bad!! Lol**

**potternutter – Thanks, I hope it continues to be promising!**

**ilovetk – thanks. Bad feeling about Jason huh? You'll need to wait and see if you're right with that one! Lol**

**Thank you to everyone on LBfans, you guys are way to kind!! Seriously!**


	4. Tough Confessions

Disclaimer: Hmm, well, if I owned it you wouldn't be reading it here! lol

Chapter 4 – Tough Confessions

A couple of days later Amy and Ty found the time to ride out together on the trails. It was a hot summer morning, and both horses and riders were enjoying being out on the trails. This time Amy was riding Sammy and Ty was riding Pride who was a 4 year old who was gelded late and was more highly strung like a stallion as a result. When his owner had bought him he hadn't been aware of that, but when he found out he decided that Pride would be better off being trained by more experienced people first.

The youngster was a quick learner and had settled down a lot with the help of several Bach flower remedy's and careful handling. He was going home tomorrow so Ty decided it would be nice for him to be able to relax on the trails rather than do a session in the arena with him.

"We still haven't had that talk." Ty said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence they'd been in as they made their way up the hill on the twisting path.

Amy sighed, she hadn't been expecting him to bring that up now, but she'd been thinking about it over the last few days since their first conversation about their relationship, so it wasn't a complete surprise. "Yeah" She looked across at him but didn't meet his gaze.

"I think that we really do need to talk about it" Ty said watching her.

"Yeah" Amy agreed, "I'm just not really sure what to say" She admitted.

They reached the top of the hill, from there they could over look the valley and see Heartland spread out below them. They both pulled their horses up and looked over the land spread beneath them in silence. But it wasn't the relaxed, comfortable silence they'd had before. Now unsaid words hung between them making them both uncomfortable.

"Amy," Ty started hesitantly, "I know I've said this already but I want to make sure you know, I really did mean it when I said I'd wait for you"

"Oh I know you did Ty!" Amy reassured him, "Honestly, I" She stopped and shook her head slightly before finding the courage to go on, "I think that it was my fault we ended." She almost whispered, not really wanting to admit it.

Ty turned to look at her then doing his best to hide his thoughts and emotions from her. "Why do you say that?" He asked cautiously.

"Well," Amy's voice shook and Ty's heart went out to her, he could see how much this was costing her, but something held him back from interrupting her. This conversation had been a long time coming and although this was going to hurt, he knew it had to be done. "Because I went" She stammered.

"And when I was there, I started looking everywhere but home." Amy said, her words coming easier now she'd started. "I didn't want to, it wasn't what I wanted to happen, it just kind of did!" She cried.

"I liked going other places to work with horses. It was new and exciting and," Amy paused for a second, "And it felt good" She said softly. "It was good to be away from the same things, to have a bit less responsibility, less pressure on me." She admitted.

"I never stopped loving you Ty, I really didn't. I just," She struggled to find the right words and chocked back a sob as she looked at him, her eyes full of pain as the tears spilled over, "I think I just needed a break." She finished in a voice so quite Ty almost missed it.

Ty sighed feeling relived at her confession. He'd always wondered if them breaking up had had something to do with her friend Will who had been too friendly with her for his liking. But that wasn't the case, and he was glad because it meant that it had happened because of something he'd worried about before she'd left, something he'd actually encouraged her to do because he knew she needed too.

"Amy," He called softly, "Its ok" Amy looked up at his words, spoken so softly but with such feeling Amy knew he wasn't lying to her. She sniffed trying to stop her tears and her smoky grey eyes met his deep, thoughtful emerald ones. "Do you remember what else I told you before you left? The night of Soraya's party?"

Amy frowned slightly thinking back to that night, the night he'd given her a Claddagh ring, an Irish symbol love and friendship. She'd worn the ring ever since and ran her finger over it now thinking about it.

"I told you that there is a big world out there, and a lot of horses needing help" He said and Amy nodded.

"I remember" She answered softly.

"Well, that's what I wanted you to see. To do. To go to some of these other places and help some of those horses away from Heartland" He explained. He looked back out over Heartland again trying to get his thoughts in order so they'd make sense. "You had to grow up really fast after Marion died." He continued softly staring in to the distance but not really seeing anyway.

"It took a massive amount of strength to carry on and do her work without her." He looked back to Amy and she saw tears in his eyes too. "With college and studying other vets and working with horses else where, for the most part no one expects you to know all the answers or take charge of everything. You just have one thing to focus on. Not like home."

"I never wanted anything else" Ty went on, "I was more than happy to leave school at 16 and work for your mom. I've never wanted anything else but to be at Heartland since then because I hadn't grown up there. I had at least seen a little of life without it. You didn't and you needed too." He said with feeling.

"You needed to know what else was out there so you could really know where you wanted to be and how you wanted to work and live your life." Ty explained, "I wanted you to have that so that if you stayed at Heartland, if you stayed with me, it would be because its what you wanted and not just what you knew." He met her eyes once more and saw the surprise there.

"You, you wanted me to be away? I mean in breaks and things?" She asked him no longer crying.

"Want? No, I didn't want you gone. But I knew that I had to let you go." Ty smiled slightly, "It's true you know, about having to let the captured bird fly away." Amy managed a small smile at that too.

"You are an amazing guy you know that?" Amy told him seriously. Ty actually blushed a little and ducked his head. "No I'm serious." She pushed not giving him the chance to brush it off, "You gave me so much support when I left, you gave me the space I needed when I was away and yet you were there for me in a heartbeat. There are very, very few guys out there who would do that." She said honestly trying to catch his eye.

"You do what you have to for the one you love" He said quietly not meeting her gaze.

"Yeah," Amy agreed softly, "I guess you do."

"Letting you figure out that stuff by yourself and you being happy, was more important to me than having you at Heartland with me." Ty said seriously finally meeting her eyes. Amy parted her lips to reply, but was stopped by the simple open honesty in his eyes.

The moment was ruined by Pride snorting and stamping his hoof impatiently. Apparently he'd had enough standing around and wanted to get moving again.

Ty and Amy smiled at each other and nodded in agreement that they should head back.

They rode in thoughtful silence for a few moments before Amy spoke again, "I really missed you."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"After we split. We didn't talk much. Heck we didn't really start talking properly until last Christmas." She explained, "I missed my best friend. I'm really glad I've got him back now" She said looking back over her shoulder at him.

Ty smiled, "Yeah, I missed you too." They had gotten on pretty ok in school holidays when Amy had been home, and they had talked a couple times a month while she was away, but only about Heartland and work things. They hadn't properly eased back in to the close friendship they'd had before they'd dated, until they'd spent the last winter break together.

They both knew as they rode towards home that there were still things that were left unsaid, but they both thought that doing in all in one go could prove a bad idea, neither wanted to upset the closeness they shared at that point. So as they carried on the rest of the way, they chatted and joked around about other things knowing the rest could wait a little longer.

---------------------------------

Once they had rubbed both horses down and turned them out, the headed for the house to get lunch. The phone was ringing as they entered the kitchen and Amy hurried to pick it up.

"Hello, Heartland, Amy Fleming speaking" She stated.

"Hey Amy!" Lou's warm voice came through the line.

"Hey Lou!" Amy said with a smile, "Its really good to hear from you, I miss you" She added.

"I miss you too Amy," Lou said sounding distracted. Amy heard her calling to Holly, her oldest girl, telling her not to do something. Amy smiled, her niece had a habit of pushing boundaries, Lou always said she got that from Scott, but Scott swore it was from Lou.

"How are my nieces doing?" Amy asked. Lou and Scott had had a second little girl called Katie who was now almost a year old.

"They're fine, causing trouble as usual" Lou said wryly and Amy laughed.

"How about you and Scott? How are you guys doing?" She asked. Lou told her they were both fine and asked how Amy was, and how things were at Heartland. Amy chatted with her for a while about the things her nieces had been up too feeling a little sad. She had been really upset when Lou had told her they were leaving.

About two and a half years ago Scott had been offered a position at a very highly respected equine veterinary hospital on the West coast that he really wanted to take. Lou had agreed that it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up and had agreed to move with him. Lou had been really sad to leave to, but she wanted to be with Scott and allow him to pursue his career more. She saw it as a really good opportunity for them both.

When Lou had talked about it with Amy, she'd said that Heartland had done for her what it did for the horses that came through there. It had healed old wounds that had been there since their dads accident, she had learnt to trust horses again and to let go of the past. And that this was her time to move forward with her life.

Amy had understood that and knew that Lou was right, but it didn't change the fact that she missed having her sister around and being able to watch her nieces grow up, goodness knew that she wasn't around much as it was, so now she got to see even less of them. But it was the right choice for them, so Amy had done her best to be supportive.

After a little while Lou said she had to go and feed the girls but that they'd talk again soon. Amy smiled gratefully at Ty as she slid in to a chair, he had made her a sandwich while she'd be talking with Lou. "Thanks Ty. Lou says hi" She added before starting on her lunch.

"No problem, I thought it was best to let you guys talk." He looked at her searchingly, "You really miss her." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah I do. But she's really happy there." She met Ty's eye with a smile, "And that's what's important."

"Yes it is" Ty murmured softly. Amy found herself caught once more by the softness and care in his eyes as he looked at her.

"How did Pride and Sammy do earlier?" Jason asked as he walked in to the kitchen breaking the moment.

"Uh, good, they both did good." Amy stammered avoiding eve contact with either man.

Jason looked between the two with an odd look on his face, Ty met his gaze calmly. Jason managed to black his expression out and smile slightly, but Ty wasn't happy about his reaction. Jason had realised he'd interrupted a private moment and wasn't at all happy that they were showing that much closeness. Ty and Amy had known each other for a very long time and Jason shouldn't be jealous about them being really close, but that's what it looked like to Ty and he wasn't happy about it.

The tension between the two men was over in a few seconds though as Jason moved to the counter to make himself something to eat and went unnoticed by Amy.

"What are your plans for Cam this afternoon?" Ty asked Amy. Amy looked thoughtful for a few moments. She'd joined up with Cam again twice in the last few days and had spent a lot of time with him grooming and working t-touch on him getting him used to her. She'd been overjoyed this morning when the gelding had called to her as she'd come towards him with his breakfast.

"I think I'd like to work him with you." She told him, "He's been doing really well with me and I think he's ready for it." She smiled.

"Ok, great" Ty smiled, he'd come and spoken to Amy for a while on a couple of occasions when she'd been working with Cam in the stable or when he was tied up on the yard. Between that and the work he'd done with Cam before Amy had gotten home, the gelding was used to his presence and didn't seem to mind him being there as long as he didn't try and get too close.

"Do you want to work with him once we're done here?" He asked keeping an eye on Jason as he took the seat beside Amy.

"Yeah that's a good idea, then we don't have to worry about both finishing with other horses about the same time!" She smiled.

"How exactly are you both going to work with him at the same?" Jason asked. He sounded curious and it was an innocent question but Ty caught a slight edge to his voice that made him uneasy. He was finished with lunch and was glad that Amy almost was too, he wanted to get off the subject and away from Jason.

"Well, it depends on how Cam takes to Ty being closer to him again. Normally with a horse as nervous as Cam we would have left him in the field for the first week or so just going in there with him and slowly letting him get used to us and wait for him to allow us to come closer. Because of his wounds that couldn't happen so Ty's presence was forced on him slightly. Which wasn't ideal after what he'd been through, so it's possible that Cam is taking a long time to trust him because of that. So that's why it depends on how he reacts to Ty. His reaction will direct what we do with him" Amy explained.

"Oh," Jason hadn't taken his eyes off her once while she was speaking and he didn't look at Ty as he stood and moved around the table clearing up his and Amy's dishes.

"Come on," Ty said as Amy downed the last of her apple juice, "Time's wasting" He joked, but he was anxious to get Amy away from Jason. He was getting more and more unhappy with the way Jason was acting towards Amy, despite her clearly having no interest in him.

"Yeah, see you later Jason" She said with a brief smile as she shoved her boots back on and heading out the door.

She caught the small look of relief on Ty's face as he turned towards the back barn and wondered why. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Ty glanced at her briefly then shook his head once. "No, its nothing, Don't worry about it" He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok, if you're sure." Amy let it slide recognizing that he wasn't going to change his mind and tell her.

"I am." He said with another smile. He grabbed a head collar off a hook on the wall, "Lets just see how he takes to me approaching with you with the halter to start." He suggested.

"Sounds good" Amy agreed knowing Ty was suggesting that so that Cam had plenty of space to run if he wasn't happy, and so that he didn't feel threatened and trapped like he might do if they were to work with him in the stable.

They entered the pasture he was in together. Cam was in there alone for the time being so that the other horses weren't a distraction for him. They walked side by side towards the gelding who had stopped grazing and lifted his head to watch them approach.

When they were a few feet away they stopped and Amy called softly to him, offering her hand to him. Cam remained where he was but he was calm. Amy took an extra step towards him and Cam stretched his head out to nose her hand looking for treats. Ty pulled a horse cookie from his pocket and offered it out to Cam.

Cam stretched his muzzle towards Ty, smelling the treat, but he remained where he was while Amy gently started working t-touch on his neck. Ty took another step closer and Cam snatched the cookie away. Ty remained where he was for a few moments before stepping behind Amy.

He avoided eye contact with the gelding but watched him closely out of the corner of his eye. The gelding was relaxing under Amy's experienced fingers and didn't seem to mind Ty's close proximity.

With a smile Ty moved closer to Amy's back and slowly lifted his hands and gently rested them on Amy's moving with her movements. He sighed enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin under his again.

Amy kept murmuring softly to Cam keeping him calm. Ty moved slightly closer so that Amy's back was almost against his chest. He felt Amy lean back slightly so that it was and he smiled softly. They worked together on Cam, their fingers naturally knowing where to go as the world shrunk down to them and Cam.

After a few more moments, Amy moved her fingers out from under Ty's so that he alone was working on the gelding. Cam felt the change and moved his head a little, but to Ty's joy, he remained calm and relaxed.

After a little while Ty dropped one of his hands down and moved around Amy so that he was working on Cam's head. The gelding didn't flinch and Amy's heart leapt with excitement. That was a big step for the nervous 6 year old and Amy was thrilled at how well he was coming on.

Ty still had the halter slung over his shoulder and he slowly allowed it to slide down to his hand all the while keeping the other working on Cam. Gently he slipped the nose band over Cam's nose and was please when the gelding stayed relaxed. Ty moved to buckle the head collar up while Amy stood nearby murmuring to Cam, continuing to keep him calm.

Ty wanted to leave it on a good note without pushing the youngster too far, so he only left the head collar on for a few moments while he continued using t-touch on him before gently undoing it and sliding off again. He moved quietly away and headed back towards the gate with Amy leaving Cam looking happy and relaxed behind them.

"I think it's safe to say that was a success!" Ty said warmly smiling at Amy as they closed the gate. Amy smiled brightly up at him and nodded in agreement. "You've done a really great job with him in such a short space of time" He added as they watched Cam drop his head to graze again.

Amy blushed and ducked her head at the praise. She felt quite strange from the moment they'd had working on Cam, but it was a good kind of strange.

"I'm serious Amy" He said not allowing her to brush it off.

"Thanks" She replied quietly, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face though showing Ty how much his words meant to her.

Ty found himself staring at her and thinking about how good it had felt to have her in his arms again, to work with her like that. Amy turned her head to look up at him and was caught off guard by the softness in his features as he watched her. She found herself getting lost in his eyes, her skin was still tingling from his touch.

Ty shook himself slightly and broke the eye contact. _I shouldn't be thinking this way_ he told himself. "If you agree I'd like to join up with him tomorrow." He said catching the disappointment in her eyes as he spoke about Cam again.

"Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea." She managed doing her best to hide the disappointment and confusion she felt. They both avoided looking at the other as they headed back up the yard. They spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding each other, neither quite sure how they felt or what they should do.

Ty was sorting out the tack room later on when Jason came in to get tack for one of the liveries he needed to work. "Hey," Ty said, "Can I have a sec?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess" Jason said, but he looked a little annoyed. Ty got on fine with Jason when it was just the two of them working together, and Jason had never seemed to have any problem with him before either. It was just since Amy had come home that the problems had started.

"I want to talk to you about Amy," Ty started seriously and wasn't pleased at the 'stay away' look Jason shot him before getting control on his emotions. "I want you to stop being so forward with her." He said firmly.

"She has told you before that she isn't interested and that isn't going to change. Harmless flirting for the couple weeks she was home for Spring Break when you first told her you were interested is one thing. But its months later now and you haven't stopped since she got home.

"You've appeared jealous at my friendship with her, which is out of line as we have been very good friends for a very long time." Ty continued giving Jason a hard look that told him not to mess around.

"Did Amy tell you to do this?" Jason asked.

"No. She knows nothing about this and that's the way it's going to stay." Ty told him firmly. "If you don't stop giving Amy a hard time and respect our positions here, you will quickly find yourself out of a job." He added.

Jason frowned at him then. "You can't do that. You can't threaten to fire me cause I like the girl I work with."

"Wrong," Ty answered getting angry at the responses he was getting. "You can quite easily lose your job over this." He told him coldly. "Watch your step here Jason" Jason shot Ty a look that clearly said screw you, and headed out the door.

Ty stared at the same point for several minutes trying to control his anger. This summer was the first time all three of them had worked together since Jason had started working for them. Amy hadn't managed to make his interview like she had been supposed to, but she trusted Ty's judgement and was happy for him to hire Jason despite not meeting him. She'd first met him when she'd been home at Spring Break and Ty had been away. Ty assumed when he heard about how Jason had been with her, that there wouldn't be an issue by the time she was home for summer, that he'd be over her, but he was being proved very wrong.

Ty didn't like the way Jason was fighting his orders now that Amy was around, like he wanted to be top dog and impress her. He didn't like that it was getting worse as the days went past. Amy had barely been home a week and yet things were getting bad enough that Ty was comfortable with threatening Jason with his job.

Ty managed to shake off his anger knowing there wasn't any good to be done by dwelling on it. He would just need to keep an eye on Jason and hope that Amy told him about anything that happened without him around. He headed out of the tack room with his head down towards the barn. He didn't see Amy stood at the far corner of the tack room watching him walk away.

She had heard the conversation between the two and wanted to talk to Ty about it but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. She wasn't happy that Ty was trying to deal with it behind her back. But she was also grateful to him for it, she didn't like the way Jason was acting any more than he did. She'd deliberated with herself and was going to go in when he'd walked out. She watched him go with a small sigh. Things were getting complicated and the only thing she knew for sure is that she had to talk to Ty, to finish the conversation they'd had that morning and discus what had happened this afternoon. The question, was how.

----------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**ilovetk – Thanks! Lol, ok, I have no problems with that idea!! I guess this chapter made that all the more clear huh? Lol**

**musicormisery4105 – Thanks! I'm glad Sasha's storyline makes sense! I wasn't entirely sure it did.**

**Alyssa – Sasha and Sammy's storyline wasn't meant to be such a big thing! It just kinda happened as I was writing it. Lol. And it also wasn't meant to go the way it did. It was meant to be a slightly different problem too, but as I was struggling to write it and suddenly something clicked in my head and I changed it all and suddenly it was easy and a much bigger thing than it was going to be!**

**rainpaint – hehe!! I can still feel lots of sympathy for Sasha. But that's cause she's based on me, the accident I had and how it affected me. It's not quite the same, but most of it is.**

**Potternutter – Glad you enjoyed it. Thought I'd caught them all, never mind.**

**Soccerfan611, SpiritM, horsecrazy, pony lover – Thank you!! You guys are way too nice!! But seriously, stop telling me to be an author, lol!**

**Alf08 – Thanks! Sorry, nope, not giving it away! Lol, you'll have to wait and see!**

**My Forgotten Dream – yeah to bad indeed! Sigh. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying it!!**


	5. Long Day

Disclaimer: Anything recognisable from the books, I don't own. Sadly.

Chapter 5 – Long Day

Amy woke up early the next morning feeling like she'd barely slept. After over hearing Ty's conversation with Jason, she'd continued to avoid him for as long as possible. Things had been tense and quite over dinner while Jack and Nancy had tried to keep things normal. She'd lain awake thinking over everything that had happened and been said and wondering what to do next for a long time before finally falling asleep.

With a sigh she got up and padded to the window to open the curtains. The morning sun was just beginning to show on the horizon and despite the slight chill she felt, Amy knew it would be scorching by lunch time. It was still too early to go and feed the horses so she decided to go and make herself a mug of coffee instead. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a light button up shirt to wear over it that she could take off later before heading downstairs.

As she reached the kitchen door she realised she could smell fresh coffee and that someone had beaten her down there. She quietly pushed the door open not wanting to startle who ever was in there. She was surprised to see Ty stood at the sink looking out at the yard with a mug of coffee in his hands. He was wearing jeans and a deep green t-shirt that Amy knew would bring out the colour of his eyes. He hadn't seen or heard her and she briefly thought about just slipping back upstairs to avoid any awkwardness, but brushed it off. They had to talk at some point, it may as well be now.

"Hey," She said softly, almost timidly, like she expected him to be mad at her and tell her to leave. But she shouldn't have worried.

"Hey," Ty said turning to look at her with a soft smile of his face. "You sleep badly too?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Yeah," She admitted, "I don't like it when things aren't right between us" She kept her face turned away from Ty as she made herself a mug of coffee so that he couldn't see how she was feeling.

"Me either," He sighed keeping his eyes on her. "I'm sorry about yesterday," He added. Amy felt his eyes on her and it to took every ounce of will power she had not to look at him and tell him it was ok, to forget it.

"I'm really confused right now" Ty confessed. "For the last 6 months you've been the one I've talked to about pretty much everything, and then Heather and I split, and you're right here again and I," He hesitated, "Its just confusing." He ended lamely.

Amy could still feel his gaze like it was burning her. She finally turned to him and was almost surprised that he hadn't moved at all. He was still leaning relaxed against the counter with his eyes on her face. "I get it," She said, almost afraid to admit it.

She was really confused as to how she was feeling for Ty. They were back to the close friendship they'd always shared, but at times it seemed more than that, like when they'd worked together with Cam the previous afternoon. She'd been caught off guard by her reaction to his touch, but she'd enjoyed it. A lot. But she couldn't be falling for him again could she?

Sure they'd talked a lot in the last 6 months about pretty much everything, and yes he was the first person she went to if something wasn't right or when something really good happened that she wanted to share. But that didn't mean she was falling for him again right? She hoped not. She couldn't bare it if they did get back together and it didn't work again. She'd missed him so much over the last few years when they hadn't been as close.

She guessed that the reason they hadn't been as close was down to things unsaid between them and because the boundaries between them were so much different. They'd never been friends while one of them was seeing someone else before and neither was quite sure where lines should be drawn because of it. Heather was a bit possessive of Ty too. She hadn't liked it when Ty had said he couldn't do something with her because he was busy doing something with Amy, even if it was work. And talking about their relationship and why it had gone wrong yesterday hadn't helped either, it had brought all the memories of them as a couple to the surface.

She knew how Ty was feeling because it was exactly how she was. She wasn't sure how real what she was feeling was and she didn't know how to be around him right now. She met Ty's eyes and saw the same things she was feeling reflected there, confusion, pain and sadness being most obvious. "So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"I don't really know." He admitted. "I think we need to finish that conversation before we can do anything else though." He didn't need to explain which conversation he was talking about, Amy already knew.

Amy nodded in agreement, but there was something else bothering her that she felt she needed to talk to him about now rather than later. "I, um, I overheard you talking to Jason yesterday." She admitted unable to keep looking at him.

Ty froze with his mug half way to his mouth and then slowly lowered it again. "You did?" Amy nodded. Ty cleared his throat trying to figure out what to say. Amy hadn't been meant to know about that. He didn't want her thinking that he thought she couldn't handle it herself or anything. But at the same time he didn't want Jason causing trouble for her.

"I'm not any happier about how Jason has been getting over the last week then you." Amy told him, "I wouldn't mind you getting involved, I mean we all work together so you are already, I just," She stopped trying to figure out how to say what she wanted, "I just wished you let me know before, rather than just going behind my back." She admitted meeting his eyes again. She saw that he was surprised by her words and wondered why.

"I'm sorry," He said with meaning, "I didn't think. I didn't really think you'd be ok with me talking to him, but I just wanted him to know that it isn't going to slide." He explained getting defensive.

Amy gave him a real smile for the first time that morning, "Thank you. I really do appreciate the support." Ty smiled back at her relaxing again.

"You're welcome. You'll tell me if he does anything else right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I promise" She agreed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was late enough to feed the horses now. Ty followed her gaze and nodded at her placing his mug in the sink behind him. Amy moved across towards him so that she could do the same before they both pulled on their boots and headed out in to the warm morning sun feeling much better than when they'd woken.

------------------------------------------

"Morning" Amy jumped as Jason greeted her. She was stood by the tap outside the back barn rinsing out the feed buckets.

"Oh! Hey Jason" She gave him a wry smile.

"Sorry," He said amused, "Didn't mean to make you jump"

"Don't worry about it" She shrugged.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asked leaning against the wall beside her.

Amy glanced at him and took a step back. He was stood close enough that Amy felt he was invading her personal space and she wanted more room to work. "Well, Ty's going to try join-up with Cam today, Ty and I are going to do a session with Jacob. If you could spend some time with Shalou, just grooming her and give her some TLC, and if you could do a session with both Jazz and Rhiannon that would be great." Amy said referring to a couple of other liveries they had.

"Sure, I can do that." He said, "But what about later?" He asked with a smile, not taking his eyes off her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"I mean how about dinner" He said smoothly. Amy frowned slightly. "And then maybe a movie. Or we could just hang out at my place and chat." He said with a smile that said he was sure she would say yes.

"Um, no" Amy said insure of how to deal with this. "Look Jason, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. I don't want to go out with you." She told him clearly wondering how he didn't get that already.

"Oh come on Amy," He said calmly, he reached out a hand and rested it on her upper arm, "Quit messing. You know you want to really" He said his smile and confidence not wavering for a second.

Amy pulled away from him frowning, "No Jason. I'm really not interested in the slightest." She was getting annoyed with him now. "Stop asking me. My answer isn't going to change"

The smile on Jason's face finally fell and he looked angry. "Yeah right! Come on Amy, you're lying!"

"What on earth makes you think that?" Amy asked getting angry with him too.

"Because you just are!" He almost shouted. "You spent all of your Spring Break playing hard to get, its getting old!"

"Playing hard to get?" Amy repeated genuinely shocked. How could he have thought that?

"Yeah. Constantly joking with me, having fun while we worked and you kept asking me about me, about my life and family and stuff!" He took a step closer to her again. "And now Ty is here, you pretend like that never happened!"

"Jason, I wasn't flirting with you when I was home in the Spring, that was just me being friendly and getting to know you cause you work for me!" She explained raising her hands in front of her as she stepped back, a signal that should clearly have told Jason to back off. "As for Ty, he and I have been really good friends since I was 12! So yeah, we're really close, get over it! Heck, get over me! I'm not interested!" Amy's voice rising as she spoke.

"No!" Jason moved towards her again and Amy tried to hold her ground and not be intimidated by him. "I don't believe you. I know that you like me!" He moved and Amy thought that he was going to grab her, but suddenly he was flying backwards instead.

Ty had appeared out of nowhere and smashed his fist in to Jason's face. Amy moved up beside him and glanced up at him. She was taken aback by the pure fury she saw in his eyes. He stood there staring down at Jason groaning on the ground with his fists clenched looking like he wanted nothing more than to continue what he'd started. Jason rolled on to his side bringing his hands up to his nose which was gushing blood.

"You are going to get up and walk away" Ty told him icily, his voice shaking with rage. "You are never going to step foot on this farm again. You are never going to contact Amy again. If you fail to do any of this, then I will be more than happy to get the cops involved."

Jason looked up at Ty and the flash of anger Amy saw there was quickly replaced by fear. Obviously he saw in Ty's eyes that he was deadly serious and there was no way he could win this one. Slowly he got to his feet spitting blood from his mouth to the ground. He pulled himself up to his full 6'2 frame and blanked out his expression trying to save some of his wounded pride. But from the anger that blazed in Ty's emerald eyes as he stepped towards him squaring his shoulders, Jason realised it was pointless and walked slowly away after throwing Amy a contemptuous look.

Ty's eyes didn't leave Jason's back until he was out of sight, and then they stayed focused there until he heard Jason's truck pull out of Heartland. Only then did he allow his body posture to relax. He turned to Amy and she saw concern shining there. He raised his hand up and softly cupped her cheek, "Are you ok?" He asked with just a trace of lingering anger that Amy knew was directed solely at Jason.

"Yeah I'm fine" She smiled weakly, "Thanks to you" She added seriously. "That was great timing." Ty managed a tight smile in return.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He shook his head bringing his other hand up to Amy's shoulder and gently pulling her to him. She moved in to him and wrapped her arms around him gratefully, feeling herself relax in the protection of his arms. "I never thought that he'd get like that, or I would have made him leave sooner." He said sadly. "Amy," He moved back slightly and looked down in to Amy's soft grey eyes, "I am so, so sorry." He apologized sincerely.

Amy frowned slightly at the guilt she saw there, "What are you talking about Ty? How is any of this your fault?" She wondered.

"Because you weren't here when he interviewed for the job." He started unable to continue meeting her eyes, "I was. I'm the one who said he would be fine for it. That he'd be fine with us. With you." He finished quietly.

"Oh Ty!" Amy said bringing her hand up to his jaw and turning his face to look at her, "It's not your fault! There is no way you could possibly know something like this would happen" She said forcefully. "I know that you would never, never do anything that could possibly put me at that kind of risk." She smiled softly at him.

"Never" He repeated forcefully. "The idea of him hurting you," He shook his head unable to express how strongly he hated just the possibility of it.

"Its ok," Amy said wrapping arms tightly around him again and burying her head against his chest, "I'm fine."

Ty tightened his grip on her and they stood there for a few minutes before pulling apart, although they stayed stood facing each other just a few inches apart. "Is your hand ok?" Amy frowned seeing the blood on it, she gently took it in both of hers raising it up so she could look at it.

Ty flinched despite her caring touch. "It will be fine" He said trying to brush it off. But he could see that it was already a little swollen and it felt pretty stiff. He carefully stretched his fingers and then made a fist with them. It was painful, but he didn't think anything was broken and he told Amy so.

"Come on, it needs cleaning and ice on it at least, to minimise the swelling." She said sensibly and Ty nodded his agreement and they made their way up to the farmhouse side by side.

"Oh, um, I was coming to find you cause I just took a call from someone who's interested in working here. She wants to come and interview this afternoon." Ty told Amy.

"Today? That's fast. What did you say?" She asked.

"I said it was ok." He admitted, "She's 17, she's been riding for several years, she dropped out of high school a couple of months ago, and she was helping at a riding school for the past year of so, but its just closed down, so she's looking for another stable to work at." He explained. "I'm not sure that she'll be right, but I don't see the harm in meeting with her."

"Yep, no harm in that. Goodness knows we need someone here soon." She frowned. They really needed three people to manage all the horses and work load without compromising on the time they gave each horse. They would certainly need someone to replace Jason before Amy went back to college in the fall or they'd be in trouble. There was only so much Ty could do alone.

They entered the farm house and Amy made Ty sit at the table while she grabbed the things she needed to clean Ty's hand and some ice to out on it afterwards. She sat next to him and gently washed the blood off his knuckles. "Ouch" Ty flinched.

"Sorry," Amy said wincing, "I'm trying to be gentle." She offered.

"You are." He whispered and caught her eye. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" She replied softly with a smile. Once she'd cleaned his hand, she gently placed the ice, which was wrapped in a cloth, on his bruised hand. She held it there, "How's that feel?" She asked meeting his eyes again.

"Its good" He smiled, "Thank you." He repeated resting his good hand on top of hers.

"So when is this girl coming by? And what's her name?" Amy asked him.

"Her name is Sara, and she's coming about 11 this morning"

"Ok, do you want to get in a session with Jacob first?"

"Yeah," Ty replied, "I'm nearly done with the back barn, so let me finish that, and lets get the horses out and then we can work with Jake."

"Ok, great, sounds like a good plan." She smiled at him. Ty returned her smile and pulled his hands from hers as he stood up. He threw the ice in the sink and stretched his hand experimentally and was pleased that some of the pain had eased off. He took a couple of painkillers to deal with the rest and hopefully help the swelling a bit as well, before heading back outside with Amy.

------------------------------------------------------------

By the time 11am it was scorching hot so Amy and Ty had decided to take the opportunity to sit in the cool air conditioned farmhouse kitchen while they waited for Sara to arrive.

"That must be her." Ty said as he saw a car he didn't recognise coming up the drive. He and Amy stood and headed out to meet the new comer. Sara pulled her car in next to the others parked there and got out. She wasn't very tall, about 5'3 Amy guessed, she had long brown hair and glasses. She was built quite heavy for a girl, but she was trim. She looked really nervous as she approached Amy and Ty.

"Hey, you must be Sara," Amy greeted the younger girl warmly, "I'm Amy Fleming and this is Ty"

"Hey, it's good to meet you" Ty echoed warmly.

"Hello, thanks for seeing me so quickly" She said her voice shaking slightly showing her nerves.

"No problem" Ty smiled, "Why don't we look around while we talk? And if you have any questions about anything, feel free to interrupt and ask. I promise we don't bite." He added trying to put the girl at ease.

"Ok, that sounds great." She said managing a small smile. The three headed towards the back barn and Amy explained that most of the horses were out right now and that there weren't any horses in the front barn for her to meet.

As they made their way around Sara was pretty quiet. She answered their questions well and seemed interested when they were explaining some of the different remedies they used at Heartland and why. But she didn't really ask any questions or show very much enthusiasm and Amy was beginning to think that she wouldn't be suitable and glancing at Ty and meeting his eye, she saw that he was thinking the same.

But they gave her the same chance they did everyone, and after they'd finished showing her around Amy gave her a head collar and asked her to catch Sundance from the pasture. She nodded that it was fine, took the head collar from Amy and entered the pasture. Amy and Ty both noticed the change in the girl as she approached Amy's stubborn pony.

She approached him confidently but without being threatening. She headed for his shoulder at an angle with the head collar held half behind her back. Sundance turned his head away in annoyance flicking his ears back as Sara got close, but she continued without faltering. Once she was just a few paces away she held out her empty hand for Sundance to smell. He stretched his head towards her hand pricking his ears forward thinking she might hold food, but on discovering it didn't he put his ears back again and took a step away swishing his tail dismissively. Sara still wasn't put off and moved in to the buckskin's shoulder. Expertly she slipped the head collar over his nose and buckled it up quickly before asking him to follow her.

Sundance planted his hooves and refused to come with her. Amy watched closely wondering how she would handle Sundance's antics. Sara took a step back so she was alongside his head rather than in front of him and gave a gentle tug on the rope asking him to walk with her. The little pony swished his tail in annoyance again but didn't otherwise move. Amy could see that Sara was speaking to him but she seemed calm and not at all flustered that Sundance wouldn't move.

She asked him once more to walk with her and this time he took a reluctant step forward. Sara rubbed his neck and asked him again to walk on. This time Sundance carried on walking with her though he didn't look happy about it. Amy looked at Ty and caught his small smile, that was an improvement from what they'd seen and heard from her so far.

"Well handled" Ty told Sara as she latched the gate behind her, "Bring him up to the yard and you can give him a quick brush off and tack him up. We'd like to see you ride him if that's ok?" He asked as they walked.

"Yeah, sure, I'd be happy to." She said giving them the first real smile they'd seen since she'd arrived. Ty and Amy exchanged smiles before Ty went ahead of them to get a grooming kit and Sundance's tack for her.

Amy had Sara tie Sundance up in one of the stables in the back barn so they were out of the sun, it was a bit cooler in there than outside. He pinned his ears back as Sara placed the brush on him and then again when she put his saddle and bridle on, but she ignored him and handled him firmly without being pushy, telling him that she was in charge and it didn't matter how grumpy he was with her.

Amy was pleased with how Sara was with Sundance and that she smiled at his bad behaviour instead of getting annoyed with him. They headed down to the arena and Amy held the opposite stirrup as Sara jumped easily in to the saddle before she headed over to the gate to join Ty.

Sundance didn't look happy at having to be worked but he did do as Sara asked even if it was with reluctance. When she first asked him for canter a few minutes later though he stated bucking. Sara tried to pull his head back up but she'd been caught be surprise and unbalanced by the first buck and the second sent her to the floor. Amy and Ty both sprang over the fence, Ty going to Sara and Amy to Sundance. Amy took Sundance's reins and moved him away from Sara glancing at the girl with concern.

"Sara?" Ty called questioningly as he reached her.

"Well that wasn't part of my plan." She said as she slowly sat up.

"You ok?" Ty asked crouching down beside her looking her over, she didn't have any obvious injuries.

"Yeah I think so," She replied stretching her arms and legs out checking for strains. "I'm ok." She said standing up and stretching again.

"You sure?" Ty checked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Probably feel it in the morning" She said wryly, "But for now I'm fine." She tried to reassure him with a smile, but Ty could see she wasn't completely ok. He let it go though as she didn't seem to have any obvious pain moving her muscles and she hadn't hit her head or anything.

Amy brought Sundance back over and was going to ask Sara again if she was o but Sara spoke first, "Can I get back on and finish?" She asked looking between the two.

Amy glanced at Ty and he gave her a small shrug leaving it up to her. "Yeah, sure, if you're happy to?" She checked.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave it like that and have him think he can get away with that. He caught me by surprise with the first buck is all." She added with a small shrug brushing their concern away.

"Ok," Amy glanced at Ty not entirely sure that allowing her to get back on was a good idea, but she'd shown good judgement so far and Amy couldn't argue with her logic, so she helped the younger girl back on. This time Amy and Ty stayed in the arena with her rather than watching from the sidelines.

Sundance refused to move when Sara first asked him to Amy thought for a moment he was just going to try and ground her again, but she asked him firmly, but gently, once more and he reluctantly moved forward. She spent a few circuits working him in walk and trot asking him to change direction and work on circles as well. Amy knew that Sara was making sure that Sundance was listening to her and knew that she was in charge.

As they worked Sundance started to realise he wasn't going to get away with not working well for her and started to pick up his hooves and soften his neck reaching for the contact. Amy smiled, Sara had handled Sunny just right and although he may not like it, he knew who was in charge and did as she asked him. She had soft hands and she was soft with her commands but she didn't allow him to mess around and kept asking for more when he dragged his hooves. Equally, she praised him when he did something well for her.

This time when Sara asked for canter Sundance just flicked his ears back before complying. After a few more minutes Sara brought Sundance back to a walk and allowed him a long rein. Amy and Ty made their way over to her and walked beside her as she let Sundance cool down.

"What do you think of him?" Amy asked her.

"I think he's a brat." She said honestly, "But I wouldn't say that there's anything wrong with him, I think it's just him." She gave him a pat as he stretched his neck out. "I like him" She shrugged giving a small smile.

Amy smiled, "Great! You're right, there isn't anything wrong with him at all. Sundance is actually my pony, he's just a little temperamental sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ty interrupted incredulously, "Try all the time!" He laughed ducking as Amy tried to hit him.

"I stick by my assessment" Amy said pretending to sulk for a moment before laughing, "I am sorry you caught him on such a bad day though and he threw you" Amy said regretfully returning her gaze to the younger girl.

"Don't worry about it." Sara said dismissively as she hopped off, "It happens"

They headed back up the yard to where they'd tied Sundance earlier. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask us or to see?" Ty asked as Sara removed Sundance's tack.

She thought for a moment before replying, "No, I don't think so"

"Ok, great! Well, we've seen all we need to so you can head off if you want. He needs washed down and given the mood he's in I'm the only one who'll manage it without being kicked!" Amy explained.

"Oh, ok, fair enough" She smiled and moved out of the stable.

"We'll be in touch with you soon." Ty stated and started to walk towards the exit of the barn.

"Its fine, I can find my way out thanks," She smiled, "I'll look forward to hearing from you." They said goodbye and she headed out of the barn.

"What do you think?" Amy asked after she was out of sight moving to untie Sundance and lead him outside.

"She seems nice. Reserved. But she knows what she's doing, she handled Sunny really well." Ty said thoughtfully giving Sunny plenty of space as Amy brought him out. But the buckskin pony had settled down in Amy's hands and seemed happy again.

"Yep she did!" Amy agreed fully, "She doesn't seem to be much of a people person though. She's pretty anxious." She pointed out.

"True, with us. Once she was with the horses she was fine. And she took the fall in her stride and didn't get mad at Sunny for it, just made him work better for her." He grabbed a nearby bucket and started filling it with water so that Amy could sponge Sunny down. "I don't think that her nerves would be a problem with the horses, and I think that she'll be more relaxed and happy once she's settled in, she was more relaxed with us once she was handling Sunny."

"Yeah she was" Amy agreed as she worked, "So do you think she'll be ok then?" She stopped for a moment to look at him.

"Yeah I do. I think that she'll be fine by the time you go back to college at any rate, we can teach her a lot before then." He said meeting her eyes.

"Good" Amy smiled, "Cause I really like her."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later Ty and Amy headed once more for Cam's pasture to work with him. The plan was for Ty to join up with him but because he was still unsure of Ty, they decided it would be best if Amy took him to the ring with Ty with them, rather than on his own.

This time though, Amy went straight up to him while Ty held back a little. After a couple of moments when Ty was sure he was happy, he came closer and carefully slid the halter on. Cam didn't seem to mind too much but he was a little tense so Ty passed the lead line to Amy and she moved to his head to lead him instead. Ty stayed on Amy's other side so that he wasn't crowding him, and Cam seemed happier with that arrangement.

Once they'd reached the middle of the round pen, Amy took the halter off and left Cam with Ty moving to stand outside the gate. The gelding eyed Ty warily and Ty flicked the end of the lunge line he held at the gelding's hind quarters sending him careening towards the fence. Ty squared his shoulders to Cam's and drove him around the ring.

At first the gelding ran in panic but after a few circuits his gait steadied and Ty moved forward blocking his movement and forcing him to change direction and run the other way. After a few more circuits Ty saw what he'd been waiting for, the first sign of join-up, Cam's inner ear was fixed on him. Ty continued to drive the copper chestnut horse around the ring and it wasn't long before Cam started to show further signs of wanting to stop running and trust Ty. He slowed his gait from canter to a hammering trot which steadied after another circuit and he lowered his head.

But it wasn't quite enough and Ty asked him again to change direction. Cam cantered again for a few paces but quickly came back to trot and lowered his head again. This time he stretched his neck down so that his muzzle wasn't far off the ground and he started making chewing motions with his mouth. That was what Ty needed and after trotted half a circuit like that Ty dropped his shoulders and turned away from Cam.

He held his breath as he waited to see if join-up had worked, and was thrilled when he heard the soft thud of Cam's hooves as he walked over to Ty. He stopped just behind him and Ty felt the geldings warm breath on his neck. Ty wasn't finished yet though and turned to Cam keeping his eyes lowered and his body language as soft as possible. Slowly he reached a hand up and rubbed Cam's forehead. The gelding stood quite as he did so and Ty murmured 'Good boy' under his breath.

He turned away and strode across the ring. To his delight Cam followed without hesitation. After leading him around the ring a little, Ty brought him to a halt in the center again where he'd left the halter and he gently slid it back over his nose and his ears. This time the youngster accepted Ty's touch without concern and followed him as Ty led him to the gate.

Amy opened it for them before they reached it and she gave Ty a bright smile. Whilst joining up with a horse yourself was a magical feeling, Amy thought there was something almost as special about watching someone else do it. She came to the other side of Cam's head and praised him for doing so well. Ty smiled at the brunette knowing they'd had a major break through with Cam and that whilst the still had a way to go before he would be ready to go home, he was on the right path and there was no feeling better than knowing they were helping a scared horse to trust again.

------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again for the reviews! I know it took me longer to get this chapter up than previous ones, but it will be longer between updates now cause I had the first 3 chapters done when started posting so I could get them up sooner! Don't have that now and for the next week or so I'm not going to have very much writing time at all, so it will most likely be the end of next week at least before the next chapter is up, sorry!**

**Pony lover – thank you!**

**HorseLover20693 – thanks, I'm glad you love this fic so much. I've seen the first ep of the Heartland tv series and hated it (as much as BtH and AWG, both of which I'd happily burn), I have no desire to see more. Oddly, I don't like Jason much either!**

**Musicormisery4105 – thank you!! I love the moment between Amy and Ty with Cam too.**

**My Forgotten Dream – so was the fist fight good enough for you? I admit freely here that I'm not entirely happy with that scene, but its good enough.**

**Ilovetk – thanks! Yeah, please do send me the pic, lol!!**

**Alf08 – thanks!**

**Potternutter – thanks! She saw it, before this chapter I mean, she just didn't know what to do about it.**

**Rainpaint – Thank You!!**


	6. Confusion

Ok, a couple of apologies to start, first sorry this chapter is about 3 weeks late, I had some other stuff going on and had writers block a couple times so its been harder to get done than I'd hoped. Second, to those of you who I told at the beginning of the week that it would be up in a day or two, I am really sorry its been a week instead, I got really ill for a couple days and my plans for everything went out the window! Lol But its hear now, I hope you enjoy it! And as always, please review!

Chapter 6 - Confusion

Amy woke up early again the next morning having not slept well for a second night. Yesterday had been a really long and pretty stressful in a few ways. She wasn't feeling very well from the lack of sleep and knowing she had another long, and most likely very hot, day ahead of her wasn't helping. She wandered in to the kitchen and slid in to a chair at the table folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

She thought back to the previous morning and the incident with Jason. She had been really shocked that he'd gotten like that. Sure he had seemed jealous of her friendship with Ty, and had been giving her much more attention then she wanted. But for him to start yelling at her about it and get to a point where Ty was so sure he'd hurt Amy that he'd hit Jason, was a lot more than she'd expected.

She'd been so grateful to Ty for stepping in when he did. Ty didn't get angry at much, and usually when he was angry, he still managed to keep his cool and deal with a problem in a calm manner. But yesterday he hadn't, yesterday he'd lost his temper so badly he'd broken Jason's nose. That had shocked Amy too, but at the time she'd just been relieved that Ty had stopped Jason from hurting her that she hadn't really paid attention then, she'd blocked those feelings to cope.

But now she didn't have any distractions, she couldn't stop seeing his emerald eyes burning like fire with fury. That look on his normally calm, gentle features that she knew so well scared her. She had never seen Ty even close to that kind of anger before and she hoped never to again. She wasn't really sure what to do with those feelings right now and she couldn't get them out of her mind.

"Hey," Ty said softly as he entered the kitchen pulling his t-shirt over his head. Amy raised her head and turned to look at him giving him a weak smile. "Are you ok?" Ty frowned slightly sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, fine" She said unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. Amy very briefly met his eyes before looking down at her hands on the table and shaking her head. "Is it what happened with Jason?" He gently prodded keeping his gaze on her.

She glanced up at him briefly but the look was enough, Ty saw the answer in her eyes and Amy knew it. She sighed and gave a small nod. "I'm sorry, I just," She hesitated searching for the right words, "You caught me by surprise yesterday." She looked at him and he looked a bit confused. "I am very, very glad you got there when you did, and I'm not remotely sorry you did what you did. I've just never seen you so angry. And it scared me a little" She finished quietly unable to meet his eyes.

Ty took a deep breath gathering his thoughts and he slid an arm around Amy's shoulders. "It scared me to" He said honestly taking Amy by surprise again. She met his eyes and he managed a small smile at her obvious confusion. "I have never felt like that before and I don't want to again. But I saw him backing you in to the wall and he went for you and I just lost it." He sounded low and he shook his head unable to really figure out how to say what he wanted too.

"Amy, I care about you so much, and the though of him hurting you like that, I just lost it. I didn't think about what I was really doing, all I thought about was keeping you safe and the only way I could see that happening was by taking him out. I really don't know how I ended up that worked up and mad, I just did. I'm so sorry Amy," Ty met her eyes and Amy saw the pain this was causing him clear as day, "I never, wanted to scare you and I don't ever want to again." He told her sincerely.

"Oh Ty, I know that you never meant to scare me!" She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back as she tucked her head under his chin. "I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't been here. It was just really strange seeing you like that." She ended lamely not really sure how to explain what she was feeling.

"I realised last night that I would do what ever I had to do to protect you." Ty whispered so quietly Amy almost missed it. "I care so much about you Amy that my mind just went blank and all I wanted was to stop him. I feel so responsible. I'm the one who allowed him on this farm to work and if he'd ended up hurting you because of it I couldn't have lived with myself."

Ty sounded choked up and Amy pulled away enough to look up at him and saw that he was letting the pain and guilt pull him down. Amy placed a hand on either side of his face and made him meet her eyes. "Stop. You are not in any way shape or form responsible for what happened. You had no way what so ever of knowing that would happen. It took me by surprise too! I never thought he'd get physical like that. And you're the reason that I didn't get hurt and things weren't worse!"

Gradually the pain and guilt slid out of his eyes and was replaced with something else. Something Amy wasn't sure she was ready to see. She moved back taking her hands away from him and he let her go. She smiled apologetically, blushing but Ty shook his head letting her know it didn't matter, he understood. A moment later Jack entered the kitchen and they got breakfast in comfortable silence before heading out on to the yard to begin the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After the horses had been fed and turned out, Amy and Ty went to get Jacob from his stable. Ty walked in to the stable slipped the halter over his head. He asked him to walk out and Jacob followed happily, but when Ty asked him to turn and stand so that he could close the stable door, Jacob didn't listen, he kept trying to walk out of the barn.

Amy moved up to the other side of Jacob's head and took hold of the other side of his halter creating more pressure on his nose which he responded to enough that he stopped. But he didn't stay still for long, the second Ty slacked the pressure by moving back to his head he moved forward again. He was a heavy set cob so he could just brace himself and pull them forward with him without much effort, which was a big part of the problem with training him.

Amy and Ty both took firmer grips on his halter and asked him to stop and then released the pressure, then applied it again. If they kept the pressure constant then Jacob would ignore them completely and just do what he wanted to. By asking and releasing they weren't allowing him to just tug them with him and he paid attention. It took a few times of them asking for him to do as they asked but he did eventually stop. They had him stand still for a few short moments before asking him to walk on again. The simple rule with Jacob was that he had to do what they asked, and if he ignored them he was made to do it for longer before going on to the next thing.

Jacob's problem was that he didn't respect people. They were lucky that he was a horse that didn't have a mean bone in his body because that could have made him dangerous. As it was he just needed a lot of very firm handling and constant reminding of how he should behave in order to learn to respect people.

His bad habits had developed thanks to bad early handling, poor knowledge and lack of confidence by his owner, but Amy and Ty were sure they could retrain him, it would just take time. They'd decided the best approach would be to take him almost back to square one and retrain him from scratch, teaching him first how to walk beside them without pulling and to stand when asked.

The problem was that he got bored quite easily so they had to do different things to keep his interest and ask him for more than they'd ideally like to. But he was slowly improving. When he'd first arrived it had taken Ty about 5 minutes to get Jacob to stand still and then he'd only stand for a couple of seconds before using his strength to just pull Ty along with him. Now Jacob would stand when asked a couple of times and he would stand still for a full minute if he was in a cooperative mood.

Jacob had settled down a little by the time they'd reached the arena so Amy let go of his halter and Ty held him still just inside the gate while Amy closed it. They had worked Jake together the previous morning to see how he reacted to it and Ty thought that he'd done better than when he'd had worked him on his own. Ty wasn't really sure why but he was happy to work with Amy with Jake if it helped him.

Amy had come up with an idea of a different way to work Jacob last night over dinner that might help keep his concentration during a session. Amy and Ty had set up before bringing Jacob in to the arena. They'd laid out jump poles so they made a path that had turns of various angles. The idea was that he had to move through the poles without stepping over them. They had deliberately made it quite tight and twisting so that he had to walk slower and listen to them to move through them. If he stepped over the poles or missed a turn they would make him go back to where he'd gone wrong and make him stand still for a few moments before asking him to continue.

Amy grabbed a second lead line that was over the fence and attached it to the right side of the halter whilst Ty moved the line that was under his jaw to the left clip so that they had a rope on each side of his head and could hold him with equal pressure between them. They didn't speak much as they moved him to the start of the 'path' but they didn't need to, they both knew exactly what to do and what the other was doing without having to say it. Jacob arched his neck as he realised he was being asked to walk between the poles and he tensed up a little, unsure of what was being asked of him.

"Its ok Jake," Amy spoke soothingly to the jet black gelding placing a hand on his neck reassuring him. Not much put Jacob on edge, as horses went he'd proved pretty bombproof so far. They walked to the first turn which was a soft angle that wasn't asking much for him to stay in the poles. To Ty's pleasure he moved through them without getting pushy with them and he stayed at a slow, even pace. After they'd walked the length of a few poles Jake seemed to relax and moved more freely with them but continued to listen to them and turn when and how they asked.

They got to the first right angled turn in the course, and as it was to the right Amy backed off a step to lead him through the turn but for the first time Jake didn't seem to take on board what they were asking and he high stepped over the pole almost knocking Ty over as he did so.

Amy had stopped and kept a tight hold on the rope bringing him up short as he tried to walk away. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Ty answered distractedly as he got a better hold on Jacob. Once he did Amy stepped over the poles as well and she and Ty asked him to move in a circle to the right, against the direction he had tried to go, and although reluctant to step over the poles he did as asked. They both spoke softly to him to keep him relaxed and listening to them as they moved him between the poles before the turn where he'd stepped out. Once they'd reached the turn they made him stand still for a few moments before asking him to slowly walk through the turn. This time he seemed to understand what they were asking and made the turn easily.

"Well done Jake, good lad" Amy praised him as they carried on through the course. By the time they walked out the end a few minuets later Jacob had only stepped out once more and he'd acted the way he did the first time, listening to Amy and Ty the second time around. Amy and Ty both praised him for doing a good job. Three weeks ago when Jake had arrived just getting him to walk controlled through two straight poles would have been near impossible.

"I think your idea was a great one!" Ty said with a smile as they switched the ropes over so he just had the one under his jaw again. Amy returned his smile and took hold of the lead line to lead him back up to the yard. Amy was going to work with him in the stable for a little while on her own before taking him to the pasture so Ty left them to work with another horse once they'd left the arena.

Amy spoke to Jacob as she tied him up in the stable. She went and got a small hay net for him to munch on while she worked. Normally when training a youngster she wouldn't allow him the distraction, but with Jacob, she knew from talking with Ty, that she'd get more from him for longer if he was allowed to eat at the same time as he simply got bored being in the stable. Once it was tied up safely she moved to his left shoulder. She ran her hand down his leg and gave a gentle tug on the few coarse feathers around his fetlock joint. Jacob didn't move at all so Amy repeated the process this time leaning her shoulder in to his to try and persuade him to take the weight off that leg, "Lift up Jake," She said patiently.

Ty had told her that he was very stubborn about picking his feet up and he needed as much work with that as with his manners when being led. So she wasn't surprised when the gelding simply lifted his hoof an inch before replacing in on the ground. Amy asked him once more and this time he lifted it and tried to kick it forward to get Amy's hand off him. But Amy held on and managed to get him to flex his fetlock joint back and she held his hoof in her hand for a few moments before gently placing it back on the ground. She praised him stroking his neck and offering him a horse cookie which he happily crunched. Amy moved around and went through the same process with Jake's other three hooves.

"Well done Jake" She told him happily offering his a fourth cookie after he'd allowed her to pick up all four feet. "You're a good boy really aren't you, you just don't know how to behave do you?" Amy started working t-touch on him and she closed her eyes allowing herself to get lost in the familiar motions. Jacob's short black hair was short, thick and coarse, he was a hardy horse of about 15hh that was designed for living out in all weathers. They only brought him in because it meant they could work more with him on a lead rope without having to do a full session with him. They left him out over night and brought him in, in the mornings to feed him and left him in for a little while before either doing a full or short session with him before turning him out again.

Amy looked at the gelding for a moment before moving to untie him. The hard thing about him needing so much work, was that it wasn't really possible to just leave a session with him on a good point and put him out again. So Amy and Ty made sure they gave him plenty of praise for doing well in a session before taking him back to the pasture. Apparently today he was in a very cooperative mood because he behaved all the way to the pasture and he stood still without much persuading. Amy smiled happily as she made her way back up the yard really pleased with how well Jacob was doing.

Amy headed for the farmhouse to grab a drink, as she headed back out on to the yard a few minutes later there was a car just coming up on to the yard. Amy recognised it as Sasha's moms' car and headed to greet them.

"Hey Sasha" Amy called as the younger girl climbed out of the car and headed towards her. Sasha glanced over her shoulder and gave her mom a quick wave as she drove off.

"Hiya" Sasha greeted her with a smile.

They headed for the back barn to get Sammy, who Amy had already groomed that morning, so Sasha quickly tacked her up and they headed for the arena. "What are we going to do today?" Sasha asked as she settled herself in the saddle and adjusted her stirrups.

"We're going to do pretty much what we did last time, just taking it slowly. So tell me if you're getting really anxious about what I'm asking." Amy explained. "There is no quick way for you to get over what happened, it will take time and it may be something that affects you for years yet, but what we can do is to help you find ways of managing your fear and getting past it"

"How?" Sasha asked looking at Amy despairingly, "I mean Ty has been really patient with me and helped me a lot, or I thought he had, then I freaked out on that trail ride the other day!"

"That's ok, it doesn't matter if you freak out sometimes, its going to happen. But that doesn't mean that you can't learn ways of minimising how often you do have those moments." Amy explained soothingly, "It is going to take time, there isn't a quick fix" She repeated, "That's what you have to accept and work from there" Sasha frowned. "It may be hard to see right now, but you can get past this and enjoy riding again"

"Ok, I can do this" Sasha said taking a deep breath sounding like she was trying to convince herself, she asked Sammy to walk on and Amy smiled softly. It may take a lot of time, but Amy was convinced that they'd be ok.

Amy had them warm up in walk and trot just doing some circles and transitions before Amy asked Sasha to start collecting Sammy and asking her to work on the bit. From watching Sasha warm Sammy up, Amy could tell that she was a bit stiff through the neck, most likely because she wasn't used to being asked to work in an out line or she was picking up on Sasha's tension and couldn't relax because of that. Watching them Amy decided to change her plan of just working slowly and getting Sasha to relax while working, Sasha was pretty tense and seemed like she was just waiting for something to go wrong. What Sasha needed was a distraction. That would explain why she had seemed to be improving with Ty because she had a crush on him and he was a distraction for her.

With Amy she didn't have one so was allowing her fear to rule her. Amy decided the best idea would be working the two like she was simply giving Sasha a regular riding lesson. She had her focus on her position and how Sammy was moving, whether she was soft in her hands, flexing well and if she was responding well to Sasha's commands.

After about 10 minuets Amy thought her approach was working. Sasha had a look of concentration on her pretty features as she moved Sammy around the school. "Ok, at A I want you to canter" Amy called. The change in the younger girl was instant. She tensed up and became rigid in the saddle effectively blocking Sammy's forward movement. At the marker she asked Sammy to canter but the mare just sped up her trot and Amy could see that the fasted, jerkier pace was unbalancing Sasha. Sasha asked again for canter in the next corner and Sammy broke in to an equally jerky, unbalanced, fast canter further unbalancing her rider.

"Pull her up" Amy called with a small frown, "Easy!" She added as she saw Sasha pull on the reins. But Sasha was panicking at Sammy's lack of response and hauled harder on the mare's mouth. Sammy came back to a hammering trot and Sasha managed to pull her in a circle towards Amy still pulling firmly on the reins. Amy moved in the same way that she did when turning a horse she was joining up with, and hoped that Sammy was paying attention to her as well. Apparently she was as the mare threw her head up and slowed to a much steadier trot before coming to a walk.

Amy moved towards the pair as Sasha kept a tight hold on the reins trying to stop the mare. "Easy, you're fine" Amy said softly moving in to Sammy's shoulder from the front and again Sammy listened to her body language and stopped. Sasha still looked panicked and kept a tight hold of the reins as she sat rigidly straight.

"Relax, take deep breaths. It may not have seemed like it then, but you never looked in danger of falling, you were a little unbalanced but not so much that I thought you may have fallen." Amy told her gently taking the reins under Sammy's chin and pulling them forwards, loosening Sasha's grip a little so she wasn't hurting Sammy's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Sasha managed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Its ok," Amy smiled softly, "You panicked, that's what I'm trying to help." She gave Sasha a few moments to pull herself together before speaking again. "Ok, lets try that again." She held her hand up seeing Sasha about to speak. "You have to. We're going to do this in stages. I want you to get her trotting on a 20 meter circle at the end of the arena. You need to have her relaxed, moving forward and balanced. What happened when you asked her before, you tensed up and that tension blocked her forward movement making it harder for her to strike off in to canter so she just sped up instead."

"I'm not going to ask you to canter again until you are both relaxed and balanced. When I do ask you to canter, try to stay relaxed. And if she doesn't canter when you ask her too and just speeds up again, bring her back to a steady pace that you're comfortable with before asking again. We aren't in a hurry here, so just take your time"

"Ok" Sasha nodded, took another deep breath and gathered herself together before asking Sammy to walk on again. Amy moved so that she was stood in the middle of the circle Sasha was riding and called to her as she worked. After a few minuets Sasha seemed more relaxed and Sammy was moving well so Amy asked her to canter again when she felt comfortable. Again Sasha tensed, "Relax Sasha, just remember to breathe" Amy called.

Sasha nodded and Amy saw her take a deep breath and try to relax before asking Sammy to canter again. Sammy jumped in to a jerky canter and Sasha instinctively pulled on the reins to steady her, but Sammy just came back to trot. "Its ok, just circle her, steady her up and try again when you're ready." Amy called calmly.

Apparently Amy's words got through to her because when Sasha asked again she got a clean transition from Sammy. Sasha kept her steady along the long side of the arena and Amy smiled, "Ok, bring her back to trot" She called. Sasha pulled Sammy up and steadied her trot before asking her to walk. "Give her a long rein and let her walk around and cool down. We'll end it there on a good note. You did a really great job that time" Amy said brightly as she reached her pair. Amy reached out a hand and rubbed Sammy's neck as they walked around.

"Thanks" Sasha smiled, she still looked a bit pale but happy too. They wandered around a bit and Amy chatted with the younger girl in the hope that it would help her to relax before taking Sammy back to the stable and rubbing her down. One thing was for sure though, it was going to be a while before Sasha was going to be happy riding Sammy again.

--------------------------------------------------

After Sasha had left Amy headed in to the farmhouse to grab some lunch. "Hey" She smiled at Ty who was sat at the table already half way through his.

"How'd it go with Sasha?" He asked returning her smile. Amy told him how she'd gotten on and Ty agreed with her that it sounded like her approach was a good plan. "I'm glad she's getting somewhere at last. Poor kid is just scared and has no confidence in herself or Sammy for that matter." He said thoughtfully.

"Nope." Amy agreed sitting at the table.

"It might help her to regain some confidence on a more settled horse who isn't likely to give her any trouble as well as having her work with Sammy" Ty said.

Amy thought for a few moments before speaking, "Yeah, you might be right" She admitted. "She could ride Casper. He's quite and very gentle. He's got really smooth paces too so she shouldn't feel too unstable on him."

"That's a good idea, it will be good for him to be ridden by someone else as well." Ty agreed with a smile which Amy returned. They'd always worked well together knowing what the other was thinking and bouncing ideas off each other and Amy had missed that partnership when she'd been at college of away helping horses in other parts of the country. But she had enjoyed working way from Heartland too, for the most part.

"Have you heard back from Sara?" Amy asked changing the subject taking her mind of the jumble of feelings she still had on that subject. Ty had called Sara that morning to tell her she had the job, but she hadn't been there so he'd left a message asking her to call when she had time.

"No not yet" Ty let her change the subject but wondered at the look of confusion that flashed across her face. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Amy's smile faltered for a moment, "Yeah, I am. Just tired, haven't slept very well the last couple nights" She admitted.

"You're not the only one." Ty told her softly. His green eyes searched her soft grey ones briefly before Amy lowered her gaze. "Kind of feels like we're in limbo a bit right now huh? Just waiting for the right time talk about us again but at the same time not being quite ready for it and half dreading it, but knowing it has to happen."

Amy gave a soft laugh and met his eyes again, "Yeah, that's it exactly. I'm glad we're getting on better again, I've missed being close with you and I don't want to upset that."

"Me either." Ty sighed, relieved that they were in the same place. "I know it has to happen, and I want it to, but not yet. I think that the last couple days have been enough of an emotional rollercoaster for now. The rest can wait a while longer. I think that just constantly waiting for the other to bring it up is causing more stress too. So why don't we agree not to bring it up yet? At least for a few days" He suggested.

"Yeah, thanks, that would be good." Amy replied equally relieved, glad that once again they were thinking alike.

"Ok, great. Now that's out the way. Back to work" Ty said brightening up, "Care to join me?" he added jokingly making Amy laugh, "That's better" He smiled. Amy blushed slightly ducking her head as she stood and followed him outside.

Amy was glad that she and Ty weren't going to finish their conversation too soon. The first talk had dragged up a lot of old feelings she'd buried and ignored for a very long time and she was struggling to decipher which ones were new and which were old. She wanted a chance to get her feelings straightened out at least a little before they finished it. It didn't help that they'd managed to fall back in to their close friendship in the week she'd been home.

Amy sighed as she worked a body brush across Shalou's soft, fine chestnut coat. She was glad that she and Ty were close again, she had missed him a lot. But because she was constantly around him she didn't really have much space to be able to try and sort through the tangled web of feelings she had towards him. And the incident with Jason hadn't helped any either. Amy shivered remembering yesterday mornings events.

What she really needed was to get out and have some time to herself to just think, where she didn't have to put a lot of concentration in to the horse she was with or to have Ty around her. Making a decision, she quickly finished up with Shalou and went to find Ty. A little while later Amy sighed happily as she rode Shalou out of the farm. A trail ride on a beautiful sunny summer day was exactly what she needed to relax and try and sort her head out a little.

---------------------------------------------

Amy felt much better when she sat down next to Ty for dinner that evening. The trail ride had given her the time to think that she'd needed and she had managed to straighten out a few things in her mind.

"So, is there anything special you'd like to do tomorrow?" Jack asked Amy as they all dug in to the lasagne Nancy had made.

Amy had to think for a moment before she remembered that tomorrow was her birthday. "Oh, umm, no, I don't think so." She laughed, "I hadn't really thought about it!"

"Of course you haven't, why would you possibly think about doing something different for your birthday?" Ty said exasperatedly making everyone laugh, though Amy tried to look annoyed but couldn't manage it. Ty laughed at the expression on Amy's face before continuing. "Well do you want to eat in or out?"

"What?" Amy asked not quite understanding.

"I'm trying to figure out what you want to do, so for starters do you want to eat here or go out?" He asked again with humour.

Amy laughed, "Umm, I don't know, don't mind at all really! You decide" She challenged with a smile.

"Oh come on Amy, its your birthday!" Ty laughed.

"Well if you can't choose sweetie, I will!" Nancy said decisively with a broad smile. "Why don't we go out and then come back here for desert?" She suggested.

"Yeah, ok, that sounds good!" Amy agreed without hesitation.

"Great, that's dinner taken care of. Now, as for the rest of the day, do you at least have a vague idea of what you'd like to do?" Ty asked clearly not expecting her to come up with anything.

"Nope!" Amy smiled and laughed when Ty rolled his eyes and frowned at her. She could see the teasing glint in his eye though and it didn't take long for him to laugh with her.

"Ah, you're so difficult. Well I guess you'll just have to spend your day working just like you would any other day" Ty said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me" Amy said sincerely and Ty nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it does." He admitted.

"You two are as bad as each other" Jack said with a smile looking across the table at the two, "You're meant to take your birthday easy, have fun, treat yourself to something different!" Amy and Ty both laughed at that.

"Well I'll be having fun at least, why wouldn't I do what I love on my birthday?" She asked. Jack couldn't argue with that and held his hands up in surrender.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before the kitchen door opened making all four of them start. "Sorry," Ben said as he closed the door behind him, "Didn't mean to interrupt" he added as he looked somewhat longingly at the remaining lasagne in the center of the table.

"Hey Ben" Amy said happily getting up and hugging her good friend. She hadn't seen Ben in about a year, between her being away at college and his hectic training and competing schedule, it was hard to find the time to get together. But they'd talked on the phone and emailed quite a bit and they were still close.

"Have a seat," Nancy said standing and grabbing an extra plate, "help yourself" she offered placing the plate in front of Ben.

"Thanks, much appreciated" Ben said happily digging in to the dish. "I miss eating here" he added with a smile.

"Not that I mind, it's really good to see you, but why are you here?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm off to Europe tomorrow, so I wanted to drop your present in first." He stated like it was obvious. Only then did Amy realise he'd put a card and small box down on the table in front of her.

"Oh, right" She laughed, "Thanks!" Ben looked at her strangely seeing her surprise.

"Don't even bother, we've been trying to persuade her to do something special tomorrow, but she'd practically forgotten it was her birthday in the first place." Ty said with a wry smile.

Ben laughed shortly and shook his head, "Figures." Amy smacked his arm playfully and then smacked Ty's when he agreed with him. But she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at them both shooting her identical innocent, why did you do that, looks.

Amy looked around at the people sat with her, all of whom she considered family even though only one was family by blood. She realised that this was what she wanted for her birthday, to spend it with her family. It didn't matter what they were doing, just spending a meal with them was enough, but she wanted to spend it with them. She felt a little sad knowing that Lou and Scott and her nieces wouldn't be with her and neither would her close friend Soraya, who was away on holiday with her boyfriend.

But she knew that between them, Ty, Jack and Nancy, would make sure she had a great day. She relaxed and decided that it wasn't worth being sad about who wouldn't be there tomorrow, but enjoy the company she had at that moment. That was kind of like what she'd thought about and decided on her ride, that she couldn't worry about what may or may not happen with Ty, or the hundred different ways that the conversation they had to have could go, but to just focus on the here and now and enjoy that. Everything else could wait.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Big Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm really glad you all seem to like this fic so much.**

**My Forgotten Dream – Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it so much! And yeah, I think you're right, Ty wouldn't wait for the cops. Lol. There is a bit of Amy/Ty in this chapter, hope its enough for you for the moment. I promise there is a lot more to come!**

**Potternutter – I hope this chapter explains a little more Ty's thought process and you can think of Ty as much more like Ty in the books not the tv show. But either way, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Rainpaint – you already know my thoughts (as usual) but just have to add a big thanks for the support again!**

**Ilovetk – lol! Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing that either! And thanks, that Amy/Ty bit after the fight is one of my favourite moments of the fic so far too.**


	7. Happy Birthday

So many things to apologise for…the long delay getting this up for starters, the shortness of it, and too many other things to list lol The last month has been manic for me, seriously limiting my writing time, hence the delay

So many things to apologise for…the long delay getting this up for starters, the fact that its shorter than the last several chapters by a fair bit and too many other things to list lol The last month has been manic for me, seriously limiting my writing time, hence the delay. And this chapter is shorter and didn't end where I wanted it to as I'm away next week and if I didn't post what I have you'd all have to wait at least 2 (maybe more) weeks for it, so I'm giving you what I have and I hope you guys like it.

--

Chapter 7 – Happy Birthday

Amy groaned as she rolled over and hit her alarm clock trying to shut it up. She blinked a few times clearing the blurriness from her eyes as she rolled back over on to her back and stared at the ceiling with a small smile. She felt refreshed and rejuvenated having slept really well for the first time in a few days. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw her hair up in a ponytail before heading downstairs.

The sweet smell of blueberry muffins cooking greeted her as she entered the kitchen. She smiled at Grandpa who was sat at the table drinking coffee, "You must have been up early. They smell great!"

"Well I though you might like them," He smiled warmly standing and moving to her "Happy Birthday honey" He said hugging her tightly.

Amy sighed happily hugging him back, "Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Amy" Ty greeted her, his voice still rough with sleep. Amy turned and smiled at him, he looked adorable with his brown hair messed up and that sleepy look still in his eyes. He'd pulled on an old faded green t-shirt and grey jeans which somehow reflected the tired, just rolled out of bed look Amy thought as he hugged her.

"Coffee Ty?" Jack asked him with humour in his voice. Ty nodded and collapsed in to a nearby chair.

"Yeah, please" Amy replied to Jack's questioning look at her before sitting next to Ty. "You look shattered, did you not sleep well again?" Amy asked him softly.

"Oh no, I slept great. Think that's the problem, don't wanna wake up" He explained giving Jack a grateful smile as he placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Grandpa" Amy smiled as he placed a second mug in front of her, "Any chance of a muffin too?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry love, wasn't up that early, they still need a little longer to cook. They'll be ready by the time the horses are fed."

"Ok, I think I can just about wait that long" Amy said pretending to be disappointed. "Better get on and work quick then so they're still hot" She said standing up again looking expectedly at Ty.

He groaned as he slowly stood, "I'm glad its not your birthday everyday, you're way to awake for me right now and I can't argue with you." He said with a playful frown making Amy smile as they pulled their boots on and headed out the door leaving Jack smiling after them.

"Seriously Amy, how are you so awake?" Ty asked a few minutes later watching her quickly and efficiently scoop various feed mixes in to buckets.

Amy threw him a quick, almost apologetic, smile. "I slept really well last night I guess. I just feel really good this morning." She replied with a shrug.

"I can see that" Ty murmured watching her with a soft smile, enjoying seeing her so happy and enthusiastic "You've got this covered, I'm going to go bring Jacob in." Ty said clearing his throat and shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts of Amy.

"Ok, sounds good. Hey Ty?" She called pausing and turning to him. Ty stopped in the doorway and looked at her questioningly, "I want to for a trail ride with you."

"What?" He asked confused.

Amy laughed softly explaining, "For my birthday, I want to go for a ride."

"Oh!" Ty replied remembering the conversation from dinner last night, "Yeah, sure, sounds good" He smiled warmly at her before turning and leaving the feed room.

--

"Hey, can I give you your present now?" Ty asked once he and Amy were alone. They'd just eaten brunch with Jack and Nancy who had done the washing up and headed for the supermarket to get a few things for that night.

"Sure" Amy said surprised, curious as to why he had waited until they were alone to give it to her.

"Ok, be right back" Ty smiled and headed up stairs to get said present. He was feeling a little nervous about the present he was giving her and hoped she liked it. He entered the kitchen again a few moments later and handed Amy the rather heavy, rectangular present and card before moving to the counter and leaning against it watching her intently.

Amy opened the card first and smiled at the picture of two running ponies on the front of it that looked a lot like Sundance and Jasmine before opening the bright wrapping paper. She wasn't surprised to find that the package contained a couple of textbooks, that's what it had felt like when he'd handed it to her. "Thanks Ty! These are going to be a big help!" She said gratefully. Both texts were horse based veterinary books that she'd wanted for a while.

"Look inside." Ty urged her. Amy glanced up at him, curious before opening the cover of the first book.

"Oh Ty," Amy murmured reading the inscription he'd left.

_Happy Birthday Amy!_

_I hope that these come in handy wherever you end up. And wherever that may be, I know you're going to do amazing work!_

_Keep working for your dreams, I know you can reach them._

_Love_

_Ty_

Amy looked up at Ty and met his soft green eyes. She stood up and moved to him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you" she managed chocking back tears.

"You're very welcome" Ty replied softly hugging her back. Ty had forgotten how well Amy fit in his arms. He was almost disappointed when she pulled back a few moments later, though she only pulled back far enough to look up at him.

"This really means a lot" She told him meeting eyes again, hers speaking more words than she could say, "To know just how fully you support me and what I'm doing. I really couldn't do this otherwise" She told him "No I mean it" She said as she saw Ty about to speak, brush off her words, "I really do." Her grey eyes shone with happy tears as she met his.

Ty had hated losing her friendship after they'd broken up. It was one thing they'd always promised each other when they were together, that if things went wrong, they'd still be friends. And sure they'd been there for the other if they needed it, but things hadn't been comfortable in the years since they'd split. He knew it was partly his fault because of Heather, but even so, he felt they could have done more to remain friends and work better together that way. It was something he wanted back more than almost anything else. But now looking in to her grey eyes, swirling with emotion, he knew they'd be ok. That the friendship they'd lost was back and they both knew it.

He smiled warmly down at her "Happy Birthday Amy" He murmured leaning forward and placing a brief kiss on her forehead. "I hope it's a good one" Ty added warmly as he met her eyes once more.

"It is." She assured him firmly with a smile as she moved back out of his arms and walked towards the door. "We should get back to work now though"

"Yeah, such a hardship" Ty teased following her. Amy laughed and playfully smacked his arm as she shoved her feet in her boots. Just then the phone rang. Amy glanced at Ty who motioned her to get it.

"Hello Heartland, Amy Fleming speaking"

"Hey Amy. Happy Birthday!" Joni's warm voice came through the line.

"Hey Joni, thanks" Amy replied her tone warming as she realised who was on the other end of the line.

"Welcome. Hope you're having a good day"

"Yeah thanks, I am" Amy replied looking at the book Ty'd given her and smiling softly as she ran a finger over it. "I hear you're hoping to come down here soon?"

"Ugh, yeah," Joni muttered with a sigh that told Amy what was about to come, "But its not gonna happen. At least not anytime soon. I'm so annoyed! I was really looking forward to coming and showing Tony the farm and everything you guys do there. I miss it." She finished sadly.

"We miss you too." Amy told her firmly. "Things haven't been great here lately." She added with a frown even though she knew Joni couldn't see it. "It's a real shame you can't come, we could use the help!"

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" Joni asked with concern. Amy didn't go in to details about what had happened with Jason instead telling her it was a clash of personality and he'd left suddenly.

"That's not so good." Joni agreed. "But better for him not to be there if its not working, rather than trying it for longer."

Amy murmured in a manner that could be seen as agreement, but she felt guilty for lying to the older girl, so she brought the conversation back to why Joni had called. "So why can't you make it down?" She asked hoping the other girl would go with the change of topic. To her relief Joni did without missing a beat. She explained how a stable hand had had a bad fall and that they just didn't have the staff to cover with her and Tony, her boyfriend, gone as well.

The two friends chatted happily for a while longer about how things were going for both of them before hanging up with Joni promising to try and visit soon, but both knowing it wasn't likely to happen during the summer.

Amy had just hung up the phone when it rang again. This time it was Sara. "Hey Sara, thanks for calling back" Amy said warmly to the younger girl. "We wanted to let you know that you have the job." Amy held her breath feeling a little anxious as she waited for the other girls response.

"Really?" Sara asked disbelievingly. "Wow. Thank you!" She said and Amy could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Welcome." Amy smiled glad they'd decided to give the quite girl a chance. Amy had a feeling that Sara wasn't one to show much emotion, particularly with people she wasn't comfortable with, so she wasn't surprised when she seemed to pull her excitement in and ask about practicalities in a polite manner.

"So when would you like me to start?"

"Well as soon as possible." Amy told her honestly, "Like tomorrow if you could." She added with a small laugh.

"Ok, sure, that would be fine." Sara replied and again Amy caught the excitement in her tone and grinned though no one was around. "Do I need to bring anything with me? And what time would you like me to be there?"

Amy went over the details of the days and times that they'd like her to work, and what riding equipment she would need to bring before hanging up and going to find Ty and letting him know about Joni and Sara's calls.

--

After filling Ty in and cleaning out the stables with him, Amy grabbed a grooming kit and spent some time with Cam in his stable, just working t-touch on him and grooming him until his coat shone. The youngster seemed more settled and happier since his join-up with Ty a couple days before, and he was growing more confident with Amy every time she was around him. He was stood now happily munching the hay on the floor as Amy worked around him. She had discovered he seemed more at easy and less likely to tense if he was allowed to stand freely whilst being groomed and as he tended to stand quite for her, she let him.

He would need to learn to be quiet and relaxed whilst tied in the stable though. So after he was completely relaxed, Amy would slip his head collar on and tie him up for a few minutes and just gently run a soft body brush over him. Gradually Amy would tie him up earlier and leave him tied for longer, but for now Amy was happy with his progress.

Another problem Amy had discovered with Cam when she was grooming his was that he didn't like people touching his legs or lifting his feet up. On closer inspection Amy had found a few thin scars on his hind legs and suspected that he'd been whipped repeatedly with force in the past when he'd refused to do as asked, so it was unsurprising that he didn't like his legs touched now. So once he'd been groomed, Amy gently, slowly ran her hand down Cam's foreleg.

"Easy boy, you're ok," She murmured softly when he flinched. She moved her hand back up again and started from his shoulder again, all the while speaking to him softly to let him know it was ok. This time she stopped her hand where it had been when she'd felt him finch before and just held it there for a moment before removing it. "Good boy, well done Cam, see no big deal." She praised him and made sure he was fully relaxed again before moving on to his other foreleg.

She went through the same process with each leg in turn. He was much better with his front legs than his hind ones, but he had let her get as far as his hocks on his hind legs which was a big improvement. "Good lad," She praised him again when she had finished the last leg and offered him a horse cookie from her pocket that he munched happily.

Amy smiled at the gelding as she clipped the lead line back on to his head collar and led him out of the stable, back to the pasture. She would never understand how someone could hurt such a sweet and loving horse like Cam and shivered at the thought of what could have happened to him if he hadn't been rescued by his new owner. But he was safe with them now and Amy was thrilled to see the progress he was already making with her in such a short space of time. She sighed happily leaning on the fence as she watched him trot across the pasture to join the horses already out and settle down to graze with them like he belonged.

--

"Anything I need to know?"

"Just that Sara is starting tomorrow so I guess you have some paperwork for her to sort out for her." Ty replied to Kelly's usual greeting a couple of hours later.

The 32 year old brunette could come across as blunt at times but she was soft hearted and quick with a joke or a hug when it was needed. Almost since she'd started with them two years ago she'd asked that question on entering the kitchen, before joining whoever was eating lunch there at the time or eating alone if everyone else was busy elsewhere. Today Amy, Nancy and Jack were all seated with Ty so it was a full house.

"Ok, I'll get that sorted. Have either of you agreed working hours with her?" She asked looking between Amy and Ty as she made herself a sandwich at the counter. Amy told her that she had and Kelly made a note of the hours before sitting with them.

"Happy birthday by the way" Kelly added absently as she slid a blue envelope across the table to Amy.

"Thanks" Amy smiled slipping her finger under the sealed flap. When it came to business and the horses Kelly was very organised and focused, but anything else and she was pretty flippant and you'd have to remind her about anything else going on. Ty said that the reason Amy liked it in Kelly was because it was like herself, only more so.

Kelly had agreed with that statement early on and would joke with her two younger employers about it happily.

"Thanks Kel!" Amy repeated pulling out the gift card for her favourite book store that was inside the card.

"Figured it would come in handy." Kelly shrugged, but Amy caught her smile and knew she was pleased that Amy was happy about it. "Any plans for today?" She asked shifting the focus off her.

"Ty and I are headed up on the trails after this, then we're all headed out for dinner later, if you can make it?" Amy looked at her questioningly and grinned happily when Kelly nodded. She probably got on better with Kelly than anyone else despite spending the least amount of time with her.

When Kelly had joined the team Amy had been anxious about how she'd fit in, she was taking her sisters job after all. But Kelly had never tried to take Lou's place, just find her own and Amy had quickly come to accept and lover her because of it.

The five stayed chatting over lunch for a little longer before Amy and Ty excused themselves and headed for the tack room. "I'm going to ride Sundance, if that's ok?" Amy half asked, half stated as she picked up his tack and a halter.

"Sure" Ty agreed amicably as he picked up tack that Amy knew belonged to Shadow. Shadow was a 15hh palomino Arab x Welsh Sec D gelding who was staying with them while his owner recovered from an operation. He was a sweet horse, though he liked to kick the stable door when he was kept in for too long and Ty liked him a lot. Because if an old tendon injury the gelding couldn't do very much work but enjoyed light hacking, so it was a perfect opportunity for him to get some exercise.

A little over an hour later they were nearing the ridge when they'd ended up having their heart to heart a few days ago. Then they'd both been anxious, the weight of unsaid, painful, words unsaid hanging between them. Today was different. Amy and Ty were both relaxed and enjoying the hot summer sun.

Amy sighed happily as she looked out at Heartland spread below her. She was so happy to be home again, and to be friends, really friends, with Ty again. She'd missed all this so much in the last few years, and she felt like it was only now she was realising just how much she missed it all. How much she needed and wanted it again. _When did I not want this? _Amy thought surprising herself. She thought back through the times she'd been at Heartland between semesters, and how she'd felt away from Heartland during those breaks too.

_Did I really not want to be here at times?_ She asked herself. But she couldn't answer that. Wouldn't answer it. It was her birthday and she was having a really good time with Ty and she didn't want to break the almost fragile friendship they had so carefully rebuilt in the last week or so. And admitting the answer even just to herself would do that because he'd see her distress and ask her about it.

These were the thoughts that had been stalking her for the last few days, the ones she'd avoided thinking about yesterday when she'd been out. And as much as she loved Ty's inscription in the book he'd given her, it wasn't helping her. 'Wherever you end up' he'd written. She had been distant and away enough that he honestly thought that she wouldn't come back to Heartland for good when she was qualified. And that thought shocked her. Scared her too if she was being honest with herself.

Ty had been studying Amy whilst they stood there. She looked thoughtful, not quite sad, but not happy either. He fought with himself wondering whether he should ask her what was on her mind. But he didn't want to upset the happy, light mood they had today either.

Sundance saved him having to make the choice in the end though. He stamped his hoof and threw his head up, nearly yanking the reins from Amy's loose grip, clearly board and ready to move on.

Amy laughed softly and placed a hand on Sundance's neck to calm him. She glanced at Ty silently asking if he was ready to head back, he returned her smile and gathered his own reins up in answer. As she turned Sundance away from the edge Amy pushed her deep thoughts away. Now was not the time for them, for now she just wanted to relax and enjoy her birthday with some of the people, and horses, she loved most.

--

"You wanted to be a marine biologist?" Amy asked Kelly in disbelief a few hours later. She was sat between Ty and Kelly at one of her favourite restaurants waiting for their food to be served.

The place was fairly dark but it was full of laughter and chatter. It was somewhere you could go for most occasions, but you didn't have to dress up to go there. They had some old farming equipment, like draft harnesses, hung high on the walls and paintings of farming scenes from years long past which Amy loved.

Jack and Nancy were sat across from them and Amy caught their laughing smiles at her reaction, but she didn't care. She just couldn't picture Kelly doing anything but what she did.

"I did." Kelly confirmed with a self mocking tone. "See I thought that it was all about swimming with dolphins, nothing else, and I thought it sounded like a great job. I was 8" She added timidly as those around her laughed. "What about you Amy?" She said shifting the focus to the birthday girl. Amy wasn't sure how they'd ended up on this topic, but it was really interesting hearing what the other had to say.

"Me? This, more or less, I only ever wanted to do what mom did." She explained feeling a tug of grief thinking about Marion. She felt Ty slide his hand over hers under the table and give it a soft squeeze knowing it hurt to talk about her.

"You never wanted to be anything else?" Kelly persisted curiously. "Like not even when you were really little?"

"Well, I wanted to be a top show jumper too, if that counts, but that's all." Amy said with a shrug.

"Dancer." Jack stated making everyone look at him. "When you were about 4, for about 6 months, that was all you wanted to be." He laughed as Amy turned red and buried her face in her hands, and the others joined him.

"Really?" Ty asked sounding innocent but Amy caught the teasing glint in his eyes as he looked at her and she groaned knowing he wasn't going to drop it any time soon.

"Yup," Jack said sounding almost proud. "She'd dance all around the living room in her pick dress she loved back then." He added with a grin as Amy shot him a murderous glare. But she couldn't hold it for long and laughed as she shook her head and hid behind her long brown locks. She was grateful for the arrival of their meals a moment later and the change of subject that came with it.

They chatted about other things while they ate and as they did Amy found herself becoming more aware of Ty's long legs stretched out beside her. And how his arm brushed hers when he moved. As usual he was mostly quiet, happy to sit and listen to others rather than talking himself. But Amy kept noticing the little changes in his expression at some of the things being said. The way his eyes shone as he laughed and the constant small lift to one corner of his mouth that tod her he was enjoying the evening as much as she was.

Amy was almost disappointed as she stood up when they were ready to leave, she missed the warmth of his body beside her. She felt a small shock of pleasure a moment later however when he lightly placed his hand on the small of her back as they wound their way out between the tables to the door. The touch didn't feel like the touch of a boyfriend, but it felt like more than that of a friend. A quick glance at his face as he placed his hand there made Amy think it was an unconscious gesture too, one he hadn't thought about, just did which gave her a second swell of warmth.

She mentally shook herself and physically moved away from his touch once they were outside though. She shouldn't be thinking about Ty in that way. He'd recently gotten out of a serious long term relationship. And equally they'd only just got their friendship back on track. _And jeopardizing that by complicating things with him, is a stupid idea_ Amy told herself.

But as she glanced across the roof of the car at him, she met his eyes and saw the same look of confusion and heat that she knew was in her own.

--

**One more apology I will add, is for adding even more horse characters. I'm sure it gets confusing. But I added Shadow to this for a reason, not because I wanted another horse. Shadow is a horse that was owned by my Aunt. She had him for about 23 years, since he was about 3 and he had to be put to sleep a couple of weeks ago when he had a bad case of colic. Because of his age and the severity of it, it wasn't fair on him to try transporting him and operating. He was a real sweetheart and he's seriously missed and I just wanted him in this bit of work because of it.**

**After that depressing note, I hope you liked the chapter, if so review! If not, still review and tell me why! Lol I'm happy to get any and all of your comments.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it! )**


	8. Bad, Good and Worse

Chapter 8

Very sorry for the delay getting this chapter up!! I've been struggling with some personal stuff of late and I find it pretty hard to write when things are that bad without making everything go wrong from my original plan. So hence waiting to finish it. I hope its worth it! Let me know!

Big thank you to rainpaint for listening and beta'ing this for me! Massive help!

--

Chapter 8 – Bad, Good and Worse

"Easy Jake" Ty murmured softly giving a gentle tug on the geldings lead rope. Ty was taking the gelding out to his paddock, attempting to get him behaving well along the way. So far Jake wasn't being very cooperative. As Ty asked him to slow down, Jacob took the opposite action and braced against the pressure and ploughed ahead.

Ty was prepared for it though and caught Jake off guard by quickly stepping around in front of him and asking him to turn in a circle from the opposite side. It worked in making Jake stop for a moment and he looked at Ty with a look that said 'What are you doing?'

"Come on boy" Ty encouraged, asking him to walk in a full circle. After a moment of hesitation Jake complied and followed Ty quietly out to the pasture. Ty let the gelding go and turned towards the sound of horseshoes on concrete. Amy was leading Shalou out to the arena for a light schooling session.

Ty watched from a distance and felt the now usual confusion wash over him. It had been a busy week since her birthday. Sara had started and a new horse had arrived so they hadn't had much time alone, for which Ty was grateful.

He wasn't sure what had made him tell Amy so much about how he was feeling a couple of weeks ago in the hay barn. He had had no intention of talking with her about how he felt about his relationship and break up with Heather, let alone what he thought about himself in all of it. It wasn't like him to talk so much about his feelings but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself around her lately. He didn't mind her knowing it all, not really, but it wasn't like him to talk so much about his feelings, and he wasn't sure why suddenly whenever he was around her he felt the need to explain so much.

He'd loved spending her birthday with her. At dinner he'd been almost hyper aware of her presence beside her at dinner that night. He'd kept brushing his arm against hers, unintentionally, but he hadn't avoided it. He'd gotten a small buzz every time his bare skin had touched hers. And although Amy hadn't given him any overt sign that she'd liked, or wanted it, she hadn't moved away either. When she'd moved away from his touch when they'd left the restaurant though, he'd worried that he'd pushed the boundaries between them too far. He hadn't meant to touch her though, it had just felt natural, and he didn't like that he may have upset her with something like that.

But then she looked at him across the roof of the car at him and he'd seen the same confusion he was feeling reflected back at him. When they'd arrived back at Heartland it had just been the four of them as Kelly had gone home, and they'd simply had birthday cake and ice cream. There had been a moment when Amy had blown out the candles that their eyes had met. The confusion was still there, but it was hiding behind something else, something stronger, something Ty didn't want to name. Something he wasn't sure either of them were ready to admit.

He watched as Amy brought Shalou back under control as the mare fought Amy's request to bend through a 20 meter circle. Ty loved to watch her work, she was soft and patient in her approach and it all seemed to come so naturally to her, despite the long breaks between riding because of college.

Ty knew that what he was feeling for Amy wasn't new. He'd ignored it during their phone calls and her coming home because he was with Heather. But the truth was that he'd looked forward to her calls and felt disappointed when they hadn't been able to talk before heading to bed. Or in bed for that matter, depending on her schedule and how late she was having to work. He'd always woken up feeling good if he'd spoken to her the night before, even if he'd been a little tired from less sleep.

But not only had he looked forward to her calls, but he'd enjoyed her company from a distance more than Heathers company here. If he was struggling with something, other than Heather, or something good had happened he'd wanted to talk to Amy about it. She was the first, and often only, person he wanted to talk to about it.

Ty sighed in frustration as he placed his arms on the fence and leaned on them, still not taking his eyes off Amy. He his feelings for Amy for a lot of reasons, the biggest in his mind right now being that it was really bad timing. They'd only properly got their friendship back in the last few months since Christmas and the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize that.

He knew that Amy had dated a couple of guys in the past few years, but mostly she'd been focused on her studies and helping horses all across America. She'd had a semi-serious long distance relationship with Alfredo Escobar, a rich polo player who she'd helped with one of his horses, but after a year or so together Amy had realised they were just too different.

_Starting something again now wouldn't be a good idea. There are so many reasons why. Is this even real?_ Did he really want to be back with her as a couple again? Or was it just old feelings brought back to the surface as they found their friendship again and talked over their break up?

Ty mentally smacked himself as he watched Amy let Shalou wander around on a long rein to cool down.

He knew he was kidding himself. He'd suppressed his feelings for a long time, a very long time, but they were real.

_Just say it. You have to admit it some time._ Ty fought with himself.

_I love her._

Ty almost physically flinched as he thought that. He wasn't meant to say that. Even admitting it to himself was dangerous. Made it more real somehow. But if he didn't admit it now, then when? If he was truly being honest with himself he'd never stopped loving her. It may have been deeply buried and hidden behind his feelings for Heather, but it had always been there.

He waited until Amy was out of sight before turning and heading across the pasture he'd released Jacob in to and carefully approached Cam. The gelding was coming on incredibly well, and mostly accepted and trusted Ty, but he was still flighty in the field. Today though he just watched Ty's approach with curiosity, no trace of his earlier fear.

"Good boy Cam" Ty murmured as he slid the halter on and rewarded his calmness with a horse cookie. He led the chestnut out of the pasture and up to a stable on the front yard. Cam was still prone to panicking if they kept him in a stable in the back barn for too long. But here he could see out to more open land and it kept him calmer. Unclipping the lead line and placing it over the stable door, Ty headed for the tack room, giving Sara a smile as he passed her working t-touch on another livery.

He didn't see Amy coming out of the tack room as he came around the corner. "Oof" Ty grunted grabbing Amy's arm to stabilize them both.

"Sorry" They spoke in unison and the laughed awkwardly glancing around at the scattered grooming brushes around them. Amy's gaze came to rest on Ty's hand, still gently holding her arm.

"Sorry" Ty mumbled again, embarrassed as he removed it.

"No problem." Amy replied softly avoiding his eyes. But Ty caught the half smile as she ducked her head and wondered, or rather hoped, she'd felt the same shock of electricity and heat when he'd touched her, as he was. She hurriedly gathered up the dropped brushes as Ty grabbed another kit and headed back to Cam.

Ty didn't want to second guess her. Or read more in to this than there was. He was sure that Amy felt more than friendship for him too, but he wasn't sure how real it was for her. He was also pretty certain that Amy was less aware of the source or depth or her feelings than he was of his. And that could be a problem.

Ty'd lied to her when they'd broken up. He'd told her that he felt they'd drifted as well, and that he thought they were better off as friends like she did. The truth was he'd felt her drifting from him when she'd come home in the holidays before that spring, and in her voice, the way she talked about college, when she'd called him. Which had gotten less and less as the year had worn on.

He'd known before she left that it could, and probably would, happen, but he didn't really prepare himself for it. Not until he was sure it was happening at any rate. Then he'd thrown himself in to his work, even more so than before, for a little while. Then he'd had a call from an old friend from school, and he'd started hanging out with them when he wasn't working. He'd basically talked himself in to thinking he was having fun with them at first, but then he started to get used to being out with them and was surprised to realise one night that he was actually having a good time with them. For the first time since he'd dropped out of school and started working for Marion, he had friends outside of Heartland. Real friends.

So the more Amy pulled away, the more he hung out with his friends and accepted the reality that he wouldn't be with her for much longer. Outwardly he'd shown no sign that he knew they were on the outs though. He'd told his friends about her, how proud of her he was and even that he wanted them to meet her.

Cam snorted and nudged Ty's still hand bringing him out of his deep and troubling thoughts. "Sorry Cam" he murmured softly mentally kicking himself for getting so distracted as he moved to Cam's other side to continue brushing him. Thankfully the gelding didn't seem as bothered by Ty's inattention and he started dosing again as Ty started sweeping the soft brush across his coat. Ty was thrilled to see the gelding so calm and actually enjoying the attention so much. He knew that without Amy's help it would have taken a lot longer, and it was through their work as a team with him that he was responding so well to Ty so quickly. He loved being able to work together with Amy like that.

_Really need to stop going over this._ Ty thought with frustration._ I'm going in circles and its doing me no good._ When he wasn't focused on a horse of teaching Sara, all these thoughts had been constantly circling his head since Amy's birthday and his obsession was slowly driving him crazy.

And he didn't have a clue as to how to deal with it. There wasn't anyone he would feel comfortable talking to about this. He wasn't one to talk a lot about his feelings, no that he minded showing emotion or being honest about his feelings like most guys he knew. But that didn't mean he enjoyed sharing his feelings when things were this complicated. He'd rather try and work them out himself.

"Ty?" Sara's quiet, nervous voice broke through Ty's thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?" Ty asked noting Sara's careful distance and relaxed body posture, she was being careful not to make Cam feel threatened when he was tied up and had no possible escape.

"I'm done with Fidget. You said to come find you when I was." Sara replied. With the horses she quickly found the right way to handle each individual and had quickly picked up T-Touch and was learning about the remedies' they used as well. But she wasn't very confident or entirely trusting with Amy and Ty yet. Despite that, Ty was still convinced she was the right person for the job and that she'd grow in confidence with time. Just like a lot of the horses they worked with, it would take time.

"Right, yeah, give me a minute to finish with Cam and I'll meet you at Fidget's stable ok?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Sure" Sara agreed without question turning away. She didn't know what Ty wanted her to do but she assumed she'd be told what she needed to know when it was time.

Her acceptance of being a stable hand and just following orders like that was something Ty hoped they could change. She took initiative with small things around the yard, like moving hay around if the small stock they kept close by the stables needed topped up fro the main hay barn, but she wouldn't do anything with any of the horses without express permission.

Untying Cam's lead rope and slipping the halter over his ears, leaving him to munch on the hay on the floor. Ty headed a few stables down to where Sara was waiting, leaning on Fidget's half door watching her with a soft half smile. The 5 year old bay mare was very aptly named. She wouldn't stand still for more than a few seconds and you couldn't keep her attention on any one thing for much longer than that either. She would look and investigate everything going on around her, and the only time she didn't was when she was given her feed. She had arrived at Heartland three days ago to learn some stable manners and to see if they could settle her down any.

Sara stood back noticing Ty approach and the smile disappeared. "How do you feel about trying Join up with Fidge?" Ty asked surprising her.

"Really?" She said taken aback. Ty nodded in confirmation. "Uh…yeah, sure, I mean if that's what you want." She stammered clearly shocked.

"You've watched both me and Amy do it and you've got a real natural talent with horses, so yeah, it's your turn to try it. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you and talk you through the whole thing." He reassured her, smiling to himself as a flash of excitement and determination crossed Sara's features before she could stop it.

"Ok, sure." She repeated with barely a trace of nerves this time. Ty handed her Fidgets halter and Sara quickly had it secured on the mares pretty head. As per usual the mare tried to barge her way past Sara the moment they were out of the stable, but Sara was ready for her. She braced herself and pushed her shoulder in front of Fidgets blocking her movement. Fidget stopped tossing her head and looking all around her excitedly.

Sara kept a firm grip on the mare speaking to her softly and waiting for her to settle while Ty watched from the sideline. Once the mare had settled as well as they knew she would before getting worked up again, Sara asked her to walk on again, still walking slightly in front of her so that she couldn't take off with her. Ty walked along side Sara, but a few paces away, giving her space to handle Fidget however she felt she should. The firm but fair approach was the most practical one to use with Fidget as she would walk all over anyone who was too soft with her. And unlike Jacob, who despite his habit of constantly pulling when in hand was a fairly slow horse, Fidget was very sharp and would whip round on a penny, thus making her a little dangerous in the wrong hands.

Ty and Amy had decided to ask Sara to catch Fidget the first time she'd been brought in, the day after the mare had arrived, to see how she handled the tricky mare. Ty had watcher her from the fence and then walked with them to the stable. He had been very impressed with Sara's quick and correct assessment on how to handle her. At first Sara had been too gentle with her in the field and realised her mistake as Fidget tried to take off with her. But she'd corrected her mistake quickly and since then Ty had had her be the main person to work with the mare, mostly in the stable or in hand between the stable and pasture.

Today was the first day they were going to put in a proper session with her as Ty and Amy wanted to make sure she'd settled in and to give the Vervain and Impatiens flower remedies they were giving her some time to start working. Both remedies were very good for calming down highly strung horses, though they could take a while to work. Whether they were having any affect on Fidget yet wasn't clear, but it certainly didn't hurt to try them.

Once they'd entered the ring Sara moved Fidget straight to the center of it while Ty latched the gate and made her stand relatively still. Her feet were all still for one but she kept swinging her head around to look at everything. She didn't seem spooked by much, just over curious, though she could get worked up very quickly when she did get spooked by something unfamiliar.

"Ok" Ty started joining Sara in the middle, "Getting her to run shouldn't be a problem, though it could take a while for her to focus on you, so don't be surprised if this isn't as quick as you've seen it happen with me and Amy. She's a tricky horse and you've not done this before. But I do think you're completely capable of doing this well. Ok?"

"Ok" Sara replied with determination. She clearly wanted to do this, and do it right.

"Good, let her go, keep her running and square your shoulders with hers." Ty instructed. Sara nodded once and quickly unbuckled the halter and sent the flighty mare away from her. Fidget didn't hesitate, throwing in a buck as she put her head down and raced for the fence. Sara quickly moved as she'd been instructed to so she had her shoulders squared to Fidgets as the mare cantered rapidly with her head high around the pair watching her. Ty stayed a step behind and to the side of Sara so that the mare would focus on her and not him, but he could still easily help Sara if she needed it.

After a few circles Fidget steadied herself and dropped her head slightly so she was a little more comfortable. But her focus still wasn't on Sara and without prompting from Ty she gave a small flick of the lead line in her hand and took half a step forward then back to say 'I'm here, look at me.' The trick worked and Fidget snorted swivelling her ears towards her, though not staying there. A few further circuits and Fidget started to slow down, turning to the outside of the ring, to look over the fence, but Sara again flicked the rope in her direction, this time with a little more force so it slapped the sand below their feet. Fidget flinched away from the fence and held a disunited canter for a few strides before correcting and balancing herself once more. This time she started to listen to Sara and her ear stayed fixed on the girl as she cantered.

"Good job." Ty murmured softly behind Sara. She was handling the mare exactly as he would have himself, she had clearly been paying attention to how Amy and he worked.

Gradually the mare dropped her head further watching Sara carefully. "Step forward" Ty reminded her quickly as the mares pace started to slow. Sara did as told and Fidget responded by slowing to a trot, but raising her head. Quickly Sara stepped back and pushed the mare forward again.

When the mare settle and dropped her head a second time, Sara stepped forwards again, this time blocking the mares progress and sent her off in the other direction. It took only half a circuit before the mare started stretching her neck down to the ground her canter slow and steady. This was the next sign of join up, that the mare was wanting to stop running and join Sara in the middle.

Ty was filled with warmth as he watched Fidget lower her head further so her muzzle was almost on the ground, her canter flowing in to trot and she started to make chewing motions with her mouth. Sara kept her moving for a few paces the dropped her shoulders and turned away from Fidget. Ty quickly turned away too moving across the round pen a few paces away from Sara, but watched them out of the corner of his eye.

After a moments hesitation Fidget strode across the ring to where Sara was stood and tried to nibble her hair. Ty caught Sara stifling a laugh as she turned to the mare and gently rubbed her forehead, between her eyes, before turning away and walking across the ring, away from Ty. Fidget followed happily and without hesitation.

"Ok, stop there." Ty called softly after the mare had followed Sara in a small half circle. Sara stopped and turned to face the mare rubbing her face again and then her neck telling her she'd done good as Ty approached with the halter and lead line Sara had left in the middle of the ring.

Ty saw the obvious joy in the younger girls face as she glanced at him taking the offered halter and expertly sliding it on. For once Fidget was fairly still, though her breathing was laboured from running so hard. "You did fantastic with her." He told her with feeling, smiling as Sara's grin grew further. "There isn't another feeling as good as that. When a horse comes to you like that, putting all their trust in you, it doesn't get better than that." He repeated. "Walk her around a bit, she's pretty hot and she worked hard in this heat, then give her a rub down and she can go out again." He told her moving to the gate.

"Thanks Ty." She told him shyly, "You're right, I've never felt anything like that before, that was incredible!"

"Yeah, it is, and no matter how many times I do it, it never seems to get less amazing." He agreed. "Normally I'd get you to walk further with her before finishing, but with Fidge's attention span, it's better to end on a good note than risk taking it too far and have her get bored. You can reinforce that new connection tomorrow though." He couldn't help smiling seeing Sara's happiness at knowing she'd get to do it again so soon.

"Thank you" She repeated, seeming at a loss for words.

"My pleasure." Ty told her seriously. "I'll leave you to it, you really are doing a great job with her." Ty reiterated, "she's not an easy horse and it's gonna take a while before we start to see any real improvement with her, but you've got the right attitude with her and handle her just right. Keep it up" Ty added lightly heading back to the front barn only to find himself very nearly colliding with Amy a second time.

"Sorry," He laughed "Gotta stop doing that." Amy laughed as well, his lighter mood catching.

"No problem. I was watching Sara and Fidge. She did good huh?" Amy said nodding towards the pair who were walking a wide loop around the yard.

"Yep, she did." Ty agreed simple watching as Sara let the mare stop and investigate an old, empty bucket by a fence.

"She's got a good sense for how a horse is behaving with her. Like she knows when a horse is messing around and taking liberties with her, or when they're genuinely being inquisitive about things, like Fidget is now." Amy mused. "I'm glad we hired her." She added with a smile and a shrug as she moved on.

"Me too" Ty echoed watching Amy walk away feeling oddly lighter. Amy caught his tone and glanced over her shoulder throwing him the first real smile he'd seen all week. Yep, he definitely felt better. Why he and Amy both seemed to have suddenly relaxed, having been so awkward with each other just an hour earlier, Ty didn't know.

--

For the rest of the afternoon Ty didn't work at avoiding Amy. He didn't really seek her out to work with either, but for the first time since her birthday he wasn't actively avoiding her. Which he thought could be progress. His head was still a mess and he was still going in circles with his thoughts but it was better than nothing.

"Hey" He smiled at Amy sat at the kitchen table that night pouring over a textbook of some kind.

"Oh, hey" Amy replied trying to sound normal, but Ty knew her too well for that and he called her on it.

"What's up?" He asked apprehensively noting the almost excited nerves that she was trying to conceal.

"I had a call this afternoon," She started and Ty inwardly groaned. He knew now where he'd seen that look before. "From a guy in Kentucky. He's got a former race horse he needs some help with." Amy quickly explained to him that the horse in question, Cappa Hill, hadn't been very good at racing and had been badly treated by his owner there before being sold on for virtually nothing to the man who'd called. Apparently the 26 year old, Sam, had seen him and bought him thinking Cappa would just need a little feeding up and re-training before he could be either sold on as a pleasure horse or maybe compete in a different discipline.

But Sam's father, who owned the yard where Cappa was kept, gave him just two weeks to show real improvement or he'd have to go because he wasn't earning his keep. And when Sam had first tried to get on Cappa he'd realised that 2 weeks would be impossible without some serious help. So he'd called around to find the person he felt best suited to handling a tricky situation quickly and Amy had been highly recommended to him by a few people, so he'd asked her to come, paying for her travel expenses and booking her on a flight for tomorrow as soon as she'd said she may be able to help.

"Tomorrow?" Ty repeated shocked.

"Well yeah. I mean Sam's only got two weeks, well 12 days including tomorrow, so the sooner the better. Right?" Ty could see Amy was a little disappointed that he wasn't being more supportive, but how could she blame him? It was really short notice.

"I guess. But what about Heartland?" He asked trying to keep the accusation out of his voice, but judging from the frown she flashed him, he wasn't managing it. "I mean we have a whole stable full of horses, and as capable as Sara clearly is, she's still learning! Cam needs your support as much, maybe more than mine because its you he trusts most. You're meant to be working with Sasha and Sammy too and you can't leave her hanging, she did so much better on Casper this week and she needs that continued support from you." Ty's voice was rising slightly and he knew it wasn't good because Amy was going on the defensive, he could see it in the determined set of her jaw and her normally soft grey eyes hardening.

"I'm sorry," Ty continued, "I get why you want to help this pair out, I really do, but you to just drop everything here when we're understaffed and you're so vital isn't fair. You didn't even think to talk about this with me first did you." Ty added quietly feeling hurt and disappointed. More at her attitude than anything else. He really did see why she badly wanted to help the pair out.

Amy blinked and Ty realised she hadn't thought about that. She hadn't thought about what leaving Heartland instantly like this meant for him or the other horses here that needed her. "You're right." She stammered. "I didn't. I'm sorry." She looked thoughtful for a moment before the determination reappeared. "But I've already said yes and I can't turn around and change that now. You and Sara will cope without me. I guess I'm just used to not having to check with other people whether I can take off and help a horse in the summer break now." She tried to sound casual and off hand about it but Ty could see something about all this was bothering her.

"Sasha did do much better this week, she should do ok with you if you put her on Casper again. I guess we were right, he is a good confidence booster for her." Amy continued. "And Cam's growing in confidence around you all the time. He'll be fine without me around. As for the rest, between you and Sara you'll manage. Right now I gotta pack." Amy finished rising from her chair.

_Manage maybe, but we should have to._ Ty thought crossly as he listened to Amy's footsteps on the stairs. Shaking his head he sat down in Amy's vacated seat and glanced at the textbook in front of him. It was a book that dealt with common sport injuries to horses he realised. Apparently her mind was already fully on the case she was about to start.

"You ok?" Jack startled Ty as he entered from the living room.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Ty tried to pretend but knew Jack wouldn't buy it for a moment.

"Not happy about Amy leaving again hmm?" Jack probed gently.

"You heard huh?" Ty asked with a grimace.

Jack nodded sympathetically "Not really good timing. But you can't stop her."

"I know. It's not even that. We're meant to be a team. Or at least I thought we were." He added self mockingly, "But she didn't discuss it with me first, or even think about it. It never crossed her mind until I told her." Ty sighed with frustration placing his elbows on the table and rubbing his hands roughly over his face and through his hair.

"I don't think she knows what she wants anymore." Jack mused looking out the window as the last rays of sunlight fell behind the hills. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Maybe." Ty echoed without really thinking about it. "I'm gonna go clean up and get some sleep. Suddenly I have twice as much work to do tomorrow." He laughed weakly raising a hand goodnight to Jack before heading for the door.

"Then again, you don't know what you really want right now either." Jack murmured softly as he listened to Ty climb the stairs.


	9. Past and Present

CHAPTER 9

A/N: So, so sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. I've had a lot of stuff going on for me lately that's gotten in the way of writing. Followed a couple of weekends ago by a nasty fall when riding which nearly delayed it a lot longer! Lol. But this chapter is done now and I hope you guys like it. Please bear with me cause I promise this fic will be finished. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, it means a lot that you guys like what I write. And massive thanks to Rainpaint for always listening, even if I'm just rambling nonsense, and therefore helping me get through things.

Chapter 9 – Past and Present

"Excuse me!" An impatient voice called sharply as he pushed past Amy. She sighed in frustration, as she slowly made her way through the busy airport to collect her luggage. Some people, however, were being less than patient with the process.

As yet another person cut in front of her, she wondered yet again if she was doing the right thing coming here. Amy didn't like fighting with Ty, and he was clearly unhappy with her leaving the way she had. He had barely spoken with her this morning, just to ask her to see to Cam's feed before her flight.

_What are you doing Amy? _She asked herself for what must have been the thousandth time since last night. _You just got him back, and now he's really mad at you. _

_But I have to help this horse. _She argued with herself.

_Well sure, but did I have to say yes without speaking to Ty first?_

_No. _She answered herself honestly.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the alarm that announced the baggage belt was starting to move. She watched bag after bag fell on to the main loop it travelled on until somebody claimed it. Finally she spotted her faded and worn navy holdall and quickly grabbed it, heading for the exit.

Stopping to the side she looked around the various people waiting for other passengers, either family, business associates or drivers holding signs with names on. Moving with the flow a few more steps, Amy saw her name held up and moved toward the young man holding it.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She introduced herself with a forced smile.

"Hey, I'm Sam, it's good to meet you." The young man in front of her sounded, and looked, relieved to have her here and Amy felt better about what she was doing.

Amy looked him briefly up and down as they threaded their way through the crowds to the exit. He was no more than 5"10, too tall to be a jockey, but still on the small side. He was lightly built, but muscular, not skinny. He had short sandy brown hair, and moved with confidence. Amy guessed he wasn't used to calling on outside help, which made her wonder why he had now, with this horse.

"This is us." Same said finally. They'd come out of the crowded airport and walked toward a large car park. Sam clicked the button on his key to unlock the door, and climbed in. Amy was slightly surprised to see he was driving an old beat up pick up, not in much better shape than Ty's back home. He was paying all her expenses up front and last minute which wasn't cheap, so Amy knew he had money.

The engine started with a growl and they headed for the exit as Sam spoke. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Well, like I said on the phone," Amy started honestly, "I can't promise I can help, particularly in the time frame, but I'll do my best."

"I know. And even for that, I'm grateful." Sam replied, throwing a smile her way. "I know you've had to drop a lot of stuff at home too for this, I don't think I know anyone else who would do this, and certainly not so quickly." He added gratefully.

"So who did you hear about me from?" Amy asked curiously. All he'd said on the phone was that a few people had brought up her name.

"Well a jump trainer I work with said Nick Halliwell always used a place called Heartland, but he didn't have a name, so I called Nick who said you travelled to help horses, and that there was no one better." Amy blushed slightly. "And you were mentioned briefly by a couple of others. And then I spoke with someone who said he knew a polo player who'd dated a behaviourist who was apparently really great and a vet student too. I put it together and realised that was probably you too. So I called Alfredo and asked him, and he agreed with Nick." Sam stated, his eyes scanning the traffic around him, "And Nick said you were almost certainly the best person for the problem." He reiterated.

Amy was surprised at the mention of her ex, but didn't question it, she had no desire to speak about him at all. "Interesting" She murmerred "So, tell me more about Cappa Hill. You mentioned that he hadn't been treated very well, what sort of abuse are we talking about?"

"He was whipped a lot," Sam's voice was cold and hard, it was like a shutter came across his face. This was clearly a man who didn't believe in force, and Amy warmed to him for it. "He was yelled at, generally handled really roughly, and when he panicked or refused to do anything he was hit harder, pushed and forced in to whatever situation it was that was scaring him.

"It's so stupid and pointless." Sam continued, "Cappa's a really sweet horse, he would have worked better for them had they simply listened to him and realised he was scared." Sam's voice had turned from something akin to ice, to sad and Amy's heart went out to him. She knew that feeling very well from her years of seeing abused horses come through Heartlands gates, it was exactly how she felt right now about Cam.

Her heart clenched at the thought of the youngster back at Heartland without her. Contrary to what she'd told Ty, she knew that leaving Cam now was not the best idea and she felt guilty about it. Cam was improving a lot with Ty now, but it was Amy he really trusted, and had she stayed most of the work with Cam would have been done by her. But Amy couldn't think about that now. She was here and her focus had to be on Cappa and Sam.

They were on the highway now, the airport out of sight, and surrounded instead by rich green fields. Amy could see the odd sleek Thoroughbred in some of them, most with their graceful long necks stretched down to graze.

"It's kind of a long drive." Sam apologised noticing Amy fidget in the passenger seat.

"No problem" Amy threw him a quick reassuring smile, "I'm enjoying the scenery."

"Good." Sam smiled brightly at her before focusing on the traffic around him once more.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sam who's this?"

Amy started at the harsh voice calling across the yard. They'd arrived at Sam's home about 10 minuets ago, and after a quick tour of the house they were headed to meet Cappa Hill

"Oh, hi dad. This is Amy Fleming," Sam replied tensely, "She's come to help with Cappa."

Mr. Burn gave Amy an appraising look up and down before meeting her eyes. He was frowning slightly and didn't think much of someone else coming in to work with a horse in his barn judging by his look. But Amy had become very accustomed to dealing with people like him in the past 4 years and met his hostile gaze without trouble. "What experience do you have working with ex-race horses?" He questioned.

"I don't have much experience with former race horses," Amy admitted honestly without flinching at the cold tone Sam's father used, "but I've been working with abused, neglected and so called 'problem horses' since I was 15, and before that spent my life growing up watching and helping my mom do exactly the same thing." She informed him simply knowing sprouting a lot of information was likely to make him think she was trying to convince him she could do the job without knowing if she really could. If nothing else she'd grown a lot of confidence by working outside Heartland and learnt to deal better with a much wider range of people, which she knew had been a short falling before.

"So what makes you think you can help Cappa? My boy knows his horses, he's done a lot of this before, why do you think you can do better?" Mr. Burn's rapid questions didn't put Amy off either.

"I don't know I can help. I hope that I can. I may have very little experience of ex-race horses, but he's still a horse, and working with abused, scared horses is something I have a massive amount of experience with. Re-training and backing or re-backing them is a part of that." She replied calmly holding his gaze noting his tense stance, standing square on to her and at his full height, body language clearly meant to intimidate.

Mr. Burn stood there silently evaluating her, frown still firmly in place, but Amy didn't move, calmly standing off with him. "12 days. Not much time. He needs to be showing real potential by then or he's gone." He looked pointedly at Sam before turning on his heel and striding towards one of the barns they'd already passed.

Sam sighed, "Sorry about that. He is a decent enough guy really, he does care about horses, but it's still a business." He tried to meet Amy's eyes, shrug it off, but he was clearly concerned to what Amy would think.

"I can see that." Amy smiled weakly, "I've met a lot of people like him. As long as he's not hurting the horses, I can deal with him"

"Oh no, he'd never hurt a horse." Sam replied instantly, "Its part of why he doesn't mind me taking on former race horses like this."

"So you've retained a lot of horses?" Amy asked as they carried on around the busy yard to see Cappa.

"A few." Sam shrugged not committedly, "I take on a few a year myself, and sometimes I have other people asking me to do the same. I back a lot of young horses too, some of the Thoroughbreds for my dad and some of the jumpers I train too."

Amy nodded as she followed Sam around the back of one of the barns, constantly looking around her at the horses coming and going. Those who'd obviously just been worked, their coats shining with sweat, and those who looked like they were about to be taken out, but they all looked very well, fit and happy Amy was pleased to see.

"So you work mainly with show jumpers?" She asked a few moments later with a frown of confusion noting that the horses around her all appeared to be race horses.

"I do, yes. We have a small show jumping team of horses here that I'm in charge of. But the race horse side of things is the focus here. When I was about 10 I knew that that wasn't something I really wanted to get in to. I saw a couple small local show jumping comps and kinda fell in love with it." He said seriously "I like racing, but I don't really have any drive to work in the industry. Jumping however I really enjoy. My dad is ok with me doing what I want with the jumpers so long as it doesn't interfere with the racing or breeding, and so long as it's not costing him money."

"Which is why you're on a time frame with Cappa." Amy inserted and Sam nodded in agreement. They continued in silence around the back of one of the barns, along a narrow path with large expanses of rich green fields on the other side. They reached another barn at a right angle to the one they'd walked behind, and Amy could clearly see they'd arrived in the section that belonged to Sam and his jumpers. There were a couple of horses being led to and from the barn along another path away from them, which headed behind another barn which from its position Amy knew she'd seen from the other side and held more Thoroughbreds. It looked like there was an arena set up the far side of the barn they were fast approaching with colourful jump poles and wings scattered around it. The horses Amy saw were more obviously muscled and carried themselves in a very different manner to the Thoroughbreds, more rounded and solid than the long, lean race horses. She smiled at the eagerness of a light bay horse who was almost skipping along beside his rider towards the ring.

"That's Jazzy," Sam mentioned seeing where her gaze lay. "She's 6 and showing serious potential, and she just loves her work." He added smiling before turning in to the barn.

"So I see" Amy echoed his smile and watched the mare for a few more seconds before following Sam. The barn was surprisingly well lit and airy, and cool given the heat out side. Sam had stopped by the first stable on the right and looking through the metal bars that made up the top half of the stable, Amy saw a copper chestnut gelding who was probably barely 16hh. He stood at the back of the stable, facing out of the corner from the two outer walls of the barn, as far from people and other horses as he could be. His head was high, his posture tense as he watched the comings and goings in the barn around him warily.

"Hey Cappa, come say hello boy." Sam softly tried to coax the gelding forward unsuccessfully. Cappa didn't move apart from to swing his head to focus on Sam. Keeping his eyes lowered and moving slowly Sam slid the bolt down on the sliding door and pushed it open. He paused in the entry way for a few moments, constantly murmuring softly to the anxious horse whilst Amy stood to the side observing Cappa's reactions. Sam stepped cautiously towards the copper chestnut, sideways on with his hand extended slightly. To Amy's surprise the gelding didn't seem to mind Sam's closer presence. He appeared to be fairly close to panic in the small space, but he didn't appear to react at all to Sam's close proximity other than to watch him rather than everything else around him.

Sam offered his hand to Cappa and the gelding dipped his head, snuffling his muzzle across Sam's palm. Amy was surprised again. The gelding seemed to be relaxing under Sam's touch. She smiled softly as she watched Sam run his hands softly over Cappa's long neck and rub his forehead. Amy heard Sam constantly speaking to Cappa, but couldn't make out what he was saying, though she knew it was his tone Cappa was responding too. Turning to face Amy, a hand still resting on Cappa's neck absently stroking him, Sam asked, "So what do you think?"

Amy was thoughtful for a moment before saying anything. "Well he's clearly a sensitive horse," Amy noted thinking of the way he was looking at everything and his slightly dished profile suggested that he was sensitive as well. "But it's equally clear he has some level of trust in you, and wants to trust you further, he's just not sure he can yet. Despite his anxiousness he seems to want to be friends. Does he get turned out much?" She asked quietly not wanting to add to the horses distress.

"Not really," Sam admitted with a grimace. "He's very tough to catch and he gets bullied a lot by the other horses, so he's just turned out a couple hours a day in a small penned off field."

Amy thought about this and wasn't surprised he'd been bullied by the other horses, and she could see that Sam was far from happy about the situation. "Can you bring him out? I'd like to see how he reacts to you out in the ring. You said on the phone that you'd tried tacking him up but it didn't go well?" She asked.

"That was an understatement." Sam laughed, "But sure, you can see him work, but it will have to be later." He answered glancing at his watch, "There are several training sessions going on right now, and others after that. It will be easier on Cappa later when it's quieter anyway."

Amy smiled again glad to see how much Sam cared for his horse, "Yeah, that sounds better." But still she was confused. Sam clearly had the experience and sensitivity to deal with horses like Cappa, and it sounded like he'd worked with a few mistreated race horses before as well. It made Amy wonder why he'd felt the need to ask for extra help with this horse. But for now she kept her thoughts to herself as Sam gave Cappa a final rub on the shoulder and left the stable as slowly as he'd entered, gently sliding the stable door back in to place.

"Come on, why don't I show you around a little more and introduce you to some of the people around here you need to know." Sam suggested heading back through the entrance they'd come through. With a quick glance back at Cappa, who was watching the horse in the stable next to him with something close to curiosity, Amy nodded in agreement and followed Sam back out in to the sun.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy sighed in frustration as she threw her phone down on to the bed. She'd been up in the guest room for almost 20 minutes now, trying to find the courage to call Ty. Amy wanted to know how Cam was getting on without her. And Sasha had a lesson on Casper too, which Amy was now feeling very guilty about missing, she shouldn't be bailing on Cam or Sasha like that. But she knew Ty was mad at her and that he most likely didn't want to speak to her at all. And she wasn't sure she could bear to hear anything but his familiar, warm, friendly tones.

Amy moved to the window and frowned as she looked out over more rich green pastures, a few horses dotted around, Sam's show jumpers she noted. It was beautiful here. She was surrounded by horses, Sam was friendly and seemed like a decent guy, she had Cappa to think about. She should be enjoying her time here. Virtually every other place Amy had been to, she'd settled in quickly and really thrived on the new experiences, new places and meeting new people, even if it wasn't easy and things didn't go as planned, Amy felt she always gained something from the work she'd been doing.

But since she'd left Heartland she couldn't take her mind off Ty for long. More specifically the look of confusion that had been on his handsome features since last night. _Am I risking our friendship by being here?_ Amy thought. _Why did I say yes? Why couldn't I just speak to Ty first? Why didn't I think?_

The questions had been circling her incessantly all day. Amy knew at least part of the answer was simply habit. She'd been working independently for several years now, not needing - or wanting if she was being honest - to check with someone before leaving to help a horse. She'd had her own schedule and plans. _But hadn't my plan been to work at Heartland this summer? _To be in one place for the whole summer. To go back home, to her roots, to what she knew. That's what she'd wanted so badly at Christmas.

Amy had been home every Christmas since starting college, and had enjoyed it. But last Christmas had been the first time she'd really felt at home, like she belonged, since leaving. Amy had settled in instantly instead of the awkward, out of place feelings she'd had every other time she'd been back at Heartland. And she'd worked with Ty like old times too, she remembered with a sad smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Christmas_

"_Amy" Jack called from the kitchen where he and Nancy were busy preparing lunch. It was Christmas day and snowing, the horses had all been fed and were safely tucked up in their stables. Amy and Ty were messing around in the living room having a half hearted cushion fight. They'd spent all morning laughing and joking with each other, and the teasing had naturally led to a cushion fight as they waited for lunch._

"_Yeah Grandpa?" Amy managed to gasp, breathless, leaning on the door frame for support, a wide grin spread across her face, "Hey!" She exclaimed as one of the larger, soft cushions hit her squarely on the back of her head. She turned to glare at Ty who dropped back on to the couch laughing, his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. He looked so relaxed and cute with his forelock of brown hair falling across his face that Amy couldn't hold the glare for long and was soon laughing again with him as she turned to face Jack again._

"_You have an escapee." He informed her pointing out the window._

"_Oh not again!" Amy cried in exasperation hurrying to pull on her boots and thick winter coat. Ty had heard as well and joined her. They both knew instantly without looking, that the culprit was a very clever 12hh Welsh Mountain Pony called Harry. It never seemed to matter how well they tried to keep him in, eventually he would work himself free._

_Pushing the kitchen door open the pair gasped at the sudden icy coldness that greeted them. They quickly moved across the porch and down the couple of steps and saw Harry stood alongside one of the fences pawing at the snow, nose down, trying to get to the frozen grass below. As well as being an escape artist, he was one of the greediest ponies Ty and Amy could remember dealing with. "I'll grab a halter" Ty said his breath creating puffs of smoke as he hurried towards the barn, his shoulders hunched up against the cold._

_Amy nodded and hurried across to the little pony. Harry had been a riding school pony for several years, but when the riding school had closed down the previous summer Harry had been re-homed too quickly. He was the first pony the family had owned, and they had quickly realised he was not a novice's pony. For the most part he was a sweet pony, but he was cheeky by nature and wasn't above giving a few nips when he was being handled. But his penchant for mischief and escaping from stables had made his new owners come to the decision that he wasn't for them and they'd handed him over to Heartland._

_There wasn't really anything to do about his behaviour, or even his tendency to take advantage of a rider if they didn't make him think they were in charge from the start. It was just the little pony's personality. He wasn't a mean or bratty pony like Sundance was, but his cheekiness and big character was certainly something that caused problems when it came to re-homing him. He needed a rider small enough, and strong enough, to take control of him, as well as an owner who wasn't going to find his quirky nature a problem, someone with experience of dealing with cheeky ponies, and somewhere where he had enough stimulation that he didn't get bored. One thing Harry wasn't, was shy. Finding people who fit all the requirements was not an easy thing. But they wouldn't re-home him before that person was found, even if it meant him staying at Heartland for several months._

"_Hey boy," Amy called softly as she approached so as not to startle the pony still determinedly foraging for food. Harry threw his head up and snorted at Amy, his wide, dark eyes expressing feigned innocence. Amy chuckled as she slid her arm over his snow coated neck, keeping a loose hold on him until Ty arrived. Amy's presence didn't deter Harry for more than a few seconds though. He took a step away, Amy moving with him, and began pawing at the snow once more, sending flurries of soft white powder Amy's way. "Hey!" She laughed as he managed to kick it in to her face. "Enough Harry, you gotta go back to your stable trouble." She gently scolded._

"_Here, try this" Ty suggested appearing at Amy's side and slipping the halter he held over the pony's snow caked muzzle. Amy moved away giving Ty space to turn the pony around and lead him back up the yard. Harry picked up his feet and pranced along with Ty happily as though he'd had every intention of heading back to his stable himself._

_Ty looked across Harry to Amy walking on his other side and smiled. Amy couldn't help returning the smile with a laugh as Harry shook his neck sending icy snow cascading off his mane. "Think he's going to need a dry rug" Amy commented realising the soft stable rug he wore was equally caked in snow and must be soaked through._

"_Yep, and a new bit of twine to keep this door shut." Ty added as they reached the stable. It looked suspiciously as though Harry had simply managed to chew his way out. But judging from the hints of red Amy could just see in the snow, he had been sensible enough not to eat any of it._

"_Ok, I'll go find a rug, and something to tie the door closed with, and leave you to dry him off." Amy decided already hurrying away towards the back barn throwing a smile over her shoulder at Ty's cry of protest._

"_No fair!" He shouted trying unsuccessfully to glare at her retreating form, unable to stop the laugh from passing his lips as he heard Amy's own laugh carried across the yard to him. "Ok," Ty sighed softly, "Let's see the damage." He muttered turning back to the little pony. Not wanting to coat the stable in the snow currently sitting on top of the rug he held Harry just out side it while unsnapping the buckles, easier said than done when his hands were almost numb from not wearing gloves and the buckles felt like ice. Finally Ty managed to get them undone and he hauled the rug off with a groan. Sure enough the normally rich, red bay coat was darkened by the snow melting in to it. Quickly he moved Harry in to the stable, which felt more comfortable with the protection from the biting wind, and tied him up. He grabbed a couple of handfuls of hay to start rubbing him down. _At least this helps warm me up_. Ty thought as he worked, Harry contentedly munching on the hay which remained on the floor._

_Several minuets later, when Ty had managed to dry up the worst of the dampness, Amy appeared at the door and hurried in. The snow was falling thicker now, the wind picking up, and Amy was anxious to finish up with Harry and have get back indoors before it turned it to a full blizzard._

_Amy shook off the snow that had fallen on rug in her arms. "It's probably a little big but it should work." She commented unfolding the blue blanket as Ty moved to help her, realising as he did so that she held a second rug. "I thought it might be a good idea to double up"_

"_In case he gets loose again." Ty finished for her meeting her eyes with a smile, "Good idea."_

"_Thanks," Amy returned his smile. "It's good to be home." She commented concentrating on straightening out the under blanket so neither would rub._

"_Yeah?" Ty questioned looking at her seriously. "It's good to have you back." He added, "I know it's been hard for you, coming home after so much time away and that you've felt, well, kind of out of place." He tried to say it as delicately as he could, "But the truth is you'll always have a place here. No matter what Amy." He told her sincerely._

"_I know" Amy said calmly absently running her hands through Harry's thick winter coat. "I think that's what I've finally realised. Things have changed, and trying to pretend other wise, trying to have everything just as it's always been doesn't work. And I've changed too, and I'm finally ok with that. Or at least the idea of it." She added quietly, then made an obvious effort to be more positive, "But I think we still make a good team, don't we?" She asked watching Ty._

"_We do" He agreed with a soft smile wondering what she'd meant by her 'the idea of it' comment. But realising she wasn't going to elaborate on it he didn't push her. He was enjoying the closeness they'd been sharing the past few days too much._

"_I came home this time with no real expectations, just a desire to work with the horses however you wanted me too." She explained surprising Ty._

_That makes sense. He thought. Amy had come home and found out everything he'd had to say about the horses currently on the yard, and asked him who he'd like her to work and how. It had almost been like she'd worked for him for the first two or three days, but in a very comfortable way. They got on better than they had in years and Ty was more than happy about it. "Well it worked huh?" He smiled._

"_Yep!" Amy agreed enthusiastically, "Way better than I had been hoping for." She looked thoughtfully out of the door to the white covered world around them, but didn't seem to see it._

"_What are you thinking?" Ty asked softly after the only sound for a few moments had been Harry munching obliviously on the hay between them. Ty wasn't sure she was going to answer him, or even if he should be asking but he hadn't been able to stop himself._

"_I think I'd like to come home this summer." Amy replied a few moments later. "It that's ok with you?" She asked softly turning to face him._

_Ty was taken aback by the question, so much so that he didn't reply instantly, though he knew the answer. She asked so softly, like she thought he might actually say no. That he had a right to say it even. "Amy, nothing would make me happier." He finally managed surprised by the hoarseness of his voice as much as by the words themselves._

"_Great" Amy murmured her smile growing, lighting up her eyes, unable to express her gratitude to Ty, both for how he was taking her change of attitude, without comment, just accepting. And for his words. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she continued looking in to those deep emerald eyes than held more feeling then he could, or would, ever express._

"_Oh, I found an old lead line we can use to keep him in." She said breaking the tension between them, ducking her head to hide her blushing, hoping Ty's attribute it to the cold. "It should reach the ring" She added referring to the ring on the outside wall for tying the horses up to._

"_Great, let's get out of here then" Ty nodded clearing his throat trying to wipe warm, happy feelings from his mind. He gave Harry a last pat, removed the halter and slipped quickly out of the door before he could follow. Amy slipped the clip through the bolt ring when it was in place, stopping Harry from being able to lift it and pull it open. Fumbling with rapidly freezing hands she struggled to get the end of the rope through the metal ring._

"_Here let me help" Ty offered seeing her struggle and wanting to get them both inside somewhere warm quickly. He wrapped his hands around Amy's stabilizing them so she could pull the rope through and tie it securely with a quick-release knot. Then they turned and tried to make a run for the house, laughing together as they struggled through the rapidly growing mounds of fresh snow, nearly tripping over each other as they went through the kitchen door._

"_Ah bliss, warmth." Amy sighed exaggeratedly as Ty closed the door behind them, shutting out the wind._

"_Yeah, now if I could just get some space to take this wet coat off." Ty grumbled good naturedly behind her. _

"_Sorry" Amy laughed moving further in to allow them both space to take their wet, snow covered coats off._

"_Well, now that little monster is secure, would you both mind helping to put everything out on the table once you've both got dry clothes on so we can eat?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. As much as any of them complained about Harry's behaviour, he'd become a favourite among the Heartland family._

_Amy and Ty scrambled towards the stairs, eager to be in dry clothes as well as to be eating what was sure to be a perfectly cooked lunch based on the mouth watering smells that were permeating the whole house. The four slid in to their seats a few short minuets later. As they ate, talked and laughed Amy looked around her, at the faces three of the people she loved most in the world, happiness bubbling inside of her._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy had been feeling as positive about her time at home this summer as she had at Christmas. It had been going so well and she'd felt better about herself than she'd done in a long time. So why had she suddenly decided to take off without a word to Ty first. Amy shook her head in disgust, feeling tears well in her eyes. There was no way around it, she had blown it. She needed to do some serious apologising and explaining to Ty, now rather than later. Waiting until she got home wasn't an option. It would be easy to apologise then, and would mean much less to both of them, she knew.

Decision reached she turned to the bed, brushing a hand across her eyes wiping the few tears that had fallen away. She picked up the discarded cell phone and scrolled to Ty's number. Before she could hit the call button though there was a knock at the door. Glaring at the door and unseen interruption she sighed, glanced at the phone once more and called out, "Come in. Oh hey Sam" She managed some semblance of a smile, though she wasn't sure how well it worked.

"Hey, sorry am I interrupting?" He asked seeing the phone in her hand and noting her obvious discomfort.

"No, its fine" She replied sliding the phone in to her pocket and managing to gain a better control on her emotions, giving Sam a small smile.

"Great," Sam smiled brightly, "The arena will be free now. We can work Cappa if you want?" He managed to sound excited, nervous and completely unsure at the same time.

"Yeah. That would be good." Amy managed a real smile this time, feeling for the tough situation Sam found himself in even though she didn't understand it fully.

"Great" Sam repeated. "Once we're done with Cappa do you want to head in to town for pizza?" He asked walking ahead of Amy as they headed out of the large house.

Amy was surprised, and confused, by the offer, "Uh," She stammered searching for an answer.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend and a couple good friends there and I thought you might prefer that to having to eat with my folks." He continued without looking back.

"Oh" Amy sighed relaxing, "Sure, that would be good. Thanks" She smiled at Sam as he glanced over his shoulder at her and he returned it.

"Hey boy" Sam called softly once he'd reached Cappa's stable once more. He'd been right to wait Amy thought. There were only a few people around now, and they seemed busy working with horses in their stables rather than there being a lot of coming and going. Amy thought that Cappa may even be a little calmer now. He was still stood towards the back of his stable, but he was eating his hay now, not watching everything so carefully. Once again Sam approached Cappa carefully, just as he had earlier, repeating the process exactly, apart from slipping a halter on carefully this time.

Again Amy found herself surprised by the gelding's calmness and her confusion about Sam's lack of progress deepened. The horse was clearly uncomfortable, his head was high and he was looking at everything as Sam led him out of the stable, but he followed Sam without fussing, Amy following on behind giving Cappa plenty of space.

Once they'd reached the ring Sam took Cappa straight to the middle while Amy closed the gate and stood outside. Clearly Sam had prepared before coming to get Amy as there was a saddle, bridle and lunge line slung over the fence a little way away.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Sam called towards her from his position at Cappa's shoulder.

"Just work him as you would without me here. We'll go from there." Amy replied.

"Ok" Sam's voice barely reached Amy as he turned back to the gelding and began walking him around the arena. "Just say if I should be doing something different then." He added raising his voice again so Amy could hear him clearly.

Amy nodded but Sam didn't see it, his focus on his horse. Amy concentrated on Cappa as well, watching his expression and body language to see how he was dealing with the situation. Cappa was looking around him as Sam lead him to the far side of the arena, he occasionally stopped to get a better look at something and Sam let him stand still for a few moments each time before walking him forward again. Cappa seemed to be relaxing though, enjoying being able to stretch his legs Amy thought, and more curious than worried about anything.

After 2 circuits of half the ring, away from the tack, Sam started walking Cappa round the whole ring, bringing him closer to the tack. When he spotted it Cappa shied nearly crashing in to Sam beside him. But Sam was clearly used to this behaviour and easily stepped out of his path and Amy saw him whispering to the gelding trying to sooth him, but at the same time he stood firm, not allowing Cappa to move more than a few steps away. Cappa stood rigidly staring at the offending tack for several moments. When Sam turned back to the fence and gently pulled on the line asking Cappa to walk on again, he did. His steps were jerky, still not happy about passing the tack. Sam walked purposely forward alongside the fence, but allowed Cappa to walk several steps away from him, at the end of the lead line, not forcing him to come closer. Cappa danced nervously at the end of the line but Sam chose to ignore him until they were a couple of horse lengths past the tack. Then he brought Cappa back to him to walk along the track. Cappa settled down within a few steps and Sam quickly asked him to trot.

Amy knew that Sam was trying to use his confidence to reassure Cappa nothing bad would happen, be the leader of his herd. By ignoring the tack himself and most of Cappa's reaction to it he did just that. Cappa's trot was free flowing and he settled in to an easy rhythm as Sam looped the far end of the small arena once more. Amy was impressed with Sam's handling of the nervous gelding and wondered again why he'd asked for help. He clearly knew what he was doing, reading Cappa well, knowing he'd respond to his own confidence. The pair passed the tack a second time and this time Cappa's only reaction was to run at Sam's inside shoulder instead of staying on the track. Cutting across the center of the school instead of running right around it again, Sam brought him back to the tack without hesitation and with the third passing Cappa barely flinched and trotted past without moving away.

"What do you think?" Sam asked breathlessly, his cheeks flushed pink, bringing Cappa to a halt close to Amy.

"I'm wondering why you think you need help with him." Amy replied honestly offering her palm to the gelding to sniff. To her delight the gelding dipped his muzzle to her hand and lipped at her palm softly. "You seem to have the right idea with him. He's relaxing with you, gaining security and confidence from your leadership." She added looking back up at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam admitted slowly, "But he's not improving. And his lack of concern there doesn't mean anything when I try and tack him up. I've worked with abused race horses before Amy, but none like Cappa." Sam explained. "I just don't know how else to do things." He admitted eyes on the ground.

Amy frowned, confused to his obvious discomfort. "Ok, so show me what happens when you try and tack him up then." She instructed.

"You don't want to do anything with him?" Sam asked sounding unsure of what he would really prefer.

Suddenly Amy realised what at least part of the problem was. Sam was doubting himself. And it would come through loud and clear to Cappa, likely taking any chance of progress with it. "No, not yet. I really need to see him with someone he trusts first." She smiled encouragingly. "He doesn't know me so it would be like starting from scratch, better for me to see where the problems lie when he's with you." She explained gently. She watched Sam take a deep breath, trying to pull himself together and not allow Cappa to see his nervousness.

Sam started by allowing Cappa to sniff the tack, showing him there was nothing to fear. When the copper gelding looked away a few moments later Sam slowly picked up the lunge Cavesson. Holding it down at his side, away from Cappa, he moved to the center of the school.

Sam slid the halter off and dropped it at his feet. After showing the lunge bridle to Cappa again he carefully slipped it on. Cappa stood with his ears flattened and he looked tense, but he stood still as Sam did the buckles up and checked the fit.

Sam led Cappa around a little, just allowing him to adjust to the weight and feel of the bridle, rather than sending him away and asking him to work in it. Cappa shook his head repeatedly, unsure and unhappy with the new weight and feel of the lunge Cavesson. After a few small circles in which Cappa calmed down some, Sam returned to the center of the arena and sent Cappa away from him, urging him to pick up his walk and concentrate on him rather than the bridle. After a loose circle in walk Sam asked the gelding to trot and he obliged, picking his feet up high. It wasn't the balanced, relaxed movement Amy had seen from him earlier, but he didn't fight to hard. He had mostly stopped shaking his head and soon settled in to a more rhythmical trot.

Amy was pleased to see Cappa looking relaxed again when Sam brought him to a halt in the middle again after trotting him on both reins. But she quickly realised things were about to go wrong. After praising Cappa for working well, Sam's movements visibly grew tense as he went to pick up the saddle. And Cappa wasn't fooled by the calming voice Sam used the whole time. Cappa's head shot up as Sam picked up the saddle and turned back to him. He started pulling back, away from Sam and the saddle, but Sam continued towards him, very slowly, constantly trying to use his voice to calm the gelding. But he wouldn't allow the gelding any more length of the lunge line. Amy groaned inwardly. No wonder Cappa wasn't improving and it explained why Cappa was panicking at the sight of tack every time Sam started a new session too when he had settled down with it quickly. Amy would bet every previous one had ended on a bad note.

She watched in mounting frustration and confusion as Cappa got more and more wound up. His copper coat was darkening with patches of sweat, his head still high, fighting to get away from Sam. He was leaned his weight on to his hocks and hindquarters so much so Amy thought he was going to go vertical. But despite the obvious problems they were having, Sam wasn't stupid. He dropped the saddle and slackened his hold on the line some, so Cappa had nothing to brace himself on, and started moving away from the saddle. Cappa exploded in to a canter quickly moving to the far side of the arena as soon as he had some slack. Sam let him, giving him the length of the line, jogging across as well. Amy could see Sam taking to the horse as he trotted back and forth along the fence line, but as long as Sam was tense, Cappa wasn't going to calm down. She quickly climbed over the fence and removed the saddle and placed it on the ground, the other side of the fence, out of sight.

Eventually Sam seemed to get through to Cappa and he walked him around on a loose line as he calmed down. Whist he worked Amy wondered how Sam had come to doubt himself so much so that he was about as tense as Cappa about tacking up. Amy didn't want Sam to think he was doing a bad job anymore than he already was, but she knew she needed to step in and talk with him about what happened. She quietly jumped back down off the fence and walked towards them. She stayed a distance from them, allowing Cappa plenty of space. Closer up Amy could see that Sam's shoulders had slumped in defeat and he looked like he was mentally beating himself up.

Cappa was still looking tense, looking around him for danger, his walk quick and jerky, but at least he wasn't in danger of rearing again. If he got in to that dangerous habit then Amy would have even bigger problems to work with. "He didn't like that much huh?" Amy made an attempt at lightness but knew it fell flat. Sam gave her a brief look of disgust, but she knew it was directed solely at himself and felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Can you help?" He muttered sounding angry, disappointed and desperate all at once.

"I think so." Amy started carefully. "First you need to calm down so Cappa can; he's just feeding on your tension right now." She said as gently as she could as they continued to wander aimlessly, letting Cappa lead.

He flinched, "Right" He looked like he was mentally smacking himself around the head for not doing that already. He made an obvious effort to relax and took control of Cappa again, gently asking him to stop and running his hands over his damp neck.

"Can I try something?" Amy asked a few moments later when Cappa's posture had relaxed slightly.

"Of course" Sam replied softly managing to give her a small, sad smile, "It's why you're here right?"

Amy returned the smile glad to see him keeping his negative feelings from taking over and upsetting Cappa again. Slowly, with her eyes averted, Amy approached Cappa's shoulder, beside Sam so as not to make the nervous gelding feel trapped. Cappa turned his head slightly to watch her warily, but other wise didn't react when she placed a hand lightly on his neck near Sam's. Sam was constantly murmuring to the gelding with a soft, deep tone that seemed to help. "Good boy." Amy whispered as she began moving her fingers in light circles. Sam moved around to Cappa's head, stroking him gently, reassuringly, whilst watching Amy curiously.

Amy quickly worked her fingers across his neck, smiling when she felt him respond and relax under her experienced touch. She carefully monitored his responses without directly looking at his face. He grew calmer under her touch until she got close to his face and he suddenly jerked his head up.

"Easy boy" Amy and Sam soothed together with soft tones, as Amy instantly moved her hands further down his neck again, happy when he began to relax again quickly. Amy felt Sam's gaze on her as she worked but kept her focus on Cappa and what she was doing, instinctively letting her fingers wander. Amy wasn't sure how long they stood there but it was a while before Cappa dropped his head and sighed, releasing further tension from his body. "Good boy" Amy praised him softly, delighted, without pausing in her movements.

"What is that?" Sam finally asked.

"It's called T-Touch" Amy replied. "Its great for helping horses to relax and also simply used as massage to help create or further a bond between horse and owner. Another form of grooming if you like." She shrugged.

"Huh, that's pretty cool" Sam said quietly, but his voice carried hope with it and Amy suppressed a smile. "He seems to really like it. Can you teach me?" He asked after a moments hesitation.

"You bet!" Amy agreed enthusiastically allowing the smile to show this time, "That would be great. First though," She took a deep breath, "We need to end this session on a better note."

"Yeah I know. But I just don't know how to do that with him." Sam replied. "But then I've never been able to settle him down after a session like this too." He added. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'm going to put the tack back where it was to start with, the lunge bridle included," She added nodding towards the tack Cappa still wore. "And you're going to do exactly what you did to start the session." She said simply. "You were perfect with him then" She reinforced holding Sam's gaze. Sam nodded once, moved Cappa to where the halter still lay abandoned in the middle, slipped the lunge Cavesson off and handed it back to Amy. Once Amy had put the tack back on the fence Sam squared his shoulders and took charge, just as he had at the start, and walked Cappa around to the tack.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy sighed falling back on to the bed. She'd just come in from having dinner with Sam and his friends. They seemed like a nice group, they had been really warm and welcoming, asking about the kind of work she did and college. And Cappa had seemed happy when they'd taken him back to the stable after the session and Amy was hopeful that she could make progress with him and Sam in the short time they had. But despite her happiness over the good evening, she felt empty. She sat up cross legged on the bed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She fiddled with it for a few moments then took a deep breath and hit call. She listened anxiously as it rung. Would he answer? Or see her number and ignore it?

"Hello"

Amy let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding as Ty answered. His cool tone told her he wasn't sure he was ready to speak to her, but she knew he cared too much to not answer. "Hey, can we talk a little please?" She asked softly. Amy didn't really know how to apologize and explain how she was feeling but knew she had to at least try.

"Sure." Ty replied sounding distant and Amy felt a stab of pain at his tone.

"I, uh, well I wanted to apologize." She told him nervously, biting her lip anxiously, but Ty stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "I never should have taken off without speaking to you first. I should never have told Sam anything without speaking to you. I know leaving Cam and Sasha now was a stupid idea. I really hope they both did good today." She paused for a moment. "Ty, the last few weeks have been some of the best I've had in the last few years." She lay back on the bed fighting off tears. "I love college, and learning to be a vet is great. And I've really enjoyed being able to travel and work with so many more horses too. It's been different, really different at times, but I've learnt a lot and changed too." She admitted softly.

"I know that Amy, I told you, that's what I wanted for you." Ty interrupted sounding close to frustration.

"I know, I know, sorry, I'm just trying to explain. Please just bear with me." Amy pleaded.

"I'm listening." Ty replied softly, sounding like he really wanted to hear what she had to say. Amy took confidence from that and it held off the tears for a little longer, she took another deep breath before continuing.

"Most of the change has been good, I think. But I don't think it all has. I've really missed home. I know I haven't been there much the last few years, but it was so hard sometimes that staying away was easier." She admitted feeling the tears threaten to spill once more. "I know that it was my fault I felt so out of place, it wasn't anything you, or Joni, or anyone else did, it was just how I felt. And helping horses across the country by myself felt really good. So it wasn't hard to find other places to be over the summer breaks and everything. But last summer when I was away I felt really homesick for the first time. I felt like I was starting to lose touch with what really mattered to me. I wanted to spend some time at home, just working how I used to. How _we_ used to." She stressed.

"But I knew that I couldn't come back in the frame of mind I had been, so I decided that when I came back at Christmas I was going to start from scratch. I thought it would be the only way to make things work. And it did. I had a really awesome time." Amy said softly, smiling as images of Christmas day flashed through her mind once more.

"Me too" Ty sighed softly.

Amy's breath caught at the longing she heard in his tone. "I really loved speaking to you most days since then. Those conversations became one of the best times of day for me."

"Me too" Ty repeated and Amy could almost hear the smile in his tone.

Amy swallowed back tears again, "This summer was exactly what I wanted. I've missed you so much Ty. You're my best friend. And since we broke up I haven't had that. And that's been really hard. Harder than I let myself realise until Christmas. Having you back in my life, being able to speak to you about anything and everything again has been the best thing. And working with Cam, Sasha and Sammy is exactly what I want to be doing. I've loved every minute of it. I'm not really sure what I was thinking when Sam called. No, wait, that's not quite true, I wasn't thinking! I'm so used to just saying yes and taking off without having to speak with anyone first that when I heard Cappa's story I didn't think first I just said yes. I'm so sorry Ty. I never meant to hurt you. I honestly just didn't think."

Ty sighed down the line. "I know Amy. That's part of the problem. I've loved having you back in my life too. Back at Heartland. It has been really great."

Amy smiled sadly. "Yeah, but then this call comes in and I drop everything and run off? I can't believe it never occurred to me to talk to you first. That bothers me. More than I can say. I'm glad I'm here; Cappa and Sam really do need some help. But I really wish I was there. I've never been away from home and wanted to be there so much before. Ty, I…I'm really lost here, I just don't know where I stand, what I want or…" Amy stopped, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did and she couldn't keep going.

"Amy please don't cry." Ty's voice was strained. "Oh honey, its ok." He sighed. "Amy there isn't anything wrong with trying to find out who you are and where your place is. I know that you never meant to hurt me or leave Cam and Sasha without a word. You felt you needed to help this pair so you said yes. You were just following your instincts, your heart. There isn't anything wrong with that."

Amy couldn't say anything through her tears but she knew from his tone that Ty had forgiven her.

"Amy," Ty hesitated, "I'm not going anywhere. We're doing fine here. Take your time ok. I can wait."

There was a weight to his words that surprised Amy enough her tears stopped. They'd been very careful with each other not to push the boundaries of their relationship beyond friendship. But his words held promise of so much more than that. So much that Amy wanted. Amy had tried hard, during their conversations while she was at college and the time she'd been home, not to think about the possibility of more with Ty. Trying not to remember how good it felt when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. Or when he looked at her like she was the only other person in the world.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're there right now." Ty continued after several minutes of silence, breaking the tension.

"How's that?" Amy asked confused.

"Well maybe it's good you have a chance to think about things without being at Heartland. Without being near me." He added trying to joke about it and Amy laughed sadly. He hesitated for a few moments. "Cam did well today. He misses you I think, but he's coping. And Sasha's lesson went ok on Casper too. They make a good team. Don't worry about them. We'll talk more when you get home ok?"

Amy sighed, "Yeah, ok." She knew he was trying to give her space to get her thoughts straight, and he wasn't mad at her. But a part of her just wanted to keep talking with him. To really work things out. But Ty was right, she needed to do some thinking by herself. Talking things out with him wasn't the answer. "That sounds like a good idea." She added feeling suddenly calmer.

"Ok. Take care Amy. Good luck with Cappa and Sam." Ty said softly before hanging up.

"Bye" Amy said quietly to the empty room as she put her phone on the bedside table. She went through the motions of getting ready for bed on auto-pilot, her mind on Ty. Despite neither of them saying anything, before tonight anyway, they'd both known that their relationship the past few months could easily be considered more than just friendship. Her heart fluttered just thinking of him. Amy thought of her birthday meal and she could almost feel the tingling excitement racing up her arm again as she remembered the feelings of brushing against his arm that night. And the warmth of his hand as it rested on the small of her back as they'd walked out.

Sliding under the covers Amy looked down at the Claddagh ring sat on her finger. Tenderly she ran her fingers over the engraving. She knew that she'd never stopped loving Ty. But they had grown apart her first year away at college. Things hadn't worked out how she'd always thought they would. And she knew she couldn't bear to lose him again if it didn't work out a second time. Amy wanted so badly for their friendship to be solid, if nothing else, but lying there thinking of him she wasn't sure she was capable of being friends with him. At the same time she wondered if it could possibly work out anyway. Was her place going to be at Heartland with him? That she'd left without a thought had to mean something right? But then so did the complete contentment she'd felt working there with Ty the past few weeks and over the previous Christmas. she just didn't know.

Amy sighed heavily knowing she should be thinking about how to proceed with Sam and Cappa tomorrow. But her thoughts kept circling back to Ty and she fell asleep picturing his handsome chiseled face, his warm smile and the way his emerald green eyes seemed to shine when he looked a her, full of love.


	10. Beginnings of Discovery

A/N – Massive apologies for the very long delay getting this chapter up. I was hit with serious writer's block and had a lot of stuff going on in real life too. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long coming as the start is already written (well, kinda, its on a napkin. Don't ask. Lol)

Huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you guys can bear with me 'til I get this fic finished. I really appreciate all reviews, they do mean a lot. And an extra big thanks to Rainpaint for always letting me ramble when I need to get my head straight and not holding it against me, lol. So, read and review, I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 10 – Beginnings of Discovery

"Why did you want to see me work other horses?" Sam asked curiously. He was in one of the smaller arenas mounted on a big chestnut mare, Appeal For Hope. Amy was stood at the fence watching the pair closely. Sam held her on a short rein and the mares rich chestnut coat was already darkening in places with sweat even though they hadn't started working yet. She looked about ready to bolt but Sam held her calmly as he spoke to Amy.

"I just want to see how you handle other horses, how it differs to when you're with Cappa and just how you work generally. Give me a sense of how you work with horses without Cappa's problems." Amy explained leaning her arms on the top rail of the fence.

"That makes sense." Sam agreed with a smile. Amy watched as he slackened the reins on the big mare, to allow her freedom to move. But Hope had decided she'd had enough standing around and threw her head in the air, snatching the reins from Sam's grip, she shot forward in to a hammering trot. Sam didn't fight her and as far as Amy could see he barely moved. But clearly Hope had felt his signals, she tucked her nose in to her chest and collected her trot, picking her feet high off the ground. But Amy noticed the tension in her shoulders and neck that said she wanted to go faster and was fighting for control. Her trot wasn't balanced and the steps too quick to be what Sam had wanted, but still he made no obvious move to settle her.

Amy watched closely as Sam managed to get Hope to walk and stretch her neck out a little, softening through her back. She smiled happy to see how he didn't fight the mare for control, but gently asked her instead. He had a good seat and strong leg position, Amy suspected that he was a tough rider to throw. Or ignore. Which was why Hope was going better. She'd settled down more, though she still looked tense, wanting to do more, but Sam wasn't letting her.

Amy watched as Sam warmed Hope up, moving easily between the low jumps scattered around the arena. After about 15 minutes Sam aimed her at a simple cross bar, no more than a couple of feet in the middle, and again Hope took off. Amy winced in sympathy. She'd been completely relaxed and listening to Sam's instructions, but as soon as she'd seen the fence in front of her, she charged for it. Clearly though it wasn't the first time. Sam had started turning her in a circle before she'd been able to take more than a few steps and he kept her circling, making a couple of transitions between trot and canter, settling her down fully again before approaching the fence again.

This time it wasn't until she was only a half dozen strides from the fence that Hope threw her head in the air once more and charged for the fence. She resisted Sam's hold on her and leapt at the small fence a half stride away, clearing it by a foot. As soon as she landed though she came back to Sam, and settled very quickly as he once more worked her in circles, switching her off from the fences. Amy smiled at his patience. Sam didn't look frustrated or annoyed, and he wasn't making harder demands on Hope either. Sam was clearly a very capable horseman and had confidence in his abilities. _So why is Cappa causing him so much anguish?_ Amy wondered once more. Sam brought a now settled Hope around to the fence again and this time she remained relaxed over the fence, popping over it neatly.

Sam slowed her down to a walk and headed towards Amy. "So what do you think of her?"

"I like her." Amy admitted with a smile. "She's got masses of energy, she just needs a focus for it." She reached over the fence and offered her palm for the mare to sniff. Hope blew softly in to her hand, her ears pricked forward, enjoying the attention as Amy gently rubbed her velvet muzzle. "You handle her really well." She enthused, "you don't fight her, you don't push her and you don't allow her to work wound up. She's certainly not an easy horse, but you seem to do a great job with her."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, "You want to try her?" He surprised Amy by asking.

"Me?" She asked surprised, but pleased.

"Sure. Why not? I'm the only one riding her right now and I'd love to see how she goes for someone else. I've been working her myself since she came because she is such a handful and I think she's better off improving her manners with one person to start with before introducing others." He explained lightly jumping to the ground whilst Amy scrambled over the fence.

"You're probably right there." Amy agreed as she took Sam's helmet from him and slipped it on. Sam gave her a boost on to the tall mare who was easily 17 hands. Hope snorted and danced underneath her as she shortened her stirrups slightly to fit her shorter legs. Amy could feel the power and energy just waiting to be released, despite having already worked fairly hard in the heat, and thought she must give a wonderful feeling when she cleared poles smoothly.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Amy asked as she settled deeper in to the saddle and shortened her reins.

"What ever you're comfortable with." Sam said with a shrug retreating to the fence. "Honestly I just really want to see how she goes for someone else. You can take her over any of the poles if you're comfortable with it, I trust you to know what is and isn't a good idea." He smiled.

"Ok then." Amy returned his smile, "Lets see what you can do girl" She murmured to the mare as she gently squeezed her forward. Hope jumped straight to trot again, throwing her heard up and yanking the reins in Amy's hands, jerking her forwards. Amy quickly realised what Sam had been doing at the start of his session and let Hope keep her head. Amy kept a light contact and sat deep, keeping as still and soft as she could. Hope responded almost instantly and settled in to a balanced, bouncy trot. Amy followed Sam's start further by working Hope around the small jumps, giving them both time to get to used to each other.

Amy couldn't help but smile as the mare's eagerness to please. From watching her most people, herself included if she was honest, would think she was a handful and more eager to run than work as a rider requested. But she actually responded really well to commands. Amy barely had to think a movement before Hope was performing it. Her stride was long and flowing, and Amy felt herself relax fully for the first time in days as she allowed herself to be swept up in the movement of the horse and the soft thud of her hooves in the sand.

After a little while Amy decided to try Hope over a small upright fence. But as soon as they began their approach Amy felt Hope switch off and she ran for the poles as she'd done with Sam. Despite having seen it minuets before, Amy was taken by surprise and it took her a few strides to get a hold of Hope and ask her to circle away. The mare was big and strong and Amy had a hard job of trying to hold her together and settle her down, but finally she was happy to take a second shot at the fence. Frowning in concentration Amy tried to stay relaxed as they approached the fence, but Hope took off again anyway, this time ignoring Amy when she asked her to circle away and she threw herself over the fence. Amy reacted quickly, folding forward so as to stay as balanced as she could as Hope landed.

Amy sat quietly, allowing Hope a long rein to stretch out and relax, heading towards Sam who remained standing by the fence in the arena. "She's really not easy is she?" Amy said lightly when they were closer.

"Nope." Sam laughed.

"Has she always been like that with jumps, or is it a new thing?" Amy asked as she continued walking Hope around, letting her cool down.

"Always done it." Sam replied walking with her. "She was jumped too high too young before she came to me, and at first all she did was run. But she will listen really well on the flat now, so I'm starting to try her with fences. She was much worse when I first asked her to jump. I started really small but she just ran at them. She clears them safely enough for the most part, but she's totally unbalanced." He smiled. "I know she still needs a lot of work, but she's improved so much since she's been here and she keeps on improving a little with every session. But I want to know what you think about her. She looked pretty good with you. I know you didn't get a good jump from her but I think you're unlikely to get better as she doesn't know you." He added with a shrug.

"I like her." Amy admitted with a smile, "She's quick, intelligent, willing to work for you and you barely have to think about what you want from her before she's doing it. Her running at the jumps is a little strange though. She doesn't panic, I didn't see that when you jumped her, or feel it when I did. She just seems to switch off and want to just get over them as quickly as she can."

"You don't think something about that is down to panic? From the way she was jumped a couple of years ago?" Sam asked curiously.

"No. At least, I don't think so. She's a little quirky I have to say," Amy laughed, "But you seem to have the right idea with her. I like how you handle her. I think she just needs more time." She added with a shrug.

"Glad you agree." Sam gave a wide smile as she hopped off.

"Thanks for letting me ride her. She is a really great horse." Amy smiled feeling warm and happy as Hope craned her neck to look at her and blew softly in to her face. Amy ran her fingers over Hope's velvet muzzle and laughed softly as Hope lipped at her palm.

Sam lightly vaulted on to Hope's back once more and allowed her to wander around on a long rein whilst he lengthened his stirrups. "I'm just going to let her walk around the pasture a little to cool down. If you want to, go and speak to Max and see if there is someone you can ride out on. I'm planning on taking another of my youngsters out for a ride today, and wouldn't say no to the company." Sam offered heading for the gate.

"Sure, that sounds good!" Amy agreed readily hurrying to open the gate for Sam. "Any idea where I'll find Max?" Max was the head trainer on the yard so Amy knew she had to ask him who she could take out.

"By the main ring, he'll be supervising some of the other riders right now." Sam called as he headed in to the pasture across from the arena. Amy nodded and headed off to find him.

Quarter of an hour later Amy had her mount tacked in her stall and left her secure while she went to see if Sam was ready to head out. She headed out to the outside stable block, looking over one of the doors she was taken by surprise by the scene in front of her. Sam stood holding a bridle in his hands, clearly trying to slip it on, but the horse had his head high and his ears flattened. His tail was swishing back and forth and he looked really worked up. This was clearly not a horse who liked being tacked up. But what surprised Amy was Sam. He was trying to coax the horse to lower his head, but his voice was tight, his body language very tense. It seemed like getting control of this horse was the last thing Sam wanted.

Amy was reluctant to interrupt but the horse, Danny she noted glancing at the name plate on the door, was starting to stamp his hind hoof, getting more worked up. "Hey, what's up?" She asked softly.

Sam spun around startled, and Amy was surprised to see he actually looked scared, "Uh, h-hey" He stammered quickly turning back to the horse to hide his face. He reached up once more, trying to catch the gelding's nose. Danny lifted his nose skyward again and shifted away from Sam.

Amy thought quickly, "Sam, stop" She said firmly. "What is going on?" She asked feeling uneasy.

Sam lowered his arms and took half a step back from Danny, but he wouldn't turn around. "Nothing, he's just being difficult, he always is. It's not a big deal." He shrugged trying to sound casual, but Amy didn't buy it. She thought she might actually be about to find out why Sam was struggling so badly with Cappa.

"Sam." She repeated gently, but firm.

"No, its not a big deal" He said turning to her, trying to hide his feelings, but he sounded almost desperate, like he needed her to believe him.

Amy studied his face for a several moments. "If there is something going on with you Sam, I should know, it could easily be affecting Cappa." She told him seriously. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Let me tack Danny up, you grab Sassy from her stable and we'll head out. Then you can explain to me what the heck is going on. I can't help Cappa if I'm not getting the whole story."

"You are," Sam snapped defensively, "This has nothing to do with Cappa!" But Amy could see him cracking, could see how much it was costing him that he'd been seen struggling with something so simple.

"Sam, I watched you with Hope earlier, she is not an easy horse. I saw you with Cappa in the ring and before things went wrong you were doing great, you are a really good horseman. But there is something not right here." Amy stated firmly, knowing she was close to the truth, but also knowing she had to be careful, or all she was going to do was push Sam away. And that wouldn't help anyone.

Sam looked at the ground, defeated. "Can we get out of here?" He asked already moving out of the stable and thrusting the bridle towards Amy, "I'll grab Sassy." He muttered, his face a deep red, from embarrassment – and humiliation – Amy suspected.

Amy moved in to the stable and quickly had Danny tacked up. He was a grumpy horse, but with Amy's calmer manner, he allowed her to handle him. By the time she met Sam out on the yard, he had composed himself and there was a look of stubborn determination on his face. Silently Amy switched reins with him and lightly vaulted on to the mares back. Sassy moved under her but quickly settled. Beside her, Sam mounted Danny with equal silence. He looked tense though and Danny fussed under him. Sam ignored the behaviour, simply sending him forward, they rode out around smart green fields, on to a well worn track through some trees.

They rode in silence for several minutes, until the sounds of the barn were well behind them. Amy kept glancing across at Sam, he was still tense and Danny was jogging under him, picking up on that tension. But Sam continued to ignore it, and Amy suspected it was because he knew he was the cause and didn't want to punish Danny for it. Amy tried to wait patiently, but her mind was spinning. How had someone so capable and that had spent his life around horses ended up freaking out simply tacking a horse up? And if that was the problem, then it was no wonder Cappa wasn't improving, Sam would be getting tense from his own fears, and that was passing to the horse, making the bond he normally had with Sam irrelevant.

"About six weeks ago," Sam started suddenly breaking the silence, voice devoid of emotion. "I was working with a youngster, he was a real handful, but I was determined to be the one to get the best from him. Everyone else though? They thought he was loco, that I was crazy to be trying with him in the first place. Apart from my dad. Normally he doesn't take much interest in the jumpers, but for some reason he was watching this one. And he was constantly criticizing the way I was handling him, telling me I wasn't doing it right, that I should be more forceful with him cause he was a head strong stallion. But I gritted my teeth and ignored him.

"I had him in the arena one morning, and again my dad was watching, yelling orders. I knew something was going to go wrong early on, I just had that dark sense in the pit of my stomach that said something about Pride was off that morning. I'd had tack on him for the past few days, and although he was starting to accept it, it was still a battle to get it on. This time, as soon as I hoisted the saddle to put it on, he reared. I dropped the saddle to keep a hold of his head, stop him going over. I know my dad was yelling from the fence, but I've no idea what he said. Pride swung towards me when his hooves hit the dirt and knocked in to me with his shoulder, almost taking me off my feet. Some how I kept my ground and tried to settle him.

"I had him just about under control when I picked up the saddle again. This time he didn't wait, he swung away from me kicking. He managed to catch me in the chest, cracked a couple of ribs." Amy winced in sympathy, she'd been there before, it wasn't fun.

"I hit the ground, curling in to a ball, unable to breathe. The colt was still dancing around me. My dad and Max, who'd been watching too, had come over the fence when I went down and my dad snagged Pride's halter and was trying to settle him, while Max stood guard over me 'til dad had him away from me. Now you'd think that after something like that dad's first words would be something along the lines of 'Are you ok?' instead, I got 'You deserved that you idiot. I told you, you weren't going to get anywhere with him, with that attitude. I taught you to be better than that.'" Sam sighed. His voice dark and angry. She really felt for Sam. Based on the first, and currently only, time she'd spoken to him, Mr. Burn seemed like the kind of guy who could easily dent holes in confidence. Particularly if that person felt a serious need to live up to expectations. But he did seem to care about Sam and Amy struggled to make sense of what she'd seen of Sam's father and what she was being told now.

"I spent a couple weeks sat on the sidelines letting my ribs heal after that." Sam continued tightly, "A couple weeks watching dad work Pride. He had him back in the ring the following morning and had a saddle on him within minutes." He shook his head. "It was the last thing I needed. I'd worked with Pride for weeks and had only gotten kicked for my trouble. My dad comes in and has him lunging in tack in record time. He kept telling me 'You see? This is all he needed, a real man to do the job. One with some horse sense.' He humiliated me in front of pretty much everyone who works for me."

Amy frowned, remembering Mr. Burns comments when they'd met, about how Sam knew his horses. Sam glanced at Amy and gave her a dark smile and correctly read her expression. "Oh, he may have shown to you that he supports me, but it's all a front. You're a stranger so of course he's going to show that he supports me. But behind closed doors? Totally different matter."

"I'm enough of a disappointment to my dad for being interested in jumping more than racing, so with me 'not being able to handle a simple colt' I'm beyond that. There are a few testy horses on this yard, like Danny here" Sam absently slipped a hand on to the geldings neck and gave him a rub, "who fuss being tacked up. First day back in work, I have Danny tied outside and he starts fussing as he always does, and my dad yells across 'You need me to come see to that one too?' and he laughed"

"Not Danny's fault but I was still healing and it hurt to lift my arms too high, so with that as well, I was getting pretty worked up. So as he always does if you give him the chance, Danny kicked out as well. At thin air thankfully, he's never aimed for anyone. I knew it, but I still backed off. Callie, one of my grooms, came to my rescue and took the tack from me, but it was enough for my dad. I'd needed a girl to help me. And I guess since then, I just can't stop thinking about that, about that failure, when I'm around Danny. And now with Cappa. He's the first tricky horse I've worked with since Pride. And he is the most sensitive horse I've worked with. And I know I'm not helping him, but I have dad breathing down my neck again that I'm not good enough and I just can't help thinking about that when I start getting the tack near Cappa."

Sam paused taking a few deep breaths before laughing darkly, "Bet you think I'm a complete moron now." He muttered angrily.

"No." Amy replied almost instantly. "I get the feeling your father was really over powering when you were growing up, and even now he can have a huge influence on you because you do care what he thinks. Which is only natural." She added seeing Sam about to interrupt. "You got hurt, badly, both physically and mentally by what happened. Kind of like Cappa really if you think about it." Amy noted, twisting in the saddle to look at Sam. "Tensing around Danny isn't really surprising. And with Cappa's own problems, it's just asking for trouble. You're doubting yourself more and more every time it goes wrong, thinking your dad may be right. But in the back of your mind, even subconsciously, you're thinking about being kicked. It hurt and caused a lot of problems and you don't want it to happen again."

"But I've been kicked before. I never had such a problem before." Sam injected. "And Cappa won't let anyone else near him with tack either. We've tried, so it can't just be that." Sam sounded exhausted. Amy suspected he'd been hiding his real feelings from everyone.

"I'm sure it's not." She said carefully, "But it's not helping. Just because you didn't have problems after being kicked the last time, doesn't mean you won't this time, or any other time in the future. Sam, you showed me with Hope earlier that you're a good horseman. You know what you're doing. But right now you're not trusting you, you're not trusting what you know, and for you to help Cappa, you need to." Amy looked seriously at Sam, studying his reaction. He looked torn between denying it and grasping at it as something that could solve his problems.

"Why just Danny and Cappa though?" Sam asked. "I don't have a problem with any other horse, even new ones that are fussy about girths being done up."

Amy thought for a moment before replying, "Well, likely it's because Danny is associated with everything. And Cappa because he has such a violent reaction that reminds you of Pride, even though Cappa's clearly frightened and Pride was fighting. And your fathers' presence is another reminder. But other horses you either already trust, or don't react so badly, or simply because they aren't connected. You haven't been noticed having trouble with others so there is no stigma attached with them." Amy frowned thoughtfully. "Is this all that's being going on? I just mean that you're really capable and you should know that, and you've lost a lot of confidence, and while this is enough to cause it, I'm just making sure there isn't more." She explained hurriedly seeing Sam's face darkening.

"No. That's it. And it's totally pathetic." Sam shook his head with a dark, self depreciating scowl. "I really don't know how I got here. I'm fine with Cappa the rest of time." He sighed deeply.

They rode in silence for a little while. Amy thought about Sam's confidence with Hope earlier, and the easy way he held Danny under control while he was fidgeting, without fighting him. And the confidence he had working with Cappa, right up until he picked up the tack. She wondered how he could possibly doubt himself so much. Why when he had all he did, he still felt like a failure under his fathers harsh gaze.

She had a sudden image of Ashley Grant in her head. Amy blinked in surprise. Ashley had come to her many years before, asking for help, but she'd hidden it all from her mom, she'd been terrified of what Val would have said if she'd found out. Ashley had known there was a better way to work with a horse, but after that she'd mostly gone back to working her mother's way. Amy had run in to Ashley last summer, when she'd spent a weekend at home and watched Ben jumping a novice at a local show. She'd been surprised to see Ashley working the gelding she'd been on so differently to how she'd ridden when Amy had been competing against her. She'd been soft and caring with him. Giving him time to settle and adjust when he got worked up.

But then Val had shown up. She'd started shouting orders at Ashley and instantly Ashley's whole attitude changed. She tensed up and stopped giving the gelding as much time to look at the fences, just sending him towards them. She still worked more in partnership with him than she'd done with any horse in the past that Amy had seen. But her mother had a massive effect on her. Amy realised she couldn't underestimate the negative effect parents could have on their children. Even when they were successful adults themselves.

"Sam," Amy broke the silence softly "It'll be ok." She smiled reassuringly. "You need to trust Cappa not to hurt you, and Cappa needs to trust that you're not going to hurt him. And until tack is in the mix, you do. And trust is something I'm good at understanding between a horse and rider."

"So you still think you can help? That I'm not a total moron?" He asked, and despite his self-mocking tone Amy could see that he was really worried she thought just that.

"No. I don't think that, never did. And yes, I think I can help. But you really don't need much from me. You know what you're doing, you just need to remember it and trust yourself again." Amy said softly.

"Thanks," Sam murmured thoughtfully. Amy smiled reassuringly at him as they headed back towards the farm.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That evening Amy had Sam take Cappa to the round pen for their session. Knowing now that Sam's biggest problem was trusting himself with a sensitive horse like Cappa, she decided the best thing to do was build on the bond the two already had to start with. She'd explained join up to him earlier and Sam was happy to try it himself, with Amy stood with him to talk him through it. Amy watched closely, staying slightly behind Sam so Cappa focused only on him, but she didn't need to give much guidance, Sam was a fast learner.

Sam sent Cappa around the ring with ease, sending him forward when he showed signs of slowing. It didn't take long for the gelding to settle in to an easy canter and focus his inner ear on Sam.

"Good, turn him around." Amy said softly.

Sam instantly stepped a little ahead of Cappa's movement and Cappa spun on his heels and cantered in the opposite direction but his focus never left Sam. It only took a few more circuits before Cappa dropped his head and started making chewing motions.

"Turn around." Amy instructed quietly, turning sideways on and backing away herself.

Sam instantly turned, dropping his shoulders and dipping his head slightly, making himself as unthreatening as possible. Cappa came to a jolting halt and stared at Sam's back for several moments while Amy held her breath. Slowly he crossed the ring, his hooves making soft thuds in the sand. He stopped as he reached Sam's back then threw his head forward and nudged Sam's shoulder solidly.

Amy heard Sam smother a happy laugh as he turned and rubbed Cappa carefully between the eyes before turning away once more. He strode purposefully away from Cappa and the gelding followed happily, staying right by his shoulder. Sam led him around for a few minutes before stopping in the middle of the ring, where he'd dropped the halter. He turned to face Cappa and slipped his arms around his neck in a hug.

Happiness bubbled up in Amy at the sight. They had a long way to go, but she knew they would make it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few days later Amy stood anxiously at the arena fence as Sam started the join up process with Cappa. It was how he'd started every session since the initial join up, reinforcing the bond between them further every time. But today was different. Today Sam would try tacking Cappa up again. He'd had tack around Cappa, both in the ring and in his stable, but until now it has simply been to allow him to get used to the sight and smell of it. Cappa had been adjusting well, but this would be a much tougher task for both horse and rider.

Amy was fighting to remain calm, her nervousness wouldn't help Sam's confidence any, which had steadily grown since their heartfelt talk on the ride. Amy was sure he was ready for this step, but he had to believe it himself. And with Cappa being as sensitive as he was, it wouldn't take much tension from Sam for things to start going wrong.

It only took a few circuits for the little Thoroughbred to be seeking Sam's company in the middle and following him happily around the arena. Sam left Cappa in the middle after a few moments and picked up the tack from the arena fence. This part wasn't new to either of them any more and Cappa watched calmly and curiously as Sam approached. He snuffled his muzzle across the top of the saddle as Sam stood in front of him before turning his head away, disinterested.

Sam placed the saddle on the ground, away from Cappa's feet. Then he carefully slipped the reins over Cappa's head. The gelding remained calm until Sam raised the bridle over his nose. He threw his head up and held it high, but he didn't step away. Sam spoke softly, reassuring him. Sam slid the bridle back over his arm and began working t-touch on Cappa's face and neck, relaxing him.

Amy relaxed a little with him. Sam was staying calm.

It didn't take long for Sam to try again. This time Cappa only took a little coaxing to take the soft bit and then allowed Sam to slide the bridle over his delicate ears. Sam returned to the t-touch movements Amy had been teaching him and Cappa relaxed further. Amy allowed herself a small smile. Sam brought the reins back over Cappa's head and coaxed him forward, getting him to walk around and get used to the feel of a bit and reins before he stopped him beside the saddle.

Amy mentally crossed her fingers and toes, holding her breath as Sam lifted the saddle pad and lightly placed it on Cappa's back. The gelding looked around at it for a moment before turning away again. Sam let Cappa sniff the saddle once more before lightly placing it on his back as well. He looked tense, but he didn't react badly. Sam had stayed relaxed and confident, giving Cappa no reason to panic.

Sam once again used t-touch to help Cappa settle and Amy released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Sam had spent a lot of time in the last few days using t-touch on the gelding and he was responding almost instantly to it now.

Once Sam was happy that Cappa was relaxed, he carefully let down the girth and did it up loosely. Amy smiled happily when Cappa's only reaction was to flick his ears back curiously at Sam. They were both doing much better than Amy had hoped for. Watchful for Cappa's response, Sam steadily did the girth up tighter until it was snug. Cappa barely flinched and Amy could barely contain her excitement at his progress. But they weren't done yet.

Sam slid the reins over Cappa's head again and asked him to walk forwards. This time Cappa resisted. He stood ridged and Amy's smile evaporated. _Stay calm, Sam. Just stay calm._ She instructed silently.

Sam didn't need telling though. His body language never changed and as he gently coaxed Cappa forward the gelding took a couple of nervous steps. Once he'd moved, Cappa began to dance around, trying to get the saddle off. Sam kept a light hold on the reins and carried on encouraging him forwards. Soon Cappa started to listen to him and he stepped jerkily after Sam. Sam's calm confidence fed through to Cappa and he continued to relax as they walked around the arena, realising he wasn't in any danger.

As Sam brought Cappa to a halt near the gate his eyes met Amy's. She could see them shimmering with happiness and love for his horse, and her heart swelled. Sam had overcome his fears for Cappa, and in return Cappa had trusted him. Amy could see just how much that meant to Sam. Turning back to the copper gelding Sam removed the tack as carefully as he'd placed it, and slid Cappa's halter on again to lead him back.

"Thank you." Sam said, his voice tight with emotion as they left the arena/

"No thanks needed." Amy brushed it off happily, walking beside them. "You're the one who's done all the work." She'd barely done anything herself with Cappa. "And he's not all the way there yet." She cautioned lightly.

"I know. But he's come a long way. I never thought he could be doing this well. I really thought that with my dad's threat..." Sam couldn't finish. He shook his head, "I don't care what you say. You've helped us both so much and I can't say a big enough thank you." Sam said instead his smile brightening again.

"Seeing Cappa happy and knowing he's got a happy new start here is enough." She replied seriously.

Something about seeing Sam and Cappa working together struck home with Amy. There was nothing she loved more than seeing a horse happy and looking at a much better future with a loving owner. She was always sad to see a horse she'd helped leave Heartland. But her happiness at seeing a horse healed and headed for a good future far, far outweighed it.

Suddenly Amy was drenched in homesickness. She missed Ty, Grandpa and Nancy, Sundance, Cam and Spindleberry. She wondered how Sasha and Sammy were getting on too.

She thought about Ty and was surprised to find the tangle of emotions surrounding him, gone. Instead she just felt calm. She didn't know if they would end up together again or not. But she was ready to find out.

Amy had spent so much time travelling since she'd started collage. She'd seen and done more than she had ever thought she could. Spent so much time away helping horses and healing hearts. She'd been thinking for a while about moving away from Heartland for good. There were many places she'd found over the years that she'd thought of making home. But now her heart was pulling her in one direction, home. And for the first time she really didn't feel like she was going back, but that she would be going forward. Moving in to the next stage of her life.

She still had a couple years left at college, and she would probably still travel to help horses when she was needed. But Heartland was home. She wanted to make her life there again. She didn't know what form that would take, but she was ready to find that out too.

Amy smiled softly as she watched Sam release Cappa into the pasture. She was anxious, and excited, to get home. She wasn't worried about what would happen when she got there, rather excited to see what happened. She felt certain that whatever happened next would be for the best. Now she just had to sit back and see what that was.

14


	11. What About Now

Here, at last, it is done. This is the final chapter. Though it wasn't meant to be. I may write an epilogue for it if I come up with something I like, but I may not. Anyway, thanks to those of you who've kept going with this, through serious lapses between updates. I hope you like it. As always, reviews either good or bad are appreciated. And a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Special thanks goes to Rainpaint, who suggested the song making this a better ending then it would have been, and lets me ramble on about nothing when I need to without making me feel stupid for it.

The song belongs to Chris Daughtry. Anything else recognisable is Lauren Brookes.

Chapter 11 – What About Now

Amy felt anxious as she walked through the barn. She'd just arrived back at Heartland and wanted to find Ty. She wanted to talk with him now, rather than wait until later. But she was still worried about how he'd respond, despite smoothing things over with him a little on the phone a week ago.

She'd stayed on in Kentucky for several days after Cappa had accepted the tack, making sure Sam's confidence continued to grow and helping him make the step to ride the gelding. Everything had gone well, and Amy had been impressed to see Sam tell his dad to back off when he'd been about to try mounting Cappa. She knew Sam and his dad had a long way to go before things could be easier between them, but Amy had a feeling things would improve there too. She hoped so anyway. But Cappa at least would be fine and he was growing in confidence every day as well.

She glanced in stalls as she passed them, but he wasn't there. Moving from the gloomy barn in to bright sunshine, she squinted and raised a hand to block the sun's glare, allowing her to see. Ty was stood at the arena fence, watching a horse and rider work. Amy quickly realised it was Sasha riding Casper and she paused, watching them from where she stood. Even from here Amy could see the younger girl looked relaxed and happy as she worked the gelding. Smiling slightly she headed for the arena.

Ty glanced around as she approached and gave her a hesitant smile, his eyes showing no hostility. Amy sighed with relief, returning the smile. So he wasn't mad at her at least.

"Hey Amy." Sasha called.

Amy refocused her attention on the girl in the ring as she greeted her. "You two look like you're getting on well. You look good on him." She said appreciatively.

"Thanks!" Sasha grinned, "I really like him." She headed towards the gate, where Amy and Ty stood. "He's really quick, but he's so responsive. And he feels like he's just waiting for your next request. He wants to please." She smiled leaning forward and rubbing the gelding's neck.

Amy smiled, glad to see the girl looking so happy and enjoying herself. "Exactly."

"You want to ask her?" Ty asked Sasha. Amy frowned, noting the sudden shyness and excitement on the teenager's face as she fiddled with her reins.

"Ask me what?" Amy questioned curiously when Sasha didn't respond.

"Well," She began tentatively, "I'd like, I mean, if you think it's a good idea, well…" She dropped off, glancing at Ty. He gave her a reassuring nod and Sasha blushed slightly. "Well, I'd like to buy Casper." She said quietly.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Ty, then Sasha, then back at Ty.

He smiled, "I told her she had to ask you too. That I thought it would be fine, but she had to check with you too."

Amy's frown returned as she looked questioningly at him, but before she could ask about it, Sasha jumped in.

"He said that you guys are a team and because you've worked with me and Casper too, you had to agree it as well."

Ty met her gaze and smiled warmly at her. Amy struggled to tear her eyes from his and found herself grinning widely at his words. "Um, yeah. Right." She managed to look at Sasha. "Well, I think it's a great idea."

Sasha's grin rivalled Amy's as she dropped her reins and leaned forward hugging the gelding. "Yes! You're coming home with me, boy."

Amy moved so that Sasha could bring the gelding out and walked with Ty behind them back up the yard. "What about Sammy? She asked quietly, so Sasha wouldn't hear.

"Well, for now she's going to keep her too." Ty replied, his voice matching hers. "But she is going to sell her. She wants to regain more confidence with her first though, to help her get over the accident, she knows that's important. But she also realised that they're not a great match and that she'll do much better in the long run with someone like Casper. She loves that mare though, I know she's going to have a tough time saying goodbye. But I think she's made the right choice."

Amy was quiet for a moment as she watched Sasha happily talking to Casper as she put him away. "Yeah, I think you're right." She looked at him and smiled, "You were right from the start, bad match that wasn't going to work long term."

Ty shrugged, "Maybe, but you were right to believe in Sasha and Sammy as a pair too. Sometimes love alone isn't enough." He wasn't looking at Amy as he said it, but she could swear there was a wistful tone to his last words, and knew he wasn't really talking about Sasha and Sammy. Her earlier anxiousness returned. They still had a lot to talk about clearly. As if reading her mind, Ty turned to her. "I need to finish up with these two and Sammy, but once she's gone, I'll come find you ok?"

The seriousness of his tone told Amy he wanted to talk as badly as she did. He wasn't enjoying the confusion between them either. She nodded, told him she was going to say hello to her horses, said goodbye to Sasha and headed back towards the pastures.

Amy was absently rubbing Jasmines forehead several minutes later when Ty appeared beside her. "Hey," She said feeling suddenly shy.

"Hey." Ty replied sounding almost nervous. "Do you want to go up to the house? No-one else is home, and I could use a drink."

Amy nodded and they headed up the yard together. Amy relaxed slightly once they were inside, the cool air flowing over her, taking the sting of the heat away, calming her. Ty quickly grabbed a soda from the fridge and offered one to Amy which she gratefully accepted as they sat opposite each other at the table.

"So," They said together when neither spoke after several moments. They both laughed anxiously, growing quiet again. Then Ty stretched his hand out and rested it over Amy's on the table and met her soft grey eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry." He started, "I shouldn't have jumped on you like I did about you leaving to help a horse. I think I've gotten kind of wrapped up in everything the past few weeks, having you back, being close again. I kind of forgot its not 6 years ago and you have other responsibilities now. Your sense of duty to horses isn't grounded at Heartland any more, even if you're more grounded here again right now. I forgot that and I'm sorry. I love having you back Amy, I love being close with you again. I think I got a little scared that the past few weeks didn't mean as much to you when you left so suddenly. I don't want to lose you again."

His deep green eyes were swimming with emotion that Amy couldn't quite figure out. "I don't want to lose you either." Her voice felt tight and she realised just how scared she'd been that this had caused a real rift between them. "I said that I didn't think, and it's true. I am so used to being able to go anywhere in school breaks without speaking to anyone that I just did. I'm not happy about that. I have had a great time with you this summer, I've missed our friendship so much, I would hate to lose it again. I've lost it once and I won't make that mistake again." She said fiercely.

Her eyes took on a reflective look as she continued, "I got so wrapped up in college. I could see myself changing so much that first year and now I have no idea why. I think I just went along with everything the people around me were doing. But it wasn't really me. I love training to be a vet, but outside of classes things were different. I wasn't really me for a while. But I think I am now. More or less," She smiled sadly her eyes on Ty's hand still covering hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to carry on. She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I want Heartland to be home. I think I'll still travel some if there are horses I think I can help. But I want to be able to come home to Heartland. I want my future to be here. I'm not sure what form that's going to take, but I do know I want it here." Amy repeated firmly. She saw Ty's emerald eyes light up and a soft smile brake out, slowly spreading.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that." His voice was rough with emotion and Amy almost cried.

She wanted so badly to tell him she was falling in love with him again, but something held her back. She'd thought she was ready to find out. But right now she wanted to focus on their friendship. Things had gotten very rocky, very fast and she needed to know they had their friendship solid again before they could be anything more than that. Reluctantly she pulled her hand out from under his and winced at the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"I know we've spoken a lot since Christmas, and until last week this summer had been going great. But I think the last week proved that our friendship isn't as solid as it used to be. As solid as I'd thought it was." She fiddled with her Claddagh ring absently, unable to meet Ty's gaze.

"Yeah," Ty agreed softly and Amy glanced up, finding him staring at his hands on the table, frowning softly in thought. "You're right." He looked up and met her eyes, his expression clearing. "I'd really like to fix that. To start a fresh. To get this right. I really don't want to lose you again." He repeated.

Amy relaxed and slid her hands across the table to meet his again. Their fingers intertwined as they met midway and they both smiled. "Starting over sounds good to me too." She said softly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy headed back to the pasture to see Cam after talking with Ty. A part of her was very relieved that they were on more solid ground again, but the other part of her was ashamed at herself for not telling Ty everything. For holding back things she probably should have said years ago. She'd had every intention of telling him everything, but when it came to it, she chickened out and now she was mad at herself for it.

Shaking her head she brushed those thoughts off, they wouldn't do her any good and she wanted to focus on Cam. She'd said a quick hello to him when she'd been waiting for Ty, and had been delighted when he'd whinnied to her when he saw her approaching. He'd come a long way in a short time and she wanted to see if he was ready to accept tack. He'd had a lunge cavesson on, and got on ok with that, but they had no idea if he'd ever had a bit in his mouth or a saddle on before, so it could be a real test for him.

Grabbing a halter that had been slung over the fence Amy opened the gate and softly called to the gelding. She smiled as he wandered over to her, snuffling her palms for treats when he reached her. "There you go boy," She said offering him a horse cookie before slipping the halter on. They headed up to the stables so she could brush him off and work some T-Touch on him first, to make sure he was relaxed before they started.

Before they'd headed back to work, Ty had filled her in on everything else she'd missed in the past week, so she knew Ty had been doing some light ground work with Cam, mostly on the lunge, to help him begin to build up fitness. He was still a way from being up to carrying a rider, but just getting tack on him could be difficult, so the sooner they tried, the better.

Entering the ring Amy quickly put Cam through the motions of join-up again, sending him away from her with a flick of the lead line. It didn't take long for Cam to tell her he wanted to join her. Amy smiled as she rubbed his forehead and he followed her around the ring. She was relieved that her leaving hadn't caused any set backs for him. Passing the gate, Amy picked up the saddle and bridle sitting there and carried it to the center of the ring with Cam at her shoulder. It was better to work with plenty of space so that Cam didn't feel trapped, and so if he did panic, he could easily run.

"Good boy," Amy murmured as she slipped the reins over Cam's sensitive ears. Carefully she raised the bridle up and gently slid her thumb in to his mouth, asking him to open it for the bit. He obliged, opening his jaw enough for Amy to slide the soft bit in. Amy smiled and praised him again, offering him a cookie to chew on too. If Cam hadn't been backed before, then he wouldn't have allowed Amy to slip the bit in so easily. Cam didn't seem at all put out at having the bar in his mouth either, another really good sign. Amy quickly adjusted the bridle to fit correctly and did the buckles up before grabbing the saddle pad and laying it over Cam's back. Cam turned his head briefly to watch her, but turned away again, seemingly bored.

Amy was surprised that he didn't react any more when she placed the saddle on and did the girth up. Even though he'd clearly been ridden before, she would have expected more nervousness from a horse who'd been abused and neglected in the past. _I guess he doesn't associate being ridden with abuse then._ She thought, amused as she watched Cam drop his head and start dosing as she stood there. Whilst he'd accepted the tack with no problems, Amy knew a rider could be entirely different, and he needed to be ridden before they could safely allow him to return to his new owner. But Amy knew that wouldn't be long now.

He was improving fast, he'd clearly been shown some love at some point in the past, and once he'd gained a little more condition, they'd be able to try riding him. With tack not an issue, Amy admitted to herself it was unlikely that he'd have major problems with a rider. She would be sad to see the gelding go though.

He was a pretty typical case for Heartland to deal with, a real reminder to Amy about what she loved so much about their work here. She'd lost count of the number of horses like Cam she'd seen her mom treat before her death. And every time she saw one of those horses leave for a new home, a new life, Amy had known she'd wanted to be a part of it. It was the work she'd fought so hard for after Marion's death, that it would continue without her. It was something she wanted to carry on being a part of. As a vet she'd certainly get to work on neglect and abuse cases, but once the horse no longer needed veterinary treatment at a hospital, then someone else would take on the job of restoring it to full health and ensuring a safe new home. But Amy wanted to be a part of the whole thing. She wanted to be able to help a horse until the point where they were ready for a new life. Yet another reason she wanted to remain at Heartland in the future.

She smiled as she rubbed Cam's neck and led him back to the stables, with the tack still on. Yep, she'd miss him when he was ready to leave, but she was really glad she'd been able to be a part of his story.

"He's doing well."

Amy turned and saw Sara coming out of one of the nearby stables, she smiled at the other girl. "Yeah, he's coming on really well. I'm kind of surprised at how well he's doing actually." She admitted replacing the bridle with a halter and tying him up to the wall.

"Why do you think that is?" Sara asked. Amy glanced at the girl again, catching the combination of shyness and curiosity in her voice. She was keeping her distance, not wanting to risk upsetting Cam, which Amy was glad to see.

"Most likely is he had a good home early on. Was sold on to someone at some point who abused him and neglected him. And there could have been more than one bad owner. But someone loved him at some stage. He didn't even glance at the tack when I put it on." Amy explained. "Why don't you come over? He's relaxed and doing well with Ty too, so it would be good for him to get used to you too. He needs it really." She offered.

Sara nodded, "Okay."

Amy watched closely, ready to instruct Sara on what to do, but she shouldn't have worried. Sara approached slowly, keeping her eyes down, and offered her hand to Cam whilst she was still several steps away. When he snuffled her palm curiously, she took a couple more steps and slid her other hand to his neck and gently started working T-Touch. Just as Amy would have done herself. Cam quickly relaxed again with Sara's touch and Amy felt a bubble of happiness fill her again. "Perfect." She said softly and she saw Sara blush as she ducked her head, uncomfortable with the praise.

"Amy!" She turned and saw Kelly calling her from the farmhouse doorway. "Phone!" Amy raised her hand to show she'd heard and was coming. She glanced back at Sara with Cam, indecision flickering though her for a moment.

"Do you want to finish up with him?"

"Me?" Sara questioned. Amy knew she hadn't really been working with any of the flighty horses on the farm since she'd started, instead Ty had been teaching her with the horses more likely to fight, not wanting to give her too much, too soon. But she had exactly the right attitude with Cam, and Amy wasn't worried she'd cause the gelding any stress. It was time to let Sara deal with more too.

"Yeah. You've clearly know what you're doing." She said hurriedly, "He's still pretty sensitive about his legs being touched and his feet picked up, just gently ask him to lift each one in turn. If he's flinching away from your touch, start at the top of his leg again until he's comfortable with you. If you're done before I'm back, go ahead and put him out again." She waited long enough to see Sara nod before hurrying to the house.

On the phone several minutes later she smiled as she watched Sara work. She was following Amy's instructions precisely, knowing when she should take her hand away and when she should just wait for Cam to settle. Another Heartland success.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Jacob," Amy ground out as frustration filled her, a couple of weeks later. The disobedient gelding had been bucking repeatedly whenever she asked him for canter and Amy had just about had enough. It was hot and humid, thunder clouds threatening and with her top sticking to her with the prickling heat, she wasn't in the mood for such a fight. He'd improved a lot on the ground with her, Ty and Sara. But they were just learning that the battle in the saddle would be just as big. He had been backed before, and didn't fuss at being tacked up, and he was mostly willing with simply walking or trotting around the track, but asking for any more from him resulted in protests.

"You look like you're having fun." A familiar voice called from the fence.

Amy blinked in surprise and a smile spread across her face as she looked towards the gate. "Joni!" Hurriedly she turned Jacob towards the gate to greet her friend.

"Hey!" Joni grinned, "Sorry for dropping in unannounced but we were only sure this morning that we'd be able to come, so we pretty much just up and left." She reached out a hand for Jacob to sniff before rubbing his neck.

"We?" Amy questioned with a sly smile.

Joni laughed, "Yeah, Tony's here too. Ty was showing him around the house, taking our stuff in, but I decided that was much more a guy job and that I'd rather say hey to you and some of the horses." She said her eyes twinkling.

Amy laughed, "I have to agree with that."

"So what's his story?" Joni asked turning her attention back to the gelding. Amy briefly explained his history and how they'd been working with him to try and teach him some manners and respect. And how it wasn't going so well again now under saddle. "He did seem like he was giving you quite a fight." She commented when Amy finished.

"He almost seems like he's confused, like he doesn't know what you're asking and that's why he's bucking. But at the same time, he is trying to canter when you ask him." Amy said absently fiddling with his mane. "He's been doing the same thing all week with me and Ty. We're getting a little tired of having to end the session exactly where we started!"

Joni looked like she was going to say something but before she could, Ty and Tony, Amy assumed, joined them. "Amy, think you need to finish up." Ty looked pointedly at the sky behind them and Amy twisted to look up and saw that the clouds that had been a ways off when she'd started the session, were now almost on them, dark with the threat of rain and thunder.

"You're right." Quickly she slid out of the saddle and ran her stirrups up as Joni introduced her to Tony. He smiled warmly and Amy could tell how much he cared about his girlfriend from the way he looked at her, eyes full of love, as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"He looks pretty warm, do you want us to see to him so you guys can get the other horses in?" Tony asked her.

"I explained on our way out here that we get the horses in before a big storm." Ty explained when Amy looked surprise.

"Oh right." She laid a hand on Jacobs's chest and found his coat damp and hot with sweat. "Yeah, if you don't mind, that would be great." Joni nodded that it wasn't a problem and took the reins from Amy as she smiled gratefully at the pair. Amy and Ty hurried towards the pastures that still held horses while Joni and Tony took Jacob up the yard to the front barn.

Several minutes later Amy and Ty scrambled through the kitchen door, drenched to the skin. The rain had held off long enough for them to be leading the last horses in when it started coming down in heavy sheets, giving them no chance to miss being soaked. "Well that was fun," Ty grimaced, realising his jeans were practically dripping on the floor. Amy self-consciously pulled her top away from her body, trying to get it to stop sticking, but knew it was futile.

"I think you two need to get upstairs and chanced right now. Unless you want to wash the floor with the clothes you're wearing." Grandpa said mock seriously as he entered the kitchen.

Amy laughed, "Good call." She bent over and rolled her jeans up so they wouldn't drag along the floor, she glanced at Joni and Tony sat at the table, "I take it you missed most of it? She asked sarcastically taking in the obvious rain spots on their clothes that looked like they were drying already.

Joni smiled happily, "Yep, just about. We gave Jacob a quick sponge down and threw a cooler on him before leaving him in the stable. He seemed comfortable enough, but I'll check on him once the rain eases up." She offered. Amy nodded that it was fine, before heading for the door to go and change.

But she wasn't really paying attention and didn't realise Ty had moved from behind her at the same time. Knocking in to his side she lost her balance on the hard floor in wet socks. Ty tried to grab her but she was half way to the floor already as her feet slid out from beneath her and ended up falling on top of her instead. He managed to catch himself on his arms so he didn't crush her, but only just. Amy blinked up at him, inches from her, for half a second before she cracked up. Ty mock glared at her for a moment as he pushed himself up and sat on the floor beside her, before shaking his head and laughing too.

"Sorry," Amy gasped between laughs, "Should really learn to watch where I'm going."

"Yeah no kidding." Ty smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Amy replied breathlessly as she struggled to sit up. Ty reached to give her a hand and met her eyes briefly as heat shot through them both at his touch. Ducking her head to hide her blush, Amy pulled away and stood up, feeling shaken. She took a couple of deep breaths and acted like she was inspecting the floor.

"Go ahead and change. I'll take care of drying up the floor." Amy turned sharply to face Grandpa, and noticed that all eyes were on them. Not surprising seeing as they'd just managed to fall on their butts in the kitchen, but still she had to fight off a blush, hoping they hadn't noticed the moment between her and Ty, who was now standing again as well, keeping his distance from her, his deep green eyes unreadable.

"Uh, yeah, right, thanks." She stammered ducking her head again and quickly crossing the kitchen and heading for her room, quickly grabbing a towel from the bathroom as she passed.

Thunder boomed overhead as Amy dried herself off and slipped in to warm, dry clothes, trying to calm down. Between thunder claps Amy heard a knock at the door and guessed that whoever it was had knocked already, unheard by the thunder. "Come in!" She called loudly, her voice half drowned out by another clap of thunder. She was surprised when Joni looked around the door, but motioned her in. Joni glanced around the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. Amy raised a curious eyebrow at her as she grabbed her brush and started work on trying to untangle her long, wet hair.

"The guys are downstairs, trying to decide on a film they can watch. That won't be ruined by subtitles" Joni explained with a smile. Amy was sat at her dresser, watching the older girl in the mirror. Joni was watching her thoughtfully, like she was trying to figure out how to say something. "So," She started finally, "What's going on with you and Ty?"

Amy looked over her shoulder, startled, before quickly facing away, keeping her eyes down and letting her hair fall forwards hiding her face. "What?" She said weakly, "What makes you think there's anything going on?" She stammered, pretty certain where she'd gotten the idea.

"Oh come on Amy," Joni said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "You practically jumped away from him when he tried to help you up and I haven't ever seen you blush like that around him, even when you got caught making out a few times!" She laughed.

Amy looked up and met the other girls eyes through the mirror, thinking it was odd that she was having this conversation with Joni of all people. They may have gotten on well working together, but they'd never really been that close as friends. And she hadn't even told Lou or Soraya about how things were with Ty. She frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Nothing. We're friends again, that's all." She replied looking down again.

"Come on, Amy. Don't give me that." Joni needled. Amy blushed a little, letting her hair hide it again. "Sorry," Joni said seriously, "I may be out of line and if you don't want to talk to me about it, fair enough. But it looked like something a lot more than friendship that jumped between you two on the floor." She rose and headed for the door, but she paused when she reached it. "Amy, I know you guys splitting up caused a lot of problems between you, but I always thought you'd get back together. You went through a lot together. And I know he missed you, a lot. Even if he didn't say it. Even when he was with Heather." She added before slipping out.

Amy started at the closed door through the mirror in surprise. Lightning forked across the sky, briefly illuminating the room. Something flashed in the edge of Amy's vision and she glanced towards it. Reaching out she gently picked up the ring sat on her dresser. She'd spent many hours fiddling with the Claddagh ring Ty had given her many years before. It had meant so much to her then, and it still meant as much now. She'd worn it almost every day since that night. But she hadn't worn it since she'd returned from helping Cappa. She wanted to, but she didn't know how to wear it. She wasn't sure showing her feelings so clearly was a good idea, but wearing the heart as if her heart was free, was wrong too. Gently she replaced the ring on her dresser and headed downstairs to join the others.

She paused in the doorway for a moment, noting Joni sat on the floor, leaning against Tony's legs looking comfortable and at home. She looked at Ty, sprawled across half the couch, thoughtful, deep green eyes on the screen. But even only able to see his profile Amy could tell his focus wasn't really on the movie. She moved to the couch, studying him. Ty looked up and smiled softly, meeting her eyes as he shifted to let her sit on the couch with him and her heart skipped half a beat. Yes, her heart wasn't free. But friendship had to come first. So for now, the ring would stay off. She glanced at Ty again feeling his gaze on her. She returned his smile and settled back in to the couch to watch the film with her friends.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy smiled sadly as she watched Cam work under Sara's soft touch. Yesterday Amy had decided that the gelding was ready to be ridden by someone else. Since Amy had ridden him for the first time a week ago, he'd come on even faster than before, working happily with Ty and Sara as well. Now he'd been in the school with Sara for almost 20 minutes and he hadn't flinched once. He wasn't very fit yet, so Amy hadn't been doing much with him, just a little basic work to give him something else to do, keeping the sessions short. But seeing him behave and work happily for Sara, she knew it was time to let him go.

Cam had reminded Amy of why she loved working at Heartland so much. Why it was her world and why she'd given up Storm for it. He'd come a long way since the start of the summer and now Amy felt he was ready to go back to his new owner, one who'd give him the love and care he deserved. Amy was happy to have been a part of his recovery, grateful to him for what he'd given her in return. But it was bittersweet. She had really fallen for the sweet natured gelding, but she knew he had to go. Saying goodbye was always hard, but it was the right thing.

Amy noticed Sara watching her for instruction as she let Cam wander around on a long rein. "You can take him in, I need to make a call." She called softly. Sara nodded and Amy turned away, heading back to the farmhouse to call Cam's owner and tell her the good news. Amy had met her several times when she'd come to see how Cam was doing and really liked her. She was experienced with horses, and very gentle in her approach with Cam, always giving the gelding the time he needed around her, not pushing for more than he could give. And Cam had grown to trust her as a result.

Amy was flicking through the contact list for the phone number she needed when Ty walked in to the office. "Hey," She said, managing a weak smile.

"Hey, you ok?" Ty asked peering closely at her.

Amy shrugged, "Yeah. Cam did fine with Sara. I think he's ready to go." She explained quietly.

"You think or you know, but don't want to say goodbye?" Ty asked gently sitting on the edge of the desk beside her.

Amy smiled briefly, "The latter." She admitted dropping her gaze.

Ty placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know, you're close with him, but I was watching too and you're right, he's ready to go."

"You were watching?" Amy asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah," Ty admitted with a small shrug. "I knew you were letting Sara ride him and wanted to see how it went. And when you left Sara to see to him I guessed you were going to let Linda know that he was ready to go. So I came to make sure you were okay."

Amy stared in to his soft green eyes, full of concern and understanding, taken aback that he'd noticed what was going on. Then she realised she shouldn't be surprised, he'd always been there for her when she'd struggled to say goodbye to a horse before, there wasn't a reason why this time should be different. "Thank you." She said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Ty's lips quirked in a half smile, "Don't mention it. You want me to call?" He offered nodding towards the contact card in front of her.

Amy smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, but I'd rather it was me." She picked the card up and her smile slipped. "Cam's really shown me what I'm missing away from here." She said softly, almost to herself. She could feel Ty's gaze on her, but she couldn't look at him. Instead she stood and moved to the wall where there were several framed photographs. "I know there have been times when I've considered moving away and not doing this work. But this summer, being here and working with Cam, I can't really believe it. It just feels so natural, so normal. And right. My mom spent so much time teaching me all of this, and I can't walk away from it. It means so much to me." Amy couldn't speak past the lump in her throat as she tenderly ran a finger over a picture of Marion stood beside Pegasus, Amy on his bare back, leaning over his neck, hugging him. It had been taken only a couple of weeks before her death and she looked so happy as she smiled at the big, gentle grey, eyes for him only.

Amy didn't hear Ty move behind her, but wasn't surprised when his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Amy closed her eyes fighting off tears as she leaned back in to his embrace. "I miss her too." He said softly against her hair. "She'd be really proud of you. You know that right? Going to college, helping all those horses away from Heartland, everything."

Amy couldn't speak, her heart ached with grief as she turned in Ty's arms, burying her face in his chest as her tears fell. He held her tightly, running a hand soothingly up and down her back. "You think?" Amy finally managed to ask.

"Of course." Ty pulled away enough to meet her eyes. "You don't think she'd be happy about everything you've achieved?" He asked with a soft frown, green eyes full of sympathy.

Amy looked down, unable to meet that gaze. "I don't know." She answered, so quietly Ty almost missed it. "Sometimes I wonder. I barely came home for 3 years. And I know how much mom missed Lou when she never came home, how much that hurt her. I saw it."

"Oh Amy." Ty pulled her close again, his tone matching the look she'd seen in his eyes, "That was different. And yes, she would have missed you if she were here, but she'd be really proud of what you were doing. Of you taking what she'd taught you to places she never went. Amy," Ty hesitated, cupping her chin so he could meet her eyes, "Don't ever think Marion wouldn't be proud of you." His voice was firm, his gaze intense, keeping Amy there without effort. "You were her world. You and Lou both. I saw that, and I know that as much as she missed Lou, she thought she was happy and that was what really counted. Amy, you've helped a lot of horses in the past few years, teaching what she taught you to others, how could she not be proud of you for that?" Ty looked softly at her, a half smile on his face again and Amy saw his own pride for her shining bright in his eyes.

Swallowing hard Amy returned his smile, fighting off more tears, and rested her head on his chest again, taking comfort and support in his strong arms. Letting the familiar feeling of his body against hers, his scent, wrap around her and easy her grief.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Linda was as delighted as Amy had been expecting and she came to pick up Cam just a few days later. Amy had fought off tears as she'd watched the trailer pull out of the yard, but at the same time happiness filled her, thinking of how happy the gelding had been to see Linda again.

Amy thought that maybe she and Ty had been even closer since their conversation in the office, but she was still holding back with him. She couldn't figure out why she was so torn up about him again.

After dinner Amy retreated to her room, wanting space to think. To try and figure out what she was going to do about Ty. It wouldn't be long before she returned to college again and that's what she was worried about. Could they survive her being gone? They hadn't before, and she'd been so sure of their relationship then. It was different now. They were friends, but it was clear that he had feelings for her too. Amy sighed in frustration as she lay on her bed. Just then, a song she'd heard a couple of times came on the radio and instantly grabbed her attention, the lyrics drawing thoughts and images of her and Ty from her memory.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_And are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn_

She thought back to her first year. When they'd started to drift apart. About everything she should have said to him then and when they'd split up. About everything she hadn't told him in their years apart. About his silence about his relationship with Heather at the start. He'd kept it from her, pretending to be the friend he'd always been, yet clearly wasn't. It hurt more than she'd been willing to show. All that distance from him hurt, it all created scars, scars she wasn't sure she could deal with.

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

His fingers warm on hers as they worked small circles on Willow's neck years ago, and Cam's just weeks ago. Ty's warm smile. The way he held her close and let her cry for all she'd given up and lost when she sold Storm. Figuring out how to help a horse together. His constant, often silent, confidence and support, the things that hadn't changed, wouldn't change.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Closing her eyes she remembered many nights she'd lain awake, racked with loneliness, wanting nothing more than to hear Ty's warm voice. To have him hold her. For him to tell her she could get through the tough times. For him to be beside her though them. The unspoken words always stopped her. How they'd never said that they wanted to be friends, but had found it too hard, despite old promises that they'd always be friends even if they weren't together. And now?

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With the touch of your grace_

_As shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side where love will find you_

He was still beside her. His words in the textbook floated to the front of her mind _'wherever you end up. You're going to do amazing work'_. He was still there, still supporting her. She had recovered from their split with time, she'd moved on. They both had, knowing that the other still cared. But here they were together again now, working side by side, talking, friends. All the things Amy thought had disappeared were still right there.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

They'd both been playing safe. Hiding behind the break-up. Now behind friendship. Wanting what they'd had before, only more that that. She felt like a part of her was missing. That he was the missing part. When they worked together their relationship was irrelevant. It was just them. And it felt right. Complete.

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far, just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

He'd told her once that he'd wait. That he'd be there for her no matter what. And he was. He was beside her again now. They'd come a long way since her mom's death. Since they'd began dating, since she'd left for college, since they'd broken up. They'd grown a world apart. Any yet, here they were. He was beside her once more. And he wasn't going anywhere, she could be sure of that.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

As the chorus repeated itself, Amy was surprised to feel tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. Was she really still afraid to tell him?

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Amy drew a hand across her cheeks, wiping away her tears and scrambled off the bed, hitting the off button on her radio as she headed for the door. Yanking it open she stopped short in surprise. Ty stood there with a hand raised, ready to knock. He blinked in surprise and lowered his hand with a smile.

"Hey," He said softly. "You okay?" He frowned noticing her tear stained cheeks and tear bright eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Amy replied, butterflies working full force in her stomach. "Did you want something?" She asked, stalling.

"Just to make sure you were okay. You've been pretty quiet all day." His deep green eyes searched her face, watching her closely.

"I'm okay." Amy said quietly ducking her head with a small smile. "Um, actually, I was just coming to find you." She hesitated, eyes on the ground she took a deep breath. Meeting his eyes again she said, "Can we talk? I need to talk to you about something." Her voice sounded much stronger and sure than Amy felt, but she was certain Ty could see her nervousness behind it. He could always read her well.

Ty nodded and followed Amy back in to her room, grabbing the chair from her desk to sit on. Amy sat on the end of her bed, a couple of feet from him. "Ty, I…" She hesitated again and kept her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"What?" Ty questioned gently when she didn't speak for several moments.

Amy looked up and met his eyes. They held her there and Amy suddenly felt calm and sure. "I love you."

Amy saw surprise flash quickly though his eyes before they lit up. She released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as love and happiness filled his expression, giving her the confidence she needed to say what she wanted too. "I think I've always loved you. It's been really hard being away from you. I always felt like a piece of me was missing, but I didn't realise until recently that, that missing piece, is you." She smiled slightly, "I know we've been dancing around this, and everything over the past few months has probably been leading to this. But I had to say it. I don't want to screw this up by not saying it. I think we've not talked about enough already, and it's caused us to fall further apart. I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't either." Ty said simply. "I love you too."

Amy felt tears welling in her eyes again. Ty slid from the chair to the floor, on his knees in front of Amy. Gently he cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned in so their foreheads were almost touching. "I love you." He repeated softly, his words a whisper across her mouth, sending shivers through her. All Amy could see for a moment was the brilliant emerald of his eyes before her eyes fluttered closed as his lips softly met hers. His kiss was soft and chaste, familiar yet with the promise of being something new, something better that before. Amy slipped her arms around him and pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder as his hands moved to rest on the small of her back.

Suddenly Amy pulled away and slid past Ty to the dresser. "Something wrong?" Ty asked curiously as he stood, turning to her.

Amy ignored him for a moment, picking up her ring. "Need this." She said shyly facing him. Ty's eyes softened, love shining through. Gently he reached out and took the ring from her before sliding it carefully on to her right hand, ensuring the heart was facing inwards. Amy blinked away happy tears as she looked back up at him, melting against him. Ty held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Perfect" She sighed happily.

As they stood there together neither had any illusions. This wasn't going to be easy, they'd have many obstacles to face, but they both felt ready to handle them. They were a team and they'd find a way to make it work. Together.


End file.
